Someone to Protect Him
by Lovefremione
Summary: Dumbledore ignores Harry's pleas to leave the abusive Dursley's. Charlie overhears Ron, Twins, & Draco's fears and decides to  help. Abuse, Chan, Bonding, Prophecy's, good Malfoy's, bad Dumbledore, Mpreg. HP/CW  /Charry/  , RL/SB, HG/FW, DM/BZ.
1. Ch 00 Prologue Blood

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made from this publication.

A/N: This fic was inspired by Bittersweet Alias' awesome story, 'I Will Possess Your Heart'; plot borrowing is done with authors knowledge and permisson. I hope one day that Bittersweet will be inspired to complete her work!

Full Summary: When Harry is forced back to the Dursley's after defeating Voldemort during the Tri-Wizard tournament, he's faced with the worst abuse of his life. His best friends decide to take action after receiving a disturbing note. Charlie Weasley finds out what is going on and decides to help. Read as Harry and Charlie take matters into their own hands all while falling in love and building a life. Major OOC'ness, Slash, Mpreg.

* * *

Prologue:

Fourth year for Harry ended with a bang, a literal bang. The Tri-Wizard Cup had been a port key, and Cedric and Harry had been transported to a grave yard where Cedric had been immediately killed by Peter Pettigrew, aka Wormtail. Harry had then been bound to a large headstone and Wormtail, plus a few other death eaters that hadn't been caught after the first war, began to set up for a blood ritual which Peter took great pleasure in telling Harry would bring the Dark Lord back to his body. While the others were setting up, Lucius Malfoy carefully made his way over to Harry and managed to whisper instructions frantically to him without raising suspicion. Harry listened when Lucius told him he could end it once for all if he _willingly_ gave his blood; he explained that the ritual called for the blood of the enemy to be given _unwillingly_. Harry trusted Lucius; he had found out at the end of his third year that the Malfoy's, minus Narcissa, Draco's mum, were spies for the light when they had helped his god-father, Sirius Black, hide after escaping from Azkaban. From then on Draco Malfoy, who after apologizing for the behavior he had been forced to adopt so as not to raise suspicion, had secretly become as close to Harry as the Weasley twins had, like brothers.

Draco and the twins had been Harry's saving grace through the whole tournament. Draco had gotten advice and help from his father, and in turn was able to along with the twins, help Harry train in secret. It had been Draco who had told Harry that he was best at flying, so why didn't he try to 'out fly' the Dragon in the first task. Then it had been Fred who had recognized the Mer language and George who had helped him figure out the meaning of the clue in the Golden Egg. Draco had then written to his father who had suggested gillyweed, and Harry had asked his friend Neville, who is a genius at Herbology, if he knew where he could get some. Neville had come through and gotten a hold of the plant enabling Harry to compete in the second task.

Despite the fact that Ron and Harry had just barely gotten back on speaking terms (Ron had been jealous that Harry was in the tournament and called him a fame seeker) Harry had to retrieve him from the bottom of the Black Lake. After the Dragons and then the lake, Harry and Ron sat down and had a really long talk. They were now better friends then they ever had been, and Harry had told him about the twins and Draco. For Harry, Ron had gotten over his animosity towards the Malfoy's and now all five boys were closer than brothers, even though three of them were already brothers. So with the twins and Ron's support, Harry finally told Draco about his home life, about the physical and emotional abuse, and about the starvation as well as the rescue the summer before second year. Needless to say, Draco had been appalled at what Harry had had to endure the years before Hogwarts and what he had to return to each summer.

Then it was time for the third and final task. The race through the maze to its center and the subsequent claiming of the Tri-Wizard Cup was grueling and ultimately led Harry to the graveyard and the defeat of Lord Voldemort. The explosion from the cauldron where Voldemort's temporary body had been placed, decimated the grave yard, and if it hadn't been for Lucius grabbing Harry and throwing them both behind a large headstone, they would have been seriously injured and/or killed like most of the death eaters there. Narcissa had been killed in the explosion, and Peter Pettigrew grievously injured. Lucius Malfoy did what he could to keep him alive until he could at the very least clear Sirius' name.

It was while Lucius was healing the gash on Harry's forearm that the Auror's and Dumbledore, with Remus Lupin, apparated into the graveyard. Remus immediately made his way to Harry to make sure he was ok; when he was sure his cub was fine, Remus helped Lucius gather Cedric's body and Harry who was exhausted, and they used the port key to return to the school and get everyone up to the hospital wing. The twins, Ron, Draco, and Hermione, had all been waiting anxiously for Harry to return, and when Remus showed up with Harry in his arms they all thought the worst. Lucius who was holding Cedric, told them that Harry was fine, just exhausted, and that unfortunately Cedric was dead.

Draco, after making sure his father was fine, went to sit next to his brothers and Hermione by Harry's bedside to wait for him to wake up. Lucius, after escaping from Madame Pomfrey, left for the ministry to make sure that Sirius' name would be cleared. Draco had told him about Harry's home life and he wanted to make sure that this summer Harry would go home with his godfathers, and if the ministry wouldn't allow it, then he would take Harry in himself. When he reached the ministry, it was to find that Peter hadn't yet been questioned, so he lit a fire under the appropriate people and Pettigrew was interrogated under veritaserum. Kingsley Shacklebolt did the questioning and then immediately arranged for the full pardon of Sirius Black. It was with a glad heart that Lucius went to retrieve Sirius from one of the obscure Malfoy properties and escort him as a free man to the school to be with his godson.

After that, everyone was surprised when Dumbledore told Harry that he had to return to the Dursley's. Harry hadn't really expected anything else so was not as surprised as his brothers or godfathers. When Sirius asked why Harry wasn't allowed to live with him, Dumbledore explained that the ministry thought it best that Sirius had time to properly recover from prison, and they felt that trying to raise a teenage boy would impede his recovery. Remus and Sirius told Dumbledore that that was ridiculous, but Dumbledore merely shrugged and with twinkling blue eyes told them his hands were tied, but that of course Harry would be just fine with his relatives who had raised him all these years. Draco wrote to his father and Lucius immediately went to the Ministry to try and gain custody. There he was told that Dumbledore had highly recommended that Harry stay with his relatives where the blood wards were because of the death eaters who were still unaccounted for, and who where they to gain say the great defeater of Grindelwald, the man only wanted what was best for the boy-who-lived and he was safe with his family after all. Lucius left frustrated at his inability to help Harry and wrote to tell his son the bad news.

Harry's brothers tried to get him to tell Sirius and Remus about the abuse, but Harry stubbornly refused and then made them all promise not to say anything. Harry had told Dumbledore about what happened at home, he told him about the starvation, and the abuse, and the cupboard, but Dumbledore just replied that exaggerating about a few spankings and a small bedroom would not get him extra attention. After that Harry hadn't bothered. As much as he loved Sirius and Remus and trusted Lucius, he still had a hard time believing that the adults would help him, that they wouldn't just tell him the same things as Dumbledore. So it was with a heavy heart that Harry's brothers told him to write every single day and tell them exactly what was going on, then they watched as a whale of a man escorted Harry from the train station. Harry turned to wave just as the door to the car closed and his brothers flinched at the pain, despair, and soul deep fear that was reflected in the boys emerald eyes.

~oOo~

Harry had been home for a just under four weeks, his 15th birthday was a week and a half away but he seriously wondered if he was going to live that long. He sat on his bed holding as still as possible. If he didn't move, then the deep cuts and massive bruises wouldn't pull and twinge; it hurt less if he stayed as still as possible and breathed shallowly. So Harry sat and waited. His uncle would be up soon to either beat him again, or let him out to do the chores. He looked over to the empty cage that Hedwig would usually be sleeping in at this time of day, and while he missed her, he was very glad that he had let her out and told her to find and stay with Sirius as soon as Uncle Vernon had pulled into Number 4 Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon had been very upset, but Harry vividly rememberd last summer when his Uncle had threatened to kill the snowy owl; Hedwig had been Harry's first friend and he would be devastated if anything happened to her. So he sat and waited.

When he heard the locks tumble on his door and the massive padlock rattle as it was unlocked, Harry took as deep a breath as possible and prayed to Merlin that Vernon merely wanted him to do chores. But it was with terrified eyes that he watched Vernon fill the now open doorway, face purpled in rage massive fist clenched at his side holding a single piece of parchment. "What did you say boy?" he shouted at his nephew. "Did you whinge to your convict godfather about a few spankings? Did you? Well I'll give you something to whinge about!" and Vernon strode forward fists raised.

Harry tried to duck out of the way, but for a massively obese man, Vernon moved fairly quickly. One fist connected with the side of his head sending him sprawling to the floor while the other fist smashed into his already tender ribs, this time Harry heard the crack as his ribs broke. He laid there dazed, not noticing the foot that was aimed at his kidneys. He howled in pain and tears flowed from his eyes. Vernon took his belt off and snapped it menacingly and Harry whimpered in pain and fear, but just closed his eyes to the inevitable. The first crack of the belt that connected with his back made Harry bite his lip as he tried in vain to hold in his screams. The second made him jump, the sharp buckle biting into a previous welt, the third and fourth Harry wondered if his Uncle would stop this time, he lost count after the fifth as he drifted into oblivion.

It was several hours later, he could tell because it was now dark outside. The pain was enormous and there was blood everywhere; and Harry wondered not for the first time why he couldn't just die. He drifted for a bit before he realized that had woken up because of a tapping sound at his window. Harry tried to struggle to his feet but the pain from his back and his ribs was just too much, so he crawled as best he could to the window. He saw Ron's owl Pig perched on his sill watching him. "Hold on Pig, I'm coming," Harry gasped out. When he finally managed to pull himself into a somewhat upright position using the wall, he reached between the bars and opened the window thanking Merlin that Pig was a tiny owl. Pig flew between the bars and perched in Harry's palm. Harry slid back down the wall, his ravaged back slick with blood and his breathing labored, to the floor unable to stand upright any longer. He detached the letter from Pig's leg and tried to focus on the scribble; his glasses had been broken almost as soon as he had gotten home and his vision was even worse from all the blows to his head. Harry squinted and read as best he could:

Dear Harry,

Why haven't you written us? Are you ok? Do we need to come and get you? We don't have the car anymore but Fred and George passed the apparition test, we could be there as soon as Pig gets back. Let us know. Draco has been over everyday asking if you have written yet, and Sirius and Remus came over and asked if we knew why you would have sent Hedwig to stay with them. I was surprised that you had because we told you to write everyday but Fred told me about what the fat muggle had threatened to do to her. Don't worry we haven't told anyone, yet.

The twins and I did ask Mum and Dad if you could come to us soon, but Mum had said that Dumbledore told them that you were fine, and that a few spankings was perfectly normal. Mum ate it up, she practically worships the ground the old coot walks on, but Dad just frowned. Mum told us that you were just fine and that the muggles wouldn't hurt you, she told us that Dumbledore told her that you exaggerated about your punishments and small bedroom. She seemed really upset that you would 'lie' and make us (Fred, George, and I) worry like that. But don't worry mate, we know what's really going on.

You have to write to us Harry. We're really worried about you! Please send a letter back with Pig, if you don't Fred is going to apparate to Surrey and check on you. We love you mate, please let us know how you are.

Love,

Ron, Fred, George, and Draco

Harry blinked back tears, his brothers were really concerned and he didn't know what to do. He wasn't surprised about Mrs. Weasley really; in his experience whatever Dumbledore said, went unquestioned. He looked over to Pig, "Should I tell them? Probably, though I don't know what they could do. Dumbledore would find out as soon as I left here, but I really think Vernon might kill me this time. Dumbledore would head for Sirius' first, and then the Weasley's, then the Malfoy's." Harry shifted to look for a pen or something but gasped when he felt a sharp pain in his chest, he panicked when breathing became even harder. "Oh shit." He couldn't move it hurt too much, and he panicked even more when he coughed up a mouth full of blood. Harry did the only thing he could think of, he turned the parchment over to the blank side and wrote 'HELP' in his own blood. "Here Pig," he gasped. "Take this to Ron as fast you can, please," the emerald eyed boy pleaded. "Please hurry Pig." Then Harry passed out.


	2. Ch 01 Rescuing Harry

Chapter One:

Charlie Weasley was sitting at the kitchen table with his father at the Burrow, he was home for a vacation, when Ron came hurtling down stairs yelling for Fred and George. "One of you floo Draco now, Pig just came back."

Fred nodded and immediately headed for the fireplace.

"What's up?" George asked.

But Ron just shook his head, "Just wait for Draco."

Less than two minutes later the blond aristocrat stepped into the room. "Well?" he demanded, but Ron just gestured for the three boys to follow him upstairs.

"What's that all about?" Charlie asked his father.

"Harry hasn't written all summer, he sent his owl to his godfathers and the boys got tired of Albus telling them everything was fine. I'm sure there's something they aren't telling us, but…" Arthur trailed off.

Charlie frowned. "Why isn't Harry with Sirius, I thought that since he was cleared there wouldn't be any reason to keep sending Harry back to the muggles?"

Arthur shook his head. "Albus told us the ministry didn't think Sirius needed Harry underfoot while he was recovering from his stay in prison; so Albus made him go back to his Aunt and Uncle." He got up from the table, "I have to go to work, bye son."

"Hmm…" was Charlie's reply. "Have a good day Dad."

~oOo~

"Well, what does it say?" Fred demanded gesturing at the letter Ron was holding.

Ron was shaking in fear by this time. "What?" George asked seeing how frightened his brother was.

"H-he wrote on the back of our letter, i-it just s-says 'Help', a-and I c-can't tell, but i-it looks like its w-written i-in b-blood." Ron had tears running down his face. His brother was hurt and he didn't know what to do.

"Let me see that," Draco grabbed the parchment and gasped when he saw that Ron was right. "Oh Merlin, what are we going to do?"

Fred and George just sat there stunned. "Dumbledore will know as soon as Harry leaves the wards, assuming that there are actually wards up that is. I have my suspicions about that." Fred said. "None of us really have a place for him to hide until school. Draco's father is too close to the ministry, they would look at him closely when they find that Harry isn't here the Burrow. Sirius and Remus are out as well. Merlin, what are we going to do?"

"What are you talking about?" a deep voice came from the door.

The boy's all jumped, "Shit we forgot to put up wards," George mumbled.

"I repeat," the Dragon Handler said, "What are you talking about, why does Harry need to hide?"

Ron, the twins, and Draco, all looked at each other questioningly before Draco finally thrust the letter into the redheads hands.

Charlie quickly read the note that Ron had written, then turned the parchment over to look at the back, he gasped in surprise when he noticed that the single word reply was written in blood. "I am going to assume that this is Harry's blood, and that this isn't some nasty prank that you boys thought up to try and get Harry out." When the boy's shook their heads Charlie continued, "Has he told Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, he told Dumbledore, and the old coot just sent him back anyway; told him that a few spankings were nothing to whine about, that he was too busy with trying to help the ministry and didn't have time to cater to the boy-who-lived!" Fred snarled. "George and I confronted him in his first year, we noticed how skinny he was, and after seeing some of the scars in the locker room we cornered him until he told us. That's why we took the car that summer, to get him away from the muggles."

"There were bars on his window Charlie, and his door, Merlin, the door to his bedroom was padlocked shut and there was just a little flap in the bottom for them to push food through; when they thought about it anyway. Fred managed to get out of the bedroom and had to pick the lock on the cupboard under the stairs where they had locked up Harry's school trunk." George continued.

"He lived in the cupboard until his Hogwarts letter came. It was actually addressed to the cupboard under the stairs." Ron finished.

"My father went to the ministry at the end of the last school term to try and get custody of Harry; but the ministry told him that the Headmaster told them that leaving him with the Dursley's was for the best. They wouldn't listen to father when he tried to tell them about the abuse. They said that Dumblefuck told them Harry was making up stories to get more attention." Draco added.

Charlie sighed. How could anyone do that to a child, to Harry, the savior of the wizarding world? Why was Albus so intent on keeping Harry with the Dursley's, it didn't make sense. "Have you told Mum and Dad?"

"Mum just believes whatever Dumbledore says, and Dad didn't say anything."

"Sirius and Remus?"

"Harry made us promise not to tell, he didn't want Sirius flying off the handle and doing something that would get him sent back to Azkaban."

"Right, how badly do you think he's hurt?" Charlie asked.

"From the scars that we've seen, and from the fact that Harry is actually asking for help, he's probably pretty bad off." Ron said tears clogging his throat.

Charlie reached out and pulled his baby brother into his arms, the kid may have been fifteen years old, but this was something that even adult would have a tough time handling, "Don't worry, I'm going to get Harry, then I'm going to get someone to help me heal him and then figure out what to do from there. I'll owl you guys when I have him." Charlie hugged the twins and briefly clasped Draco's shoulder. "Hang in there, I'll help him."

~oOo~

Charlie headed for Hogwarts. Not to see Dumbledore, or even Madame Pomfrey, but to see Severus Snape. Despite appearances the cold snarky potions master had a kind and gentle heart, and he also happened to be a medi-wizard. The training had been mandatory when he was going through his Potion's Apprenticeship. When Charlie arrived at Hogwarts he was greeted by none other than the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, himself.

"Hello Mr. Weasley, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Albus asked eyes twinkling.

"Headmaster," Charlie bowed his head in greeting. "I actually just came to visit with Severus as I am on a short vacation."

"He will be pleased to see you; unfortunately my potion's professor doesn't have many friends."

Charlie nodded and continued around the headmaster. "It was nice seeing you Headmaster." When Charlie reached the portrait of Salazar Slytherin guarding Severus' chambers, he politely asked the founder to let Severus know that he was there.

A few minutes later the portrait swung open and the potions professor glared out him. "To what do I owe the pleasure of being disturbed by a redheaded hooligan?" He sneered.

Charlie grinned. "It's so nice to see you too you snarky bastard."

Severus' lips twitched into his version of a smile. "Well I suppose since you came all the way down here, I can offer you a drink."

Charlie stepped through the entrance, "A drink would be nice."

After a few pleasantries where exchanged Severus got right to the point, "So why are you really here?" He asked, his onyx eyes narrowing.

"I need some help actually." Charlie replied as nonchalantly as he could.

Severus raised an eyebrow and slowly appraised the strong Dragon Handler. "And what, pray tell, would you need my help with? Surely you don't need a potion; you look as large and healthy as ever."

Charlie sighed and pursed his lips before replying. "I need to go get someone, someone who has been badly hurt, and I need some help healing him. I also need somewhere to hide him until I figure out what to do; people will look for this person, and I need to make arrangements."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Who is this person?"

But Charlie just shook his head. "It isn't necessary for you to know right now, the less you know the less you can accidentally reveal. I would just appreciate it if you could get a bag of as many potions as you can think of together and meet me at Grimmauld Place."

"And why on earth would I want to go to the mutt's home?" Severus snarled in agitation.

"Because you know I wouldn't ask if I didn't really need the help, and Sirius' place has wards we can lock down immediately to prevent anyone from following us." Charlie replied, his bright blue eyes honest. "Please Sev, I pretty sure that I'm going to need help in healing him."

Severus snorted, but nodded in acquiescence. "I can get a bag together and meet you there in a half an hour, will that be ok?"

"I hope that I will be able to extract him easily, but I'm not sure if he will be safe to apparate. Ask Sirius to open the wards for portkey's just in case please." Charlie said, relieved that he would have help.

The men parted ways five minutes later; Severus flooing Grimmauld to talk to Sirius and Remus, and Charlie to apparate to Surrey.

~oOo~

"I don't know who he's bringing Mutt, I won't say it again," Severus was severely agitated. Sirius kept asking him questions he was unable to answer and it was mangling his already sour disposition.

"Its fine Sev, just ignore Siri," Remus said trying to head off a fight. "Siri did you open the wards like Charlie asked?"

Sirius nodded. "I wonder who he's bringing," he said for seven thousandth time. Severus just rolled his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me Sniv, this is my home."

"Sirius, that's enough!" Remus shouted. "Sit down, shut up, and wait quietly."

Sirius immediately did what he was told. When Remus called him Sirius instead of Siri, it was a good idea to just do as asked. They didn't have to wait long, less than five minutes later Charlie portkeyed into the room holding a bruised and bloodied teenager.

"Oh Merlin, Bambi!" Sirius shouted.

~oOo

Charlie apparated right into the backyard of Number 4 Privet Drive; it was late in the afternoon on a Saturday, and it looked like the muggles had left for the evening. Charlie quietly let himself into the house and began searching for the elusive boy-who-lived.

He was unprepared however, despite hearing about it, when he came across a heavily looked door. Charlie clenched his jaw in anger and immediately set about unlocking the many locks. When he was finally able to open the door, he nose was instantly assaulted with the scent of blood. His eyes widened in shock as he took in the sight of the room. The bed was unmade, a single threadbare blanket crumpled and stained with dried blood lying mussed at the foot. The carpet was also heavily stained with the sticky red substance, and as his eyes swept the room, he saw a wall streaked with blood and right below that was a small teenage boy barely breathing. "Oh Merlin," he said out loud. Charlie had expected it to be bad, but this, this was worse than his worst expectations.

Charlie strode across the room and knelt down in front of the battered body. "Harry," he shook the teens arm carefully, "can you hear me?" When he didn't get a response, Charlie started to panic. He checked to make sure that the raven haired boy was still breathing, and while it was labored he was relieved to hear it. Charlie quickly took stock of the boy's injuries and decided that he couldn't risk apparition, so he went and located the cupboard and retrieved Harry's trunk and shrunk it and Hedwig's cage storing them in his pocket. He then grabbed a book from the low table in front of the couch and turned it into a portkey. Charlie rushed back up the stairs and after carefully gathering the too small body into his arms, he activated the portkey.

Charlie appeared in the kitchen where the occupants of Grimmauld place where all waiting. He had barely landed when the other three men rushed forward.

Sirius reached him first and after taking a quick look at the body cradled in the massive arms said, "Oh Merlin, Bambi!"

"Close the wards quickly, don't let anyone through, I don't know how much time we have before Albus notices he's missing." Charlie said urgently. He carefully laid his burden out on the large kitchen table. "His breathing is labored, and I'm not sure how much worse it would have gotten with the portkey travel."

Severus nodded and drew his wand and began casting diagnostics. "He has a punctured lung, it's a good thing you didn't try apparition."

Sirius paled at the words. "Oh Merlin," he moaned in fear. "What do you need Remy and I to do Severus?"

Severus glanced at the pale man and nodded. "I need hot water and more bandages please." Sirius instantly left to comply.

"And me," Remus asked.

"Just talk to your cub, keep him calm if he wakes up while Charlie and I are working on him." Sev looked at his friend.

In the end it took them several hours to get Harry stabilized and a couple of more to heal and/or bandage the many cuts and bruises. Harry had woken up once, but Sirius and Remus quickly reassured him that they were there and he was safe. "Please don't let him send me back again, please." Harry begged before he succumbed to the dreamless sleep potion Severus had him drink.

After Harry was as comfortable as they could make him, and warning charms had been applied to let Severus know when he woke up, the four men retired to the library for a stiff drink. Sirius handed out snifters of fire whiskey and sunk into the couch leaning into Remus' side. "Didn't Albus ever check on him?" Sirius asked tears welling up again.

"According to the twins, Ron, and Draco, the headmaster knew about the abuse." Charlie sighed. "They told me that Harry had asked Dumbledore not to send him back and explained about the beatings, the starvation, and the cupboard."

"What cupboard?" Remus's wolf was getting really close to the surface, he wasn't happy that someone had hurt his cub.

"Harry's first Hogwarts letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs, and Ron say's he and the twins have been sending him food every summer because they never feed him enough." Charlie told the amber eyed man.

"Oh Merlin," Sirius breathed. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"You would have gone after the muggles." Severus said. "What good would you have done him back in Azkaban?"

"He should have told someone!" Sirius exploded.

"He did," Charlie said quietly, "He told Albus."

"Yeah, Albus, the man who after having at least two teenagers come to him after being tortured into taking the dark mark, sent us right back out to be his spies. Lucius and I…" Severus trailed off.

"I'm sorry Sev." Sirius told the stoic man. Severus nodded in acknowledgment of the long awaited apology. Nothing more needed to be said between the two prideful men.

"The question is, what do we do know? We can't keep Harry here, Lucius would be too obvious as would the Burrow, and even Granger's place," Severus said. "Plus there's still the next two summers to think about."

Remus had been quiet for most of the conversation. "Well," he hesitated, "about a hundred years ago there was such a thing as a Bond of Dominance. It has to be entered willingly by both parties. It was created specifically for wealthy underage orphans, the orphans would find someone suitable that met the requirements, and the Bond would be forged. It was created because in some cases the orphan's guardians were unfit, but there was nothing anyone underage or otherwise could do, thus the Bond's creation. Here let me get the book," Remus stood and walked over the shelves that were filled to bursting with books. Eventually he found the one he was looking for and then found the appropriate passage, but before he could read it, the men heard a terrible screeching from downstairs.

"Mum's portrait," Sirius said, "there must be someone in the floo." Sirius tromped down the stairs and went directly to the fireplace, the other three men trailing along behind him.

"Sirius Orion Black," Molly Weasley's head floated in the fire bellowing at him, "would you like to tell me why Albus was here looking for Harry? And where is my son, if you talked Charlie into helping you kidnap Harry I will have you up in front of the Wizengamot so fast!"

"Kindly lower you voice Mrs. Weasley," Severus spoke up.

"You stay out of this Severus Snape." Molly turned to look at the potions master and spotted her son. "Charlie you get home right this instant!" She yelled. "And you," she said turning to Remus, "I can't believe you would allow Sirius to do something like this, and to let him drag my son and Severus into it!"

"Molly, kindly shut up." The werewolf growled.

"Why I never," Molly spluttered in indignation, "did Harry send you a letter about being spanked? Honestly, the boy is just trying to get more attention. So he get's paddled and he has a small bedroom. Albus says-"

But she was cut off by Sirius, "You have no idea what you're talking about, so I advise you to shut your mouth before you completely alienate all of your children. As for Harry, he is no concern of yours since you do not seem to care about his welfare in the least." Then Sirius reached over and disengaged the blocked floo completely so that no one else would be able to call. "As soon as he can be moved, we need to get him out of here; we won't be able to block Albus or the Ministry for long. Remus, look up everything you can about this Bond, we need to find someone to protect him."


	3. Ch 02 Albus

Chapter Two:

While Harry slept, the men researched everything they could about the Dominance Bond. The conditions that Remus had mentioned the Dominant partner had to meet were two in number. The first condition was that the Dominant be at least 21 but no more than 25 years of age, the second that the Dominant be financially stable; they had to be able to fully provide for the 'Submissive' partner.

"So that's it then," Charlie said. "I'm the best candidate; I'm 21 and I am more than able to provide for Harry and I, my job pays very well."

"You're right Charlie, you are the best candidate, but are you truly willing to do this? Your mother most likely won't like it." Sirius asked the redheaded man anxiously.

"Frankly I find her behavior regarding Albus and Harry appalling. The first time I met Harry at the Quidditch World Cup, Mum was fussing over him the entire time because he was too skinny and the like, but as soon as Albus says that Harry is doing nothing more than seeking attention, she disregards what she has seen with her own eyes and blindly follows the headmasters orders. At this point I wouldn't be surprised if she were interrogating Ron and the twins for information." Charlie sighed in disgust.

"And Arthur?" Remus asked softly.

"He knows I would never do anything like this unless I thought it was the right thing to do, and this _is_ the right thing. We need to protect Harry, and we need to get him out of Dumbledore's control; I feel there is something fishy going on." he reflected thoughtfully. "Why is the old man so adamant that Harry remain with the Dursley's? I mean even if he was so concerned about Sirius, surely he should have been fine with Lord Malfoy gaining custody. Malfoy Manor is warded almost as heavily as this place and Hogwarts. Harry would have been more than safe there, even without the blood wards. So the only conclusion that I can come up with, is that by Harry remaining with the muggles, Dumbledore remains as his magical guardian." Charlie took a sip of his drink while the other men digested what he had said.

Sirius nodded. "Are you willing to really make this work ? This, after all, is a permanent bond; and I want to make sure that you are going to do everything in your power to make my Bambi happy." He smiled for the first time since Charlie had portkeyed in with Harry.

Charlie leaned forward and looked directly into Sirius' eyes. "I, Charles Septimus Weasley, do here by swear an oath on my magic; I will do everything in my power to keep Harry James Potter happy. He will want for nothing, and as his Dominant partner if he chooses to enter into bond with me, I will care for and protect him with my life." A golden glow surrounded the second eldest Weasley child as his oath became magically binding.

Though Sirius would not have insisted on the Oath, he felt much better for it. He knew that Charlie was a good man, that he would protect Harry and do what was best for him, as he already demonstrated; and the fact that he was willing to enter into bond with his godson to protect him, made his opinion of the redhead even higher. Sirius had tears in his eyes when he reached out blindly to grip his own bond mate's hand. Charlie would take care of Harry, and Merlin willing, Harry would live a long and happy life with this strong and caring man. "Thank you. Thank you for helping my Bambi, for being willing to bond yourself to him. Harry has a huge heart and I'm sure that you two can be happy together."

Remus nodded squeezing his husband's hand. "Our cub hasn't had the best life so far, but I think with you, he will finally have the chance to be happy. Thank you."

Charlie smiled at the three men. "I'm not exactly getting a raw deal here. I'm sure that we can be happy. But may I ask one question?" At Sirius's nod Charlie continued, "I understand cub, but why do you call him Bambi?"

Remus and Sirius laughed, it took them a good five minutes to get under control again. "S-Sorry," Sirius stuttered out while gasping for breath. "Well you know that Remus is a werewolf obviously, and that I am animagus, a grim to be exact. What you don't know it that the Marauders, that is to say, Harry's father James, Peter Pettigrew," he sneered out this name venomously, "and I all became animagi for Remy. Peter was a rat, literally as well as figuratively and was nicknamed Wormtail. I am a grim and my nickname is Padfoot, Remus is Moony, pun fully intended, and James was nicknamed Prongs because he transformed into a Stag, thus the reason why Harry is Bambi." Sirius happily concluded.

Charlie grinned. "It fits."

Severus snorted into his snifter trying not to grin as well. He may be getting along with these men now, but that was no reason to upset his reputation. "Very imaginative," he sneered. But before Sirius could retaliate in kind, Severus abruptly sat up. "Harry is waking up."

~oOo~

The tracking charms that Dumbledore had placed on Harry had stopped functioning abruptly, which could mean one of two things: Harry had discovered the charms and deactivated them, though this was highly doubtful; or Harry was in a heavily warded premises. This could be any number of places really, but Albus kept very close tabs on everything to do with Harry Potter. He had encouraged the youngest Weasley boy to make friends with Harry, his reasoning being the Weasley's were all easily controllable because of their devotion to Albus; though recently, Ronald had decided that his friendship with Potter was more important than Albus' subtle hints and guiding hand. Albus had also approached muggleborn Hermione Granger, he had made sure that he explained _why_ it was necessary and in her best interests for her to become friends with the boy-who-lived. The compensation he offered, references for her future in a University and/or a Ministry job, and a little extra pocket money for the books she so desired, as well as the prestige of being Harry Potter's friend, was all that was needed to get her to keep Harry's associations limited to only those that Albus chose, to direct his studies the way Albus wanted, and to be Albus' voice in Harry's ear. And his ace in the hole, or so Albus thought, was one Ginerva Weasley. Her obsession with Harry Potter was easily twisted until he had her thinking that it was only a matter of time until she and all his vaults and his fame for herself. Yes, Ginny effectively kept away all the other little harpies that would be vying for the boy's attention. Albus had had it all planned out.

Now to find the brat; Albus decided his best bet would to begin by contacting Harry's best friend, so he flooed to the Weasley's hoping that Ron would cooperate.

"Albus what a pleasant surprise, I'm just about to put lunch on the table, would you like me to fix you a plate?" Molly Weasley stood in her kitchen busily finishing putting together a large plate of sandwiches.

"No thank you Molly, I actually just came to speak with young Ronald." Albus tried desperately to keep the rage he was feeling out of his voice. It wouldn't due to clue in the redheaded mother hen.

Molly blinked, "Is there something wrong? Or dear it's not his grades is it?" She asked frantically.

"No, nothing like that," Albus tried to calm the irritating woman down, how she could jump into and out of hysterics like that he would never know. "It's actually about Harry; he seems to have disappeared from his Aunt's house."

"Oh Merlin, you don't…you don't think it was death eaters do you?" Her lips trembled in fear.

Albus sighed trying to pull off the worried grandfather role, "Alas, young Harry's attention seeking ways seemed to have surfaced with a vengeance. He actually came to me right before the summer holidays claiming that his Aunt and Uncle beat and starve him," Albus paused for dramatic effect, "I of course contacted his relatives at once, they assure me that it's nothing more than a few spankings when he disobeys, and as for the starvation, well it's a family diet. Petunia explained that they were all trying to eat healthy to help with Vernon's and Dudley's weight."Albus paused again briefly trying the reflective look out, "I then called Harry back to my office and confronted him about his lies, and well he didn't deny them, he actually looked rather guilty at being caught. So I tried to explain why it was necessary for him to remain with his relatives, the blood wards and the as yet un-captured death eaters. At the time I assumed he had relented, but now, well the boy is missing and it would be in his best interests if we could locate him quickly."

Molly Weasley was stunned. After everything everyone had given for up for the boy, everything that Weasley's had done to make him feel like family, the boy lied; lied just to get out of staying with his relatives. Didn't he realize that everything Albus did was in Harry's best interest? "You wait right here Albus, I'll just nip upstairs and get Ronald, if he knows anything I'm sure he will be more than happy to tell you."

Molly quickly walked up the stairs to her youngest son's bedroom coming to a stop right outside the slightly open door.

"I hope that Charlie gets to him in time." She could her Ron saying.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that Charlie will know what to do, he'll be safe with him." One of the twins replied.

Molly pushed the door open further, "I'm not sure exactly what you're talking about, but I want all three of you downstairs in the kitchen. Your Headmaster is here looking for Harry, and if you know anything you will tell him immediately." Molly's tone brokered no argument.

"Mum, you don't-" But Ron was cut off.

"I know that you must know something, and I know that I am very disappointed in Harry for lying. Albus explained about his relatives."

"They beat him Mum," Fred tried.

"That boy is just trying to get more attention." Molly barked.

"Fine," Ron said rising to his feet, "We will go downstairs and speak with Headmaster Dumbledore." The three boys filed out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen, their mother trailing along behind them.

"Ah Ronald, Fredrick, George," Albus nodded to the boys, "I assume your mother told you why I am here?"

The boys raised eyebrows but just nodded in acknowledgment.

"Good, then you won't mind telling me what you know." Albus said blue eyes regaining a little of their usual twinkle.

"Fine," Ron sneered at the old coot, "You want to know what we know? Fine! We know that up until Harry received his first Hogwarts letter that he lived in the cupboard under the stairs. We know that he has been starved and beaten and worked like the most miserable of all house elves. We know that the summer before our second year we had to break him out of his house. His Uncle put bars on his window and locked his door from the outside and kept him prisoner. They put a small flap in the door just big enough to put a plateful of food through, when the bothered to feed him that is. We know that Fred had to break out of the bedroom then pick the lock to the cupboard to get Harry's things because his relatives locked them up as soon as he got home. We also know that after he told you about what they did to him and you called him a liar that he is no longer comfortable asking for help. He doesn't think anyone cares. But we also know that if he does then ask for help, it's because things are dire." Ron hadn't stopped for a breath yet and he wasn't about to stop until he had said everything that he intended. "So as his brothers, as people that care for Harry and not the-boy-who-defeated-Voldemort-when-fully-trained-wizards-couldn't, we have stepped up. We are helping our little brother where you won't, and _that_ sir, is what we know!"

"Ronald," Albus tried, "I'm sure you must know that Harry is just exaggerating."

"We've seen the bruises and scars Headmaster. We count his ribs when school starts." George said looking disgustedly at the adults.

"Oh dear," Albus murmured, "It seems that Harry is willing to go to any length to get attention." He was desperately trying to save face and convince the boys of Harry's duplicity.

"You see Headmaster, there is your first mistake; Harry hates attention." Fred snorted in contempt.

The three boys just looked at the adults, daring them to try again.

"Like I said," Ron snarled, "since you won't help, we've taken steps."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you tell Professor Dumbledore where that boy is this instant!" Molly yelled her face turning redder than her hair.

Ronald looked at his mother, and then turned to his Professor and looking him straight in the eye was able to speak with perfect honesty, "We don't know where Harry is, and if we did, we most certainly wouldn't tell you." Then Ron stormed out the kitchen door, his twin brother's right behind him.

"You were brilliant Ronnikins." Fred ruffled his hair.

Ron blushed a deep red, "Shut it you."

~oOo~

Molly Weasley just stood in the kitchen staring out at her three youngest boys. "I am so very sorry Albus; I just don't know what has gotten into them."

Albus sighed; this wasn't going as well as he had hoped. "Did they say anything before they came down?"

"I heard them mention Charlie's name, he is home for vacation you see, but I'm not sure if they were speaking in reference to Harry."

"Well alright then, let me know."

The woman nodded wringing her hands. "I'll talk to them again when they calm down a bit."

Albus nodded and said his goodbyes. If the Dragon Handler was involved, Harry could be anywhere.

~oOo~

When Harry woke up, he was in almost no pain. In fact his was snuggled warmly in a nice soft bed. _This must be a dream, but a nice one. Those arms were so strong, and I felt so safe._ He sighed; yes it must be a dream.


	4. Ch 03 Making Plans

Chapter Three:

Harry could hear someone calling his name, but he did his best to ignore it. He wasn't ready to give this dream up. Here, he felt safe and warm; and if he were to give in and wake up, he knew that he would be back in the blood spattered hole that was his 'room', he would wake up to see his Uncle's face purpled with rage, and his own mangled body; no Harry was defiantly not ready to wake up. But still the persistent voice demanded his attention.

"Potter, come on, open your eyes Potter."

Harry wasn't ready to believe that he was not locked in his 'room', but his Uncle never called him Potter, or Harry. It was always boy, or freak.

"Come on Bambi, come back to us."

It was really kind of sadistic for his mind to make him hear his godfather.

"I know you're there cub, wake up for us."

Maybe Vernon had drugged him. Harry was trying to stay in the darkness, but hearing his godfathers calling for him had just made it that much harder. And when a large warm and calloused hand, picked up his own and cradled it gently, Harry couldn't help it. He didn't know who this was that made the fear recede, but it was enough to make him break away from the darkness.

Harry slowly blinked open his eyes, shutting them quickly when the light hurt, he could still hear his godfathers talking to him, and wondered for the first time if this was actually real, if he really wasn't still at the Dursley's.

"We turned down the lights Bambi, can open your pretty green eyes for me?"

Harry slit his eyes open just enough to see, his head exploded with pain when he tried to turn it towards his godfathers voice. He let out a whimper of pain and tears started leaking from his eyes, then suddenly a potion phial was pressed to his lips as a hand, Remy's he thought, cradled his head to tilt it up a bit. Harry swallowed and the pain receded.

"How's that Potter?"

Harry blinked open his eyes wider, and was able to focus on the face of his potions professor. "Thank you," he managed to croak out. "Thirsty, please."

Sirius bent down into his field of vision, "Hey Bambi, it's good to see those emeralds again."

"Siri,"

"Yeah baby, it's me and Remy, and Severus and Charlie. Your brothers sent Charlie and Severus after you."

"Love you Siri."

Sirius smiled, "Love you too Bambi, here's some water for you, can you sip it slowly for me?"

Harry gave a minute nod and his head was gently lifted up again for him to sip the nice cold water. "Better. Dursley's?"

"You are never going back there cub, we won't let that happen, I promise." Remus carded his hand through Harry's hair.

"Potter, Harry, I know you're tired, but I need you to tell me how you feel, are you in any pain?'

"Head feels better," Harry said slowly, "ribs hurt."

"Ok Harry, I'm going to spell your shirt off and take a look, we healed what we needed to stabilize you, now I'm just going to check for further damage. I have a balm here for the bruises and swelling, is it ok if I put it on you?"

Harry nodded, "Thank you Professor."

Charlie had just been sitting there quietly holding Harry's small hand, but when he went to let go, Harry let put a frightened whimper and attempted to tighten his grip. "Hey, it's ok Harry, its Charlie. I just want to help Sev with the balm ok?"

"Safe," Harry whimpered.

Sirius looked at Remus and Severus confusedly. "You're safe here Bambi, I promise."

But Harry was whimpering in fear, so Charlie went to hold his hand again and explain, but as soon as he picked up the small hand in his large one, the whimpers stopped.

"I think Charlie makes him feel safe." Severus explained. "It was Charlie who got him from the Dursley's, and while Harry may not have been conscious at the time, he recognizes Charlie's touch."

Charlie nodded in understanding, "It's ok Harry, I won't let go."

Harry tightened his grip as much as he could, which was not much, in appreciation. He didn't really understand what the professor had said; all he knew is that when this hand was holding his, he felt safe.

"Remus, can you help me please?" Severus requested. "I'm going to spell his shirt off and tilt him to the side a little; I need you to see how much bruising is on his back. Sirius, maybe it would be easier if you climbed on the bed behind him, cradle his body against your chest and try to keep him as still as possible."

Sirius and Remus complied, Remus gently picking Harry up a bit to let Sirius slide in behind him. When Harry was settled back in his godfather's arms, Severus spelled his shirt off. While they had all seen the state he was in when Charlie showed up, the bruises and scars hadn't really registered before now. Earlier they had been so intent on keeping him alive they hadn't stopped to dawdle. But now, having time to study his skin, they could see how mottled it was with old and new bruises and cuts and scars.

Severus tried not grimace, but the sheer number of lacerations and bruises was staggering. Even after a torture session with the Dark Lord, he was never looked this bad. He had been important to the bastard, his only potions master. And Severus may never have really liked Potter, and admittedly for all the wrong reasons, but he would never have left any student to be treated like this. This was cruelty beyond belief and he was surprised that Harry had lived this long. Some of the scars were really old and bespoke of such horrors, what this child must have endured, Severus couldn't even imagine.

"His back is black and blue all along the left side, and there seems to be something written, carved into his skin along the spine. 'Freak' I think it says," Remus said tears streaming down his face.

"Fillet knife, I burned the fish." Harry whispered shuddering at the memory.

Sirius tightened his grip, no one would ever hurt his baby again, no one.

"S'ok Siri, I'm ok now." Harry tried to comfort his godfather.

Sirius chuckled, "I know Bambi, we are going to make it ok again."

Harry nodded. "Charlie?" He asked softly.

"Hey Raven, how you feeling?" Charlie leaned forward so Harry could see his face.

Harry attempted to smile at the redheaded man letting him know he was ok. "How?" he asked referring to his rescue.

"The twins and Ron called Draco over after you sent the note back. I heard them talking and made them tell me what was going on, so don't be upset with them ok?" When Harry nodded Charlie continued, "They were really worried about you."

"Dumbledore?"

Severus looked up from where he was applying the balm, "I'm sorry Harry; he knows you're not at Privet Drive anymore."

"But don't worry cub, we're locked down here, no one can get in unless we let them." Remus added.

"Where?" came the soft question.

"We're at Grimmauld Bambi, not even the headmaster can get past these wards. Guess the Black's paranoia was good for something, huh?" Sirius laughed a little.

Harry attempted to smile again. "There it is cub, we needed to see that." Remus said when he saw the little tilt to the corners of Harry's lips.

"Ok Harry, all done. Does that feel better?" Severus asked wiping the excess cream off his hands, interrupting the conversation.

"Can breathe better."

"Good, I want to give you another dreamless sleep ok? You'll feel even better the next time you wake up."

Harry clung tightly to Charlie's hand, "I'll stay here." Charlie told the distressed teen.

When Harry nodded, Severus helped him take another potion. Sirius kept his godson in his arms just pulling the blanket up to cover them both, Charlie stayed in the chair by the bed to keep a hold of his hand, and Remus conjured up two soft armchairs for Severus and himself. None of them were willing to leave the teen.

It was about an hour later when Severus finally ventured a question. "How are we going to get the two of them out of here, and where are we going to send them?"

Remus shrugged, and Sirius just shook his head and cradled his godson closer.

"I think that Gringotts would probably help. The twins were telling me how fond of Harry one of the goblins is. Griphook I think it is. If they can get us out of the country, maybe we should head to Egypt where Bill is." Charlie suggested.

"Are sure that Albus wouldn't be watching him?" Severus asked.

Charlie shook his head, "Bill works for Gringotts and I'm sure that they wouldn't broadcast what we are doing, and I think if we can make it there quietly enough, we would be relatively safe for the few days until Harry's birthday when we can perform the bonding."

Do we have a way of quietly contacting Bill?" Sirius asked.

"Yes actually, the twins gave Bill and me one of their experiments. It's supposed to send secure messages right to a person who has the device that you specify." Charlie pulled out a little round gold ball that looked kind of like a snitch. "You write your message and pop it in here," he demonstrated by opening the ball, "after you close it, you turn the top half until it clicks while concentrating on the recipient and it sends the message to the other ball."

"Awesome," Sirius grinned.

"It's cheaper than a two way journal, and you don't have to feed or clean up after it like an owl, the twins were going to sell it to students, a way to pass messages to your friends while in class, and to send letters home to their parents."

"Distance restrictions?" Severus asked.

"We haven't found one yet. That's the reason why the twins gave them to us, me in Romania and Bill in Egypt."

"Alright then," Remus said conjuring up parchment, quill, and ink. Let's write a message to your brother, see if he can help us."

Charlie managed with Severus' help to write a message; Harry still had a hold of his hand and was giving no indication of letting go any time soon. When they were finished Sev folded the parchment and placed it in the gold ball and turned the lid concentrating on other redhead. "How do you know if the other person has gotten the message?"

"It glows blue," Charlie said just as the ball briefly lit up in a soft blue color, "and when you have a message, it glows red until you open it."

Less than five minutes later, the ball started glowing red, so Remus opened it up and took out a piece of parchment.

Charlie,

The twins messaged me earlier and explained some of what was happening with Harry. I understand that Ron went off on Mum and Albus and I have to say, I have never been prouder of our little brother. You should send a message to them, the twins and Ron and Draco are all really worried. As to your question, yes Gringotts will help get you out of the country, and once you're here I can set you up with a place to stay hidden.

As to the bond, you know that I will support you, and if your sure than so am I. It will be nice to have Harry officially apart of the family, and despite Mum, I know that Dad will support you, or at the very least not actively get in the way. I will talk with the goblins here and they will contact Griphook at the Diagon branch. Official Gringotts messengers can get through almost any ward, including blood wards, so once we have some arrangements together, expect some company. I'll see you soon, good luck and be careful.

Bill

Charlie finished reading the note and grinned in relief. "How soon is Harry going to be waking up? I don't want to drag him off to Egypt until we have explained everything."

"I gave him a small dose of dreamless; just enough to have him get a restful nap for a couple of hours, so he should be waking up probably within the next half hour." Severus answered.

Sure enough ten minutes later Harry began to stir in his godfathers arms. "Siri?" a small frightened voice asked.

"Right here Bambi," Sirius whispered in his ear. "Remus and Severus and Charlie are here too; remember?"

"Was hoping it wasn't a dream."

"Not a dream cub." Remus smiled into the sleepy emerald eyes.

"How do feel now Harry?" Severus asked the teen.

"Much better Professor, thank you for helping me," Harry told the normally dour man.

"My pleasure Harry, if I had known earlier…" Severus trailed off.

Harry smiled at him, briefly giving Severus a glimpse of his long dead best friend. It was times like this when Harry smiled, or when he laughed that low chuckle, that Lily's memory was all the more real.

"What's going to happen now?" the teen asked.

"Well cub, that's what we need to talk to you about. I'm going to have Kreacher bring up some soup and juice for you, and I want you to eat while we explain our idea."

Harry nodded. "I don't have to go back though, right?"

"Absolutely not Harry," Charlie said vehemently, "if you don't want to go with our idea, we'll do our best to think up something else." He caressed Harry's knuckles in reassurance.

Sirius called Kreacher and he soon had a tray set up on Harry's lap, Sirius still holding him not wanting, or just unable to let go quite yet. He made Harry giggle every time he tried to steal a bite of Harry's soup, and the three men relaxed even more with every laugh. When he was about half way through, Remus and Sirius started to explain about the Dominance Bond; Harry for the most part listened with an open mind, only frowning occasionally.

"So if Charlie and I do this, he will be stuck with me forever?" Harry asked worriedly. "I don't want him to be unhappy."

Charlie smiled at the raven haired teen softly. "Believe me Harry; I wouldn't do this if I didn't think that we couldn't both be happy."

Harry looked at the redheaded man in trepidation. "I just don't want you to end up hating me because we are stuck together forever."

Charlie looked deep into emerald eyes, "Harry, I promise you, if you are happy and safe, then I am happy."

The green eyed boy looked over into his shoulder into his godfather's bright blue eyes, asking silently if he thought this was a good idea.

Sirius hugged Harry as tightly as he could without hurting him. "Both Remus and I think that you could be happy together, and Charlie will keep you safe. We are ok with this Bambi as long as you are ok with it, I swear."

Remus nodded in agreement when Harry glanced over to him. "Whatever keeps you safe and happy cub, you could even marry Sev here if you wanted and we would support you."

Severus and Harry simultaneously grimaced causing the other three men laugh. "Too many names," Harry muttered.

"What?" Sirius asked confused.

"Bambi, Cub, Raven, Harry, Potter. Can you all pick one and stick to it." Harry complained.

The men all laughed at the expression on Harry's face. "We did, we all just picked out one _each_, so now we have our own nicknames just for you Raven." Charlie smiled, his cerulean eyes glinting with amusement.

Harry looked over at Charlie, his face serious once again. "If you all think it's a good idea, and if you're sure Charlie that I won't make you unhappy, I'll do it."

Severus reached out and gently gripped Harry's chin turning his face to look him in the eyes. "We want to make sure that you will happy too Harry. Do you understand what the bond entails?"

"Yes, I understand, and I trust you all and Charlie. I know that you won't do anything that will hurt or make me unhappy. I'm sure." Harry turned to cuddle further into Sirius's arms, "Siri, I know that you and Remy wanted to adopt me; is," Harry paused to take a breath, "would it be ok if I called you Dad? Both of you?" Harry looked down timidly at his hands, clenching his fingers together and reflexively releasing them.

"Oh, Bambi, I would be honored if you want to call me Dad." Sirius hugged him.

"I've always wanted to be a Papa, cub. And just because you will be bonded, doesn't mean that you won't still be our little boy."

Severus was loath to admit it, but the scene brought a film of tears to his eyes, and he swallowed while trying to hold back a soft smile.

"I love you Dad, Papa." Harry drifted back into sleep, safe in his Dad's arms.


	5. Ch 04 Making a Break for It

A/N: Ok I know for that everyone who reads this story as well as my other two, that I generally update a little faster, not that this wasn't posted in a reasonable amount of time, but all I can say is that going on a last minute business trip has me a little frazzled. The person who was supposed to go got really sick so I ended up cathing a last minute flight on Mon, and now I'm stuck in a Hotel with nothing but the mini bar for company. Boring!! Anyway here is the next installment of 'Someone to Protect Him', let me know what you think. -K

* * *

Chapter Four:

Charlie was sitting with his future husband just watching him sleep. Harry, he decided, was too cute for words while sleeping. He snuffled and sighed, and curled up on his side with his knees pulled into his chest and a hand curled up near his face. Occasionally a lock of silky hair would fall in his face and Harry's nose would scrunch up as he tried to blow the offensive strands away. After about five minutes of this he would finally reach up with his little hand and brush the lock of hair from his face. Yes his future bonded was just too cute.

Though Harry had seemed to take everything into stride surprisingly well, Charlie was still worried. He wondered if Harry truly understood what it was that he had agreed to, if he realized what the bonding would entail. For all intents and purposes until he reached the age of 21, Harry would look to him for everything, permission for everything. Charlie as the Dominant was charged with the care and protection of the Submissive partner, and as such it was his duty to make sure that Harry was happy and healthy. He realized that Harry understood that this was a lifetime commitment, the Dominance part of the bond only intact until Harry's 21st, and then they would renew vows as a bonded couple with a truly equal partnership. The part that worried Charlie was the fact that Harry seemed more concerned with Charlie's happiness as opposed to his own and Charlie knew exactly where to place the blame for that. That was entirely Albus Dumbledore's fault for making Harry believe he was good for nothing but as a weapon to kill a Dark Lord. And after everything that Albus and Harry's so called family had put him through, and Harry still held the compassion of ten people at the very least, Harry's concern for himself always secondary, and if it was the only thing that Charlie was ever able to accomplish for the rest of his life, it would be to make Harry think of himself first at least once.

The red-head was pulled from his thoughts when Harry groaned, Charlie saw him starting to mumble under his breath but couldn't make out the words when suddenly his Raven started to thrash around then sat upright and screamed while still asleep. The Dragon Keeper was immobilized with shock for a moment before he came to himself, he lunged forward inserting himself behind the screaming teen and gently pulled the boy back into his body curling his arms protectively around his Raven. Harry was whispering one word over and over but is was so low and guttural that Charlie could still not make it out, the teen was continuously struggling raising his arms as if to ward off an attack, so Charlie just continued to cuddle the terrified teen to his chest speaking soothing as if to a frightened animal. Soon Harry's nightmare seemed to wind down and Charlie was left with an armful of a still sleeping but sobbing Raven.

Unobserved from the doorway, Remus and Sirius watched the gentle man calm their son. "I think this is going to be good for Harry," Remus whispered to his husband.

"I don't know of Charlie realizes that he has already given up a portion of his heart to our Bambi. I know he cared about him before, but this is different, and you're right, this is going to be good for Harry."

The two men watched silently as Charlie finally soothed Harry back into a restful sleep, then they walked back downstairs knowing that the red-head would take care of their son. When they reached the kitchen it was to see Severus perusing yesterday's Daily Prophet and drinking a cup of tea.

"Everything ok?" The potions master asked.

"Yeah, Charlie has everything under control."

"Good," the stoic man said. He continued to read the day old paper when a thought randomly occurred to him. "What about when the school term begins? What are we going to do to keep Albus in line when Harry goes back to Hogwarts without Charlie?"

"I was thinking about that actually," the werewolf answered, "and while we will need to discuss it with Charlie first I think I out best bet would be to get in contact with Lucius."

Sirius looked over at his husband confused, "What good would that do?"

"Well as we all know, Lucius is head of the school governors; and as such he was able to force Albus into giving me the vacant DADA position. If Charlie is amenable I know that Albus is looking for a replacement for Rolanda Hooch as the flying instructor, and Hagrid would probably be ok with handing of the NEWT years of COMC."

"Actually," Charlie said from the doorway, he had come down for a cup of tea, "that's a great idea, otherwise I was seriously going to consider pulling him from Hogwarts and hiring tutors. I have more than enough vacation time built up for this school year and as for next year I'm sure I can arrange for a leave of absence returning for the breeding season if I'm needed. As long as Harry is ok with spending the summer on the reserve with me it should all work out fine; and anything that has the potential to annoy Albus is something I would be more than interested in getting behind."

"I believe that we should send a note to Lucius via the twins and not only let him know what's going on if his son hasn't already told him, but ask if he could arrange that for us." Remus nodded.

Sirius chuckled at the obvious delight in Remus and Charlie's eyes on being able to get a drop on the old coot, and he couldn't help but notice Severus' lips twitching as well.

"I'll just write a short missive," the onyx eyed man said conjuring quill and ink, as well as parchment.

After the note was sent, Remus and Sirius went to sit with their son, while Charlie nursed his tea waiting for their contact from Gringotts.

It was around the time when the last sleeping potion should be wearing off, and the two fathers were double checking the contents of Harry's trunk to make sure everything was there, while Charlie and Severus went over the plan again. As soon as the port key took off with the two intendeds, Severus, Sirius, and Remus would immediately head for Malfoy manor to meet with Lucius and being laying their false trail for Albus to follow, they will then jump to Prince Manor, then to another Black property etcetera; hopefully the continuous hops will confuse any potential tails and the golem Harry would be convincing enough as well, then they will head for Egypt for the bonding ceremony.

Charlie had written to Bill again, and his brother assured him that he would take care of getting the bonding robes leaving Charlie enough time to look for a ring, the Dragon Keeper wanted to get that himself. Bill would also look into the Potter vault inventory and locate the cuffs that they would need to complete the dominant bond. In this type of bond, the submissive wore two cuffs, one on both wrist's and the dominant a matching cuff on one wrist. It was to signify that they were in a bond and show people the balance of said bond as well as for the submissive's protection. By signifying the type of bond, if anyone were to approach Harry inappropriately in any way, Charlie would have full ministry backing to retaliate and protect his submissive in any way he deemed appropriate.

They had just finished going over the last of the plan when they heard a popping sound, the only warning Charlie and Severus got when a Gringotts goblin was suddenly standing before them. "Mister Weasley, Lord Prince."

The two men where greeting the goblin just as the door the door to the kitchen opened and Sirius ushered his son and mate into the room, "Griphook, it's great to see you," Harry said surprised.

"Young Master Potter, it is my pleasure to be assisting you." The goblin replied smiling making the other occupants of the room shudder. "Mister Bill Weasley sends his compliments on a safe journey. The London Branch also sends their compliments and congratulations on your bonding." The goblin handed an ornate box to the Dragon Keeper, "The password is Dragon Love, and the port key will take you directly to our Cairo Brach where your brother will receive you." Griphook bowed once again then disappeared with a small pop.

"Ok Bambi, are you ready?" Sirius asked his son.

Harry took a deep breath and reached out to hug his fathers, "You'll be there won't you? And you to Professor?"

"We'll all be there for your bonding Cub, we promise." Remus hugged his son.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Bambi, I just have to pick up a new camera." Sirius laughed.

"I will be performing the ceremony as Lord Prince so it wouldn't do for me to miss it." Severus said.

"Ok then, I'm ready." Harry reached out one hand to Charlie who instantly cradled the significantly smaller appendage in his own and they each held onto the box with the other.

"Dragon Love," Charlie said, and the two future husbands were snatched away from sight.

"Here we go," Sirius said reopening the floo for the three men to head for Malfoy Manor.

OooooO

Bill had been waiting in his office for his brother and Harry for about an hour when they suddenly popped into view. He was instantly greeted to the sight of Harry hitting his knees trying not to retch.

"Hate port keys, grave yard, hate port keys," was all the Curse Breaker was able to make out as Charlie scooped the teen into his arms and settled into a chair with the boy in his lap stroking his back to calm him down.

"I'm so sorry Raven; I forgot about that wretched cup, I'm so sorry." Charlie was saying.

Harry finally got himself under control and instantly blushed when he realized he was seated on the strong red-heads lap. "Sorry," he said trying to get up, but Charlie wouldn't let go.

"Perfectly understandable Harry," Bill spoke up. "I hate the things as well, and I don't have so good an excuse."

"Big brother," Charlie nodded in greeting. "Has anybody contacted you?"

"Mum fire called, I pretended to be indignant on Albus' behalf, spouted something nonsensical about Harry being ungrateful, and promised to get in touch right away if I heard anything; she ate it right up."

Charlie shook his head in disbelief, "I think if Albus told her she was actually a blonde, Mum would believe him without a second thought."

Harry finally gave up the struggle to get out of his future husbands lap and just slumped into the man chest. "Your mum was always so concerned, I don't understand why she thinks I would suddenly start lying," his lips trembled as he tried to hold in his tears.

Charlie wrapped his arms completely around the green eyed boy and hugged him. "Don't think about it Raven, the twins and Ron and Draco all love you and won't let her hurt you, as well as your soon to be official big brother over there, and I won't let her hurt you either."

Harry tucked his head under Charlie's chin burying his face in the muscled chest. "Ok," he mumbled.

Bill thought they looked so cute and so right together, and couldn't help but think that this was just what his lonely brother needed, someone to take care of and someone to take care of him in return.

"Well," the Curse Breaker continued, "where are the others?"

"Laying a false trail," Charlie replied. "We had Grimmauld Place completely locked down of course, but we felt that it was better to leave the tails something to follow, so they left for Malfoy Manor and with a golem Harry they will start property hoping until our bonding day."

"And they promised not to miss it," the green eyed teen added.

Charlie rubbed his big hand up and down Harry's back soothingly, "Yes they did Raven, I'm sure there won't be any problems, and if there are then Lucius and the twins will create a big enough distraction so they can slip away."

Harry looked up into Charlie's azure eyes and nodded once before burying his head back into the man's chest. "Ok Charlie."

"Ok guys; let's get you settled into quarters, for now you'll stay at my place. I always have heavy wards up; after all I'm a curse breaker so no one will think it odd if a few more pop up." Bill said getting to his feet. "Follow me."

Charlie gently set Harry on his feet and keeping hold of the teens small hand followed his brother. It was a short walk to Bill's flat, and once they were in Bill put up the extra few wards that would make absolutely sure that no one uninvited would get in.

"Charlie," Harry said timidly tugging on the Dragon Keepers calloused hand.

"What is it Raven?"

"I'm kind of hungry," Harry said, his stomach letting out a fierce growl to emphasize his point.

Charlie laughed hugging the emerald eyed boy with one arm. "I think we should probably get you some food before your stomach protests too much more."

"I'm not much of a cook, but I think I can whip us up something." Bill also laughed.

Harry blushed bright red before hiding his face in Charlie's side, "I can cook," he mumbled.

"What was that Harry?" Bill asked.

Harry looked up. "I can cook; I'm pretty good at it. Well, my relatives never really complained anyway."

"I don't know Harry, Severus and I talked about your school work, and apparently your potions score leaves a little something to be desired." Charlie teased.

Harry clenched his jaw and looked down.

"What is it Raven? I was teasing you, you know that right? I'm sure that whatever you cook we'll love." Charlie said instantly at seeing the expression on Harry's face. "Please Harry, tell me what's wrong."

Harry looked up with watery green eyes. "It's just that, with the Dursley's I learned to never excel at anything except for cooking and chores. If I got a better grade than my cousin I got beaten. And when I went to Hogwarts well Hermione is one of my only two really close friends and she always looked so disappointed if I got a better score. Her friendship is more important that my grades so I just held back a little, I like to see her so happy when she gets those high marks. Stupid huh," Harry looked away ashamed.

Charlie reached over and tilted Harry's chin up so that he could look in his eyes. "It's not stupid to want your friends happy Harry. But you have to realize that Hermione should want the same thing for you in return. She should be just as thrilled on your behalf for getting good marks. So this year, I want you to do your best understand, and if Hermione is really your friend she will be happy for you."

Harry bit his lip and looked between Charlie and Bill. "I know," he said. "Anyway, despite the fact that the Dursley's considered cooking to be a punishment, I really enjoy it. I would love to cook for us if that's ok."

"We would be honored most honorable Chef Harry," Bill bowed. "Have at it," the tall red head gestured to the kitchen. He was taken slightly aback at the happy grin Harry threw his way, catching his breath a little at the transformation. Charlie was sure lucky; Harry was truly beautiful of heart, mind, and body.

Charlie seeing the look on his brother's face elbowed him in the ribs. "That is your future brother in law I remind you."

"I don't know Char, I fit the requirements of the dominance bond as well, we should see if he wants to upgrade to a curse breaker." Bill teased his younger brother. "Just kidding," he said holding his hands in a placatory fashion at seeing the expression on Charlie's face. "Harry is my littlest brother nothing more I promise you."

The two red heads quietly talked of Charlie's plans for the upcoming school year while listening to the rattling pans in Bill's kitchen. Soon enough an enticing aroma wafted through the room pulling them towards where Harry stood at the stove.

"What is that amazing smell Raven?" Charlie asked crowding up behind Harry resting his chin on the short boys shoulder.

"Curry, Bill had all the ingredients."

"So Harry, how would you feel about upgrading to a cures breaker?" Bill grinned from where he was setting the table.

Harry turned pan in hand and walked towards the table. "I'm sorry Bill, but I sort of have this thing for really 'built' men, and have you seen Charlie in a pair of tight jeans."

Charlie spluttered, "Harry!"

"What," Harry asked big green eyes shining with innocence.

Bill laughed and laughed plopping down in his chair, "Oh man, the expression on your face Char."

Charlie just shook his head grinning, "Guess I'm going to have to buy more jeans." He winked at Harry who was dishing up food.

Harry blushed and quickly sat down. "Well dig in, tell me what you think."

Bill and Charlie eagerly dug into deliciously smelling food moaning in appreciation. "Merlin Harry, this is good." Bill grinned. "So Sunday dinners at your place, right?"

Harry smiled happily, "I made pudding for dessert too."

Charlie and Bill grinned at the emerald eyed boy, digging into their food already ready for dessert.

OooooO

Severus emerged from the fireplace first gracefully stepping out of the way waiting for his two companions. Lucius sat behind his desk going through some last minute paper work before they took off on their 'trip'. When the two Marauders flooed through Severus quickly turned to shut the floo down.

"Where's Draco?" He asked the blonde man.

"He will be remaining with the twins and Ron to keep an eye on Molly and the little Weasley girl.

"Are we all set then?" Sirius asked.

"Yes we are, I've arranged for a port key out of Gringotts. I think with the golem Potter we should be seen going to the bank, and leave from there. Let them find us easily, and then make the trail harder to follow after that. Moody is our contact."

"Are you sure about Alastor?" Remus asked worriedly, the ex-auror was famous for his loyalty to Dumbledore.

"I'm positive between him and Blacks cousin Nymphadora that Albus will be sufficiently occupied. Alastor was the one who originally came to me with concerns regarding Harry, and after I made sure it wasn't a set up, we made some plans." Lucius explained calmly.

"Did you test him?" The potions master asked eyebrow raised.

"He willing took the veritaserum as well as making me an unbreakable vow, and Nymphadora would do anything for Black."

"Ok then, let's get this show on the road." Sirius grinned taking out his wand and building a golem of his son. After he activated it, the men gave the golem directions and took off for Diagon Alley.

Sure enough after they emerged from the Leaky Cauldron Severus immediately spotted Mundungus Fletcher following them. He subtly indicated their new shadow to the others and calmly kept walking to the bank. Sirius spotted another tail out of the corner of his eye and kept a watch on him.

The men and the fake Harry where almost to the bank when Hermione and Ginny caught up with them, "Oh Harry, we were so worried!" Ginny exclaimed throwing herself into the fake Harry's arms.

Fake Harry stepped back quickly, "Ah Ginny, no need to worry, I'm with my godfather and Remus.

"Yes but Harry, you should have listened to Professor Dumbledore, he wouldn't have sent you back to your relatives if it wasn't for your own good." The know it all said.

"I'm with my god-father." The fake Harry repeated. "Everything is fine Hermione."

"That's beside the point Harry," Hermione said winding up for a lecture.

"That's enough Miss Granger," Severus stepped in. "As you can see we are taking steps to ensure Mr. Potter's safety, and as the mutt is his god-father there was no issue with him taking Harry for a few days with the Dursley's permission."

"But Professor, you shouldn't have to waste your time watching over Harry like this just because he was bored." Hermione tried again.

"I assure you Miss Granger I don't do things I don't want."

"Harry, you really should go back to your Aunt's, I don't want you to get hurt because you weren't behind the wards." Ginny said sidling up next to the fake Harry.

Fake Harry side stepped her quickly, "Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy are with us to Ginny. Siri said it would be ok to go out."

"Now ladies, we are just popping into the bank so I can get some money out, I need to buy my Harry a birthday present still." Sirius said pushing the fake Harry up the stairs. "I'm sure we'll see you later."

Fake Harry waved to the two girls before disappearing into the bank, the four men right behind him.

"Something weird is going on," Hermione mumbled. "Let's go find your Mum and let her know that Harry's in Gringotts." She turned to the red head next to her.

Ginny nodded, "Mum will talk sense into Harry I'm sure of it. Harry loves her like a mum, he'll listen. Hey Hermione, why wouldn't he let me hug him? I'm sure that he likes me."

Hermione just looked at the girl before walking away. She knew very well that Harry liked boys, and couldn't understand what the Professor was thinking getting Ginny's hopes up like that. Hermione sighed, she hoped that Mrs. Weasley would be able to get through to Harry, it was for his own protection that he needed to be with his relatives, and it wasn't fair of him to make everyone scramble around trying to protect him out in the open like this just because he was bored. She knew that Harry hated his relatives, and Harry had told them about the cupboard and food and beatings, but Professor Dumbledore had assured her that Harry was being protected while there, and the Dursley's couldn't touch him. So why couldn't Harry just be patient during the summer?

The girls had just spotted Mrs. Weasley when Mundungus Fletched came charging up. "They just port keyed out of Gringotts, I'm gonna go let the Professor know, you lot head home."

"That boy," Mrs. Weasley muttered, "making us run around after him like we have nothing better to do, and those lies."

Hermione frowned. Lies? Harry never lied. What was going on?


	6. Ch 05 Bonding

Chapter Five:

After dinner, Bill and Charlie had insisted on doing the dishes since Harry had cooked. Harry sat at the table sipping a cup of tea watching the brother's banter back and forth while he contemplated the erratic turn his life had just taken. After Voldemort had died in the cemetery and Sirius had been cleared, Harry had thought that he would finally get the chance to have a normal life. He would get to live with his dad's, for that's how he thought of them Sirius and Remus were his dad's. They might have only been in his life for two years, but it had been the happiest two years of his life despite the threat of Tim Riddle. He wondered if it would have turned out better if had told his Dad's about the beatings and starvation. He knew they loved him, and he loved them in return but it was still so hard to trust adults, especially after Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had been his hero. HE had rescued Harry from the Dursley's, showed him the world of magic, and for three years he had trusted and practically worshipped the ground he walked on. The beginning of his fourth year though it had all changed. The look in the man's eye when he had called out Harry's name as a fourth champion, and the way he had left Harry to flail around on his own was the beginning of the end. Dumbledore had of course believed Harry when he said he hadn't put his name in the cup, but the fact of the matter was is that Dumbledore could have gotten Harry out of the tournament easily, and instead he allowed Crouch to make him compete. You would have at least thought that Dumbledore would have helped him train, after all the other champions had three years of schooling on him. But he hadn't. If Draco and the twins and Professor Snape hadn't helped him, Harry would have died during the first task. Honestly, what chance had a fourteen year old boy stood against a fully grown nesting dragon? Charlie had been an immense help as well. After Hagrid had snuck him out to see the dragons, Harry had gone to brood by the lake, that's where Charlie had found him. At first he had just sat next to him, a calming presence, but Harry had soon been curled in the older man's arms sobbing his heart out.

After that, Charlie had managed to remain for the entire tournament, helping where he could, but mostly remaining a strong calm presence. Harry supposed that this was why he wasn't freaking out so much about being bonded to the man. It probably helped that Harry had an enormous crush on the burly Dragon Keeper, but mostly it had to do with the fact that he felt absolutely safe with the man, especially after he had gotten him away from the Dursley's. Harry held no illusions were Charlie was concerned. He realized that the man was wasting his life on a fifteen year old boy, so Harry had made up his mind to do everything he could to make Charlie not regret saving him. It never occurred to him, that maybe the Dragon Keeper might hold deeper feelings for him; after all he was a scrawny ugly fifteen year old boy who was ruining his chance at having a life.

"What are you thinking about so hard Raven?" Charlie asked. He had been trying to get Harry's attention for several minutes.

"Huh," the green eyes blinked at him blankly.

"I think that he's probably exhausted, you both are probably exhausted." Bill spoke up. "I only have one spare room, but there is room enough for two beds, is that ok?"

"It's just fine thank you Bill." Charlie answered for himself and Harry, "You ready for bed little one?"

"Yes Charlie, I'm really tired."

Charlie gently smiled down at his future husband, "Ok then," he swopped down and picked up the small boy in his arms, "let's put you to bed then shall we?"

Harry blushed scarlet, "Let me down you brute!"

Bill laughed heartily at the two, "Yeah you brute, but the little one down."

Charlie laughed as well and just shook his head carrying Harry into the spare room before setting him on his feet. "Here let me conjure another bed," he said waving his wand and wordlessly conjuring a second bed against the wall. "Let's get changed." Charlie pulled out Harry's shrunken trunk and enlarged it after setting it at the foot of the larger bed. "Here you go, if you don't mind I'll just go shower first."

Harry nodded, "I'll take one in the morning; I'm just too tired to right now."

Charlie smiled at his Raven and left the room. Harry swiftly changed into too large pj's and crawled into the comfortable looking bed, he vaguely recalled hearing the shower turn on before drifting off to sleep. Harry was having a good dream, he and Charlie were together, Charlie was keeping him safe, and they were sitting together on a couch thinking about what Harry might want to do when he graduated from Hogwarts. Harry had just shyly told his husband that maybe he would like to be a stay at home dad, when all of a sudden the red-heads face had morphed into anger.

_"It's not enough that I married you, now you want me to give you children too!" _Dream Charlie had yelled at him. _"Your nothing but a freak boy, and I won't allow you to have freakish children."_ Dream Charlie's face had changed into Harry's Uncle Vernon, and all of a sudden Harry was back in Privet Drive trying to shield his body from his Uncle's blows.

_"You're a freak boy, and your kind shouldn't be allowed to reproduce." _His Uncle raised his foot and sent it flying into Harry's groin. He raised it again kicking him in the chest and Harry could hear the sickening crack of his ribs breaking. _"Freaks like you and your freaky parents shouldn't exist in the first place. The world will be a better place once you're dead!"_

_"Please Uncle Vernon, please I didn't do anything." _Harry begged his Uncle to stop. _"Please Uncle Vernon stop, stop!"_

Harry sat up abruptly screaming in terror from his dream, and started crying heart wrenching sobs of pain and despair. He was reduced to dry heaving when he finally noticed the strong arms wrapped around him and the fact that he was seated in someone's lap. The large warm hands soothed through his hair and stroked down his back while the warm body gently rocked him and low soothing words filtered through the haze in his mind. Eventually exhausted he slumped against the body allowing himself to be drawn back down under the covers, when he felt the body begin to move away he couldn't stop the whimpers, the body hesitated before settling back in the bed with him and Harry felt himself being drawn back into the strong arms and pulled into the warm body. He felt safe wrapped up in the arms, and snuggled his head into the chest falling back to sleep.

Charlie just hugged the teen even closer looking to the doorway where his brother stood. "He's fallen back to sleep."

Bill nodded, and retreated to his own room. He hoped that Charlie would be able to soothe his littlest brothers fears and that the two would be able to be happy together.

The next morning came too quickly for Charlie, and soon the bright egyptian sun was streaming through the windows beckoning Charlie to start his day. He had spent last night holding his Raven close keeping the bad dreams at bay. Once Harry had fallen back into a deep sleep Charlie had once again tried to move away. He had been afraid that if Harry woke up in his arms that the young man would freak, but whenever Charlie tried to ease the green eyed boy out of his arms, he would begin to whimper and thrash, so the Dragon Keeper would gather the distressed teen back into his arms and Harry would snuggle back into his chest sleeping peacefully once again.

He broke from his contemplations when he felt the small body begin to stretch against his own. With a final cat like stretch bright green eyes blinked open slowly focusing on his own azure ones. "Morning?"

"Good Morning Raven, though I may need to rename you kitten, since you wake up like one." Charlie grinned.

Harry blushed and pulled away noticing his body was pressed in close to Charlie's strong taunt one. He hoped that the older man hadn't noticed his morning problem, and he quickly jumped out of bed saying something about a quick shower before getting breakfast ready.

Charlie just grinned leaning up on his elbows to watch the blushing boy run for cover. When the door slammed shut Charlie fell back laughing quietly.

"So, how did he sleep?" Bill asked from the open door.

Charlie smiled smugly, "He wouldn't let me go."

Bill just grinned at his brother, "Yeah, I think that things will work out well with you two."

"Good morning Bill, what would you like for breakfast?" Harry asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Anything your pretty little hands make is good with me Harry."

Harry blushed again, and nodded before exiting the room.

"There is going to be absolutely no blood left in his brain if he keeps blushing like that." Charlie snorted. "Can you keep him out of trouble for a few hours? I want to go ring shopping."

"No problem little brother, I'm sure I can keep him occupied, maybe convince him that he would rather have a curse breaker."

Charlie launched himself out of the bed pinning his brother to the floor. "I remind you brother that that little green eyed Raven is mine!"

Before the fight could escalate, the boys heard Harry call for them to come for breakfast.

Charlie and Bill grinned at each other before racing to the kitchen and flinging themselves into chairs. Harry laughed at the two eager men and quickly served them plates full of eggs, sausage, grilled tomatoes, and toast.

"Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee please," the men chorused.

Harry grinned and poured two steaming mugs of coffee, "Here you go, dig in I made plenty."

Charlie eagerly dug in relishing the taste of a well prepared meal. When he was finished, he turned to Harry, "That was delicious Harry."

Harry beamed, "Thank you Charlie."

"So Harry, I was wondering if you would be ok spending a few hours with Bill. I need to get a few things and I think it would be safer if you stayed at the bank with him."

"Ok, I don't mind if it's alright with Bill."

"It's fine Harry, I can show you what I do, maybe give you a few ideas for when you graduate."

"Ok then, but please be careful Charlie. I don't know what I would do if someone hurt you." Harry turned big pleading green eyes on his intended.

Charlie stood up and gathered the tiny teen in his arms. "I promise I'll be careful Raven, but you have to promise not to let that lug talk you into switching to a curse breaker."

That made Harry laugh which relieved Charlie to no end. "Ok Charlie, I promise."

Charlie pressed a light kiss to Harry's forehead causing the boy to blush again before applying a glamour to himself. "Think it'll do?"

"I certainly wouldn't let you kiss me." Bill said.

"You look creepy." Harry added.

"So that means no one will recognize me then right?"

"Right," The other two chorused.

Charlie said goodbye and casually strolled out of the building.

"Ok Harry, you put on that invisibility cloak and we'll head for the bank, if for any reason you feel threatened, or someone comes after you or me, you run for it. No one can remove you from the bank, so head for there ok?"

"Yes Bill." Harry nodded. He fetched his cloak and after slipping it on followed Bill out of the building.

They made it to the bank with no interference, but when they reached Bill's office it was to find someone waiting for them.

"Kingsley, what can I do for you?"

"Ah Bill, the goblins let me wait for you in here, I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all," Bill replied slipping into his chair. "What brings you to Cairo?"

"Albus," Kingsley shrugged. "He wants us to find Harry." Kingsley rolled his eyes showing Bill his dissatisfaction with the headmaster.

"I haven't seen him recently," Bill said not exactly lying.

Kingsley grinned, "Well then I will head back to Scotland immediately and let Albus know ."

Bill nodded, "You also tell him that I have already been in contact with my Mum ok?"

Kingsley nodded back in acknowledgment.

Once the door had shut behind him and Bill had put up wards to prevent anyone from entering the office, Harry took his cloak off and looked worriedly at the red-head. "He knows."

"He won't say anything Harry, I promise."

"How can you be sure though?" Harry was panicking. "I can't go back to the Dursley's Bill, I can't." He started to sob in fear.

Bill stood and gathered Harry to him. "Remember I promised to protect my littlest brother and that's just what I'm going to do. I won't let them take you; Charlie won't let them take you. Everything will be ok."

Harry nodded calming down. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's perfectly alright Harry. You have every reason to be afraid, but just remember that you have brothers and Dad's and real Uncles and especially Charlie fighting for you. You fought for us protected us, and now it's our turn to fight for and protect you."

Harry peered into Bill's eyes, his intense green orbs looking directly into his soul it seemed. After a moment Harry nodded once more. "I like having big brothers."

"And we love our littlest brother very much. Anyway enough worrying, how about we look through the Potter Vaults inventory and see if we can't locate any bonding cuffs."

"Vaults, as in more than one?" Harry asked confused. "Are you sure?"

Bill turned to Harry. "Yes," he said slowly, "the Potter's are a very old and prestigious family, you undoubtedly hold not only the title of Lord Potter, but many vaults and properties and most likely businesses as well."

"I only have the one key, and no one has ever told me about being a Lord or any houses or anything."

Bill's jaw clenched in anger, "With what the headmaster is trying to pull, I guess we really shouldn't be surprised."

Harry looked at the red head wide eyed. "Do you think my parents would have left any personal things in any of those vaults, because the only one I know of doesn't having anything put a small pile of galleons."

Bill smiled, "Most assuredly. Let's check the inventory. Once you and Char bond, you both need to be wearing those cuffs as proof. It's for your protection and also so that Char has the right to protect you." Bill turned to a muggle like filing cabinet sitting against the wall; he pulled out his wand and tapped the drawer saying "Potter, London England" very clearly. He then opened the drawer and pulled out a very thick dusty folder. "Here we are," he said dividing the folder in two, "you start looking through those, look for an inventory sheet, and I'll check through this half."

The two spent a quiet hour before Harry looked up, "Is this what we're looking for?"

Bill took the proffered paper, "Yup that's exactly right. Let's see here," he pursed his lips perusing the stack of sheets. "Ah, it looks like the Potter's do indeed have a pair of bonding cuffs in a vault in our Paris branch."

"How will we get them?" Harry asked.

"If the owner of the vault is amenable, a goblin can be sent to retrieve items and/or money from the vaults. Most people do this, though a few indulgent people with children or very private people prefer to go to their vaults themselves."

"We need the cuffs for the ceremony right?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, I guess we should ask one of the goblins to retrieve the cuffs."

Bill nodded and called for a goblin named Garnok. After he explained the nature of the errand, the goblin nodded and disappeared.

"How long until he gets back," Harry asked.

Before Bill could answer Garnok reappeared in Bill's office and held out a beautiful hand carved box to Harry.

"Rather quick."

"Ha, ha," Harry muttered. "Thank you Garnok, I really appreciate you going to get this for me."

Garnok bowed, "My pleasure Young Master Potter."

After the goblin bid them goodbye, Harry gently set the box on Bill's desk and opened it. Harry gasped in surprise and delight at the contents. Set in silk were three ornate silver cuffs. Two were a little more feminine looking being smaller, and the last one was larger and more masculine looking. The larger cuff had a design of interlocking celtic protection knots running the length, and the two smaller cuffs held the same design but with celtic love knots interwoven between the protection knots. The cuffs were gorgeous and Harry could already picture them on his wrists.

"They're lovely," Bill said.

It was a few hours later when Charlie finally showed up. "Did Bill behave?"

"Well, after he ravished against the wall, we moved to the de-"

Bill was sputtering, trying not to laugh and failing miserably,

Charlie was sure he resembled a gaping fish by this point, trying to laugh and smile and look indignant all at once. "SO funny Raven, I'll get you for that!" He launched himself at the hysterically laughing teen who was trying to dodge him but having no luck, Charlie picked him up and sat down with him in his lap pinning his arms with one of his own and tickling him.

"Kidding, I was kidding, Merlin Charlie I give," Harry gasped out laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face.

"Ok, as long as you acknowledge my superiority I suppose I will let it go." At Harry's nod Charlie continued, "So what did you really do today?"

"Actually we went through the inventory to my parents vaults, did you know that I have more than one, and Bill says that I am a Lord to, or will be one anyway, and that I probably have more houses than the one at Godrics Hollow."

"You didn't know about any of that?" Charlie asked.

Harry frowned and shook his head. He smiled a moment later though and jumped up to grab the box with the cuffs. "Bill and I sent a really nice goblin to fetch this though; Bill said we would need them for our bonding." Harry blushed a bit at the last part.

Charlie smiled reassuringly at him before taking the box the teen held out. "These are beautiful," he told Harry.

"Are you sure they're ok?"

"They're perfect Harry." Charlie told his Raven. At Harry's nod Charlie frowned. "Are you ok Harry? I mean really ok? Remember we don't have to do this this way if you don't want. We can figure something else out."

Harry looked up quickly, "No Charlie, I'm ok with it, it's just-"

"Just what Harry?" Bill asked gently.

"I don't want to ruin Charlie's life?" Harry wailed bursting into tears.

Charlie knelt down in front of Harry who had slumped to the ground. He tilted the small teens chin up until he could look into his green orbs, "Harry, I promise you that if I thought for one moment that you and I couldn't be happy I wouldn't have agreed to the bonding."

"You're sure?" Harry asked tremulously.

"Absolutely Raven." Charlie smiled.

OooooO

Before Charlie knew it, it was the night before Harry's fifteenth birthday, the day before their bonding. He knew that Harry was nervous, and honestly Charlie was as well. He had always imagined that on his bonding day he would be surrounded by his family. But circumstances such as they are prevented his family other than Bill attending their big day.

Harry oddly enough seemed to be sleeping soundly, though since that first night, they had discovered that if Charlie slept with him, the nightmares didn't come. So after the initial awkwardness of Charlie just climbing into bed with him, he got over it, and this time as soon as Charlie slipped under the blankets Harry immediately moved over draping his small form over Charlie's strong one dropping off to sleep instantly.

When morning finally came, Charlie slipped out of bed and moved to the shower, when he finished he wandered into the kitchen and came face to face with not only Bill, but the twins and Ron, and Draco, as well as Sirius, Remus, Severus, and Lucius. "How?" He asked surprised.

"Tonks and Moody," The twins grinned.

"What about Mum and Dad?" Charlie asked.

"Well Dad actually took care of Mum. We told him we had something to do for a friend and needed to get out of the house, so he took her to Diagon Alley with Ginny to look for Harry. Where is our baby brother by the way?" Fred asked.

"Still sleeping, Merlin I'm so glad you guys are here, it will make Harry very happy." Charlie smiled.

"Ok boys, I know you want to see your little brother, but Siri and I would like to get Harry ready for his bonding if that's ok?" Remus smiled around the kitchen. He couldn't believe that his cub was about to bond. When the others nodded, Sirius and Remus slipped into Harry's room leaving the remaining men to finish their breakfast and get ready for the day.

"So," Charlie began, "not that I'm not thrilled that you all made it, but how exactly?"

Severus set down his mug of tea and explained the last few days. He told Charlie and Bill of running into Ginny and Hermione outside of Gringotts, of narrowly escaping Fletcher and a few other Order members at Prince Manor, and how Alastor Moody had redirected the search to Greece, then how Tonks had firmly convinced Albus that Harry would be in Diagon Alley today, and that they should concentrate their search there while she watched the few Weasley's and Draco. Severus explained that they figured there would be no way to keep Albus from finding them eventually, so instead they decided to concentrate on keeping him away long enough for the bonding ceremony to be completed, and as such were able to bring Charlie's family and Harry's friends. After the ceremony there would be nothing Albus could do anyway so why shouldn't the two have family and friends at their bonding.

"Enough explanations little brother," Bill spoke up, "it's time for you to get ready."

Charlie nodded, and followed Bill into his bedroom to get ready while the others went to get the bonding site together.

"Well little brother, are you ready?"

Charlie turned to a mirror to take in his appearance. His auburn hair was clipped back at the base of his neck, and he was wearing white leather trousers with dark green dragon hide boots and matching vest. Over his shoulders he wore an open acromantula silk robe embroidered with celtic protection and love knots in silver threads. "These are very nice Bill, thank you."

"You look really good little brother."

OooooO

"Bambi, Bambi it's time to wake up." Sirius sat at the edge of Harry's bed and carded his fingers through his son's long dark hair. "Come on Bambi, you're getting bonded today."

Harry rolled over, "Charlie?"

"No cub, come on wake up, it's your birthday today."

"Dad, Papa?" Harry blinked his eyes open. "You're here!" He launched himself into Sirius' arms and pulled Remus into the hug as well. "I was so worried that you wouldn't make it."

"Hey Bambi, we're here, we promised we would be and we even brought a few surprises with us. In fact, here is your first one; it's from Severus a birthday gift." Sirius handed a potion phial to his son.

"What is it?" Harry asked crinkling his nose.

"It's an eye correction potion cub." Remus laughed at the expression that Harry was wearing.

Harry immediately smiled, "You mean I won't have to wear these horrid glasses anymore?" At Sirius' and Remus' nod he downed the potion and fell back on the bed clutching his head. "Merlin that hurts."

"Yeah he said we should have told you that it would give you a headache for a few minutes."

"Gee thanks for the warning."

"Oops," Sirius said sheepishly.

Remus rolled his eyes and handed over another potion, "For the headache."

"Thanks Papa," Harry grimaced downing the second potion, a few minutes later though he was able to open his eyes and for the first time see clearly. He was so very excited. "I can see!"

Remus and Sirius smiled down at their son, it pleased them greatly to see him so excited, eyes sparkling in happiness. "Ok cub, let's get you ready."

An hour later Sirius and Remus stepped back to admire their handiwork. Harry's raven hued hair was grown out to his mid back and loosely framed his face; he wore white leather trousers and dark green dragon hide boots and vest just like Charlie. He also wore a flowing white shirt under his vest embroidered with celtic love knots in silver, and over his shoulders an open acromantula silk robe in silver also embroidered with celtic love knots in white. All in all he made a stunning picture.

"Well," Harry asked stepping back.

"You look gorgeous Bambi." Sirius smiled gently at his son and kissed him on the forehead. "It's time."

Sirius and Remus each grabbed one of Harry's hands and led him from the room. The three walked into the kitchen where Bill was waiting to take them to the ceremony site. "You look beautiful little brother." Bill reached down and kissed Harry's head.

OooooO

Charlie stood under an archway covered in sunflowers in the courtyard of Gringotts bank. Bill stood at his side and across from him waiting for Harry to arrive was Ron. The twins and Lucius and Draco stood back to witness the ceremony as well, while Severus stood waiting to perform the ceremony. Charlie felt Bill nudge his ribs and when he turned to scowl at him he caught site of Harry being led towards him by his Dad's. Harry looked breath taking and Charlie couldn't take his eyes off him, and when Sirius finally placed Harry's small hand in his own Charlie took a deep breath looking deeply into Harry's emerald eyes.

"We are gathered together today to create a bond between these two men, a bond of trust, of protection, and love. We gather together to perform a bond of Dominance. Who here claims the right of Dominant?"

"I do," Charlie said.

"A right have Dominance has been spoken, who here accepts the offer?"

Harry took a deep breath, "I do."

"A right of Dominance has been issued and accepted. Who here witnesses that these words are spoken freely?" Severus asked.

"We do," Bill and Ron spoke together.

"Do all in attendance agree that these men have gathered here of their own free will?"

"We do," Lucius, Draco, the twins, and Sirius and Remus all spoke.

"Then by my power as Lord Prince I assert that this bond is entered into freely. Mr. Weasley please state your vows."

Charlie turned to Harry and grasped both of his hands, "I Charlie Weasley claim the right of Dominant of Harry James Potter. I give my oath to always protect and care for you Harry. To make you happy, and our lives full, I give you myself. I take you as my husband and bond until death parts us, and even there we will be together." Charlie slid a beautiful dragon ring with bright emerald eyes on Harry's left hand.

"Harry," Severus indicated his turn.

Harry turned to Charlie and took a deep breath, "I Harry Potter accept the claim of Dominance of Charlie Weasley. I give my oath to allow for his protection and care, and in turn give my own to make you happy and our lives full, I give myself to you. I take you as my husband and bond until death parts us, and even there we will be together." Harry slid a simple platinum band studded with small diamonds and sapphires on Charlie's finger.

"Will the witnesses bring the cuffs forward," Severus said. He accepted the submissive cuffs from Bill and handed them to Charlie. "With these cuffs place your claim."

Charlie slid one cuff on each of Harry's wrists then turned his hands to kiss his palms.

"Harry, accept your cuff and place your claim."

Harry took the cuff from Severus and placed it around Charlie's left wrist, then turned his hand to kiss his palm. With the last cuff in place a white glow of pure magic surrounded the couple proclaiming the bond whole and complete.

"As Lord Prince, I pronounce these men bonded in magic and soul, in a claim of Dominance. What magic has blessed may no witch or wizard tear asunder. Charlie you may kiss your husband."

Charlie tilted Harry's head up and lowered his own. He brushed his lips lightly across Harry's feeling the tingle of their magic mingle. He pressed one firm kiss on his Raven's soft cupid bow mouth and pulled back to smile at his husband.

"May I present to you Lords Harry and Charlie Weasley-Potter."

The couple turned to their friends and family accepting congratulations.

The group was about to head to a nice wizarding restaurant where Lucius had pulled some strings to allow the wedding party, when Albus, Mrs. Weasley, and Minister Fudge walked into the courtyard.


	7. Ch 06 Confrontation

A/N: Sorry about the delay guys, I just got back from my work trip on sunday, and I'm still totally knackered. Anyway here we go...

* * *

Chapter Six:

"Harry, I cannot to tell you how disappointed I am my boy. Lying, running away, and dragging your friends into a potentially dangerous situation." Albus shook his head. "Come along Harry, you're going back to your Aunt's house right now, and you'll be lucky if I can talk the ministry out of putting you in a juvenile detention center."

"Harry James Potter, how dare you! I am so disappointed in you, your parents would be appalled at your behavior, you'll be really lucky if Professor Dumbledore even allows you to go back to Hogwarts, if you were my son I would turn you over my knee. Now you do what the headmaster says and if I find out…" Mrs. Weasley was yelling.

"That's enough Mum, you will not talk to my husband that way," Charlie said calmly stepping in front of Harry.

"Your husband, what do you mean your husband? How could you Charlie, of all the irresponsible things to do, to believe this little liar." Molly screamed at her second eldest.

Harry blanched stepping back, tears started to gather before he could will them away. It hurt so much that they didn't care, that Mrs. Weasley a woman he once considered to be a mother would call him a liar.

"How did he talk you into this Charlie, did he seduce you," Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"Please Mrs. Weasley that isn't-" Harry tried to explain but was cut off when the woman rounded on him.

"You be quiet you little slut, I don't…" Molly Weasley was cut off by a slap to the face.

"YOU WILL NOT TALK TO MY SON LIKE THAT!" Remus, a usually mild mannered man screamed at the red-headed banshee.

"Mother, if you ever," and Charlie took a threatening step towards the woman who birthed him, "speak to my husband that way again you will not only never see me or Harry, but you will NEVER see your grandchildren. Do I make myself clear?" The warning implicit in the low threatening tone.

Harry was cowering behind Remus and Charlie snuggled up in Sirius arms tears running down his face. Sirius and Draco and the twins were whispering to him in calm soothing voices, and Ron stepped up to speak to his mother.

"I can't believe you." He spoke to his mum, "I thought the world of you. Remember when we first brought Harry to the Burrow? You spent two weeks trying to fatten him up, and calming his nightmares. Did you think he was faking that?" Ron shook his head. "It's time to wake up Mother, not everything the headmaster says is accurate. Don't just take his word for it; think about what you know, about what you've seen and heard with you own eyes, and then tell us what we did wasn't for the best." Ron turned to his littlest brother, "Look at what you've done to my little brother, to the man who saved us all."

Harry, who had broken down completely after being called a slut, leapt into Charlie's arms when his husband turned to him. He buried his face in the man's strong neck his legs wrapped around the muscled torso as he hung on for dear life. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he muttered over and over between gasping sobbing breaths.

Charlie ignored the woman who was his mother as well as Albus and walked over to a low bench sitting down, his husband clinging to him like a limpet. "There's nothing to be sorry for my Raven, she was in the wrong." He stroked his hands up and down Harry's spine trying to soothe the frail teen. "Come on my Raven; take a deep breath for me. We did nothing wrong, you did nothing wrong." Charlie chanted over and over in a soft deep voice. "You did nothing wrong."

The twins watched their mother dispassionately after Charlie had taken over the comforting of his husband. The watched Ron try to reason with the woman as Albus looked on bored, they watched Sirius and Remus yell and curse her for hurting their son, and they watched as Draco looked at her display of temper with a thoroughly disgusted looked on his face. His expression seemed to say that there was more than one way to be low class, and she had defiantly achieved it. Fred and George who took only a few rare things seriously, the protection of their littlest brother one of them, were well and truly angry. When the others had finally run out of things to say the twins stepped up and asked the one thing they knew would absolutely reach her. "You call yourself a good mother?"

It was that calmly asked question that finally reached the irate Molly Weasley. She took a step back, face going pale. "I, I…" she stuttered.

"No, no excuses," Charlie said finally standing up, his husband finally calmed somewhat. "A mother is someone who loves their child unconditionally. A mother is someone who would stand in front of their child while an insane mad-man tries to kill him."

"A mother," Remus continued softly, "Lily Potter was a true mother. And it is now our responsibility to watch over the precious person that she protected with her life."

"Now really, this has gone on long enough," Albus interjected. "Harry cannot enter into bond without permission from his magical guardian, and I do not consent. You Mr. Weasley," Albus addressed Charlie, "will put him down right now and he will be returning to his Aunt and Uncle's home. His Uncle is quite worried you know."

"Yes, yes that is so." Minister Fudge added. "Just because you had a lucky break and defeated he-who-must-not-be-named, does not give you leave to act like a spoiled brat, now come along boy." Fudge stepped forward and grabbed Harry's arms wrenching him from Charlie's grasp.

Harry looked utterly terrified, being called boy, and having the large man grab at him threw him into a memory.

"_Boy why aren't you finished outside? Did I not expressly tell you to have your chores down by the time I got home or there would be no dinner?"_

_Harry tried to explain that he had had most of flower beds replanted, when Dudley and his gang had come through uprooting everything, but his Uncle just sneered at him._

_"Blaming my poor Dudley because you are too stupid boy to accomplish a simple task,"_

_Vernon grabbed Harry's arm in a violent grip wrenching him up the back stairs and into the kitchen. "Well boy, that means no dinner," and Vernon threw Harry's fragile body into the cupboard under the stairs._

Harry finally came out of the memory shaking and trembling, curled into a little ball on the ground, Draco was kneeling in front of him.

"Come on Harry, come back to the present. I want you to get up off the ground; you're making a mess of your bonding robes. That's it little brother, there you are."

"Draco? Charlie?" Harry whimpered.

"Right here my Raven," Charlie said kneeling down to look his husband in the face, "you wouldn't let us touch you. Are you back now?"

"I'm sorry, this was a bad idea; I'm broken." Harry sobbed.

"You are not broken Harry," Charlie said firmly as he gently tipped the teens head up to look him in the eye. "You are not broken."

Fudge clapped. "An amusing performance, but you are wasting my valuable time. Get up and come with us now, or I will be forced to consider you a run away and place you juvenile detention."

"Sirius if you would please," Charlie said indicating Harry. When the man had his son in his arms Charlie turned back to Albus and Fudge, his mother had been silent since the twins. "If you do not desist, I will be forced to enact my rights as the Dominant of Harry Weasley-Potter, and you really don't want me to do that."

"Now see here Mr. Weasley," Albus tried again, "I will not tolerate-"

"You will not tolerate? I will not tolerate. I will not tolerate you being in my submissive's presence any longer. Leave now." Charlie said coldly.

Fudge looked to Albus, questions evident in his eyes.

"I assure you," Severus said finally stepping forward, "that this union is completely legal and binding in accordance with the Act of Dominance established in 1624. I headed the ceremony, and the Harry wears the Potter submissive cuffs, Charlie the matching dominant cuff. Neither of you have any legal right to remove Harry from his bonded."

Albus just stood there gaping like a fish. He hadn't even seen his potion's master until the man had spoken up. How had things gone so wrong? He knew he should have arranged for a little accident directly after the tournament. No one would have questioned a sudden suicide, not after everything the boy had witnessed in the graveyard; and now the little brat and his vaults had slipped though his fingers, he needed time to regroup and research the bond. Everything thing had a loophole and Albus would find this one; and once he did Harry would be sorry for slipping his leash. Dumbledore turned without a word, vanishing back into the bank, the Minister on his heels.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her children all glaring at her, a single tear fell from her eye. She had made a huge mistake and would likely pay for it for the rest of her life. "I'm sorry," she said before she too vanished into the bank leaving the bonding party behind.

Charlie gently took his husband back into his arms, "See my Raven, I told you I told you I would protect you." He cradled the precious teen to his chest.

"Thank you Charlie." Harry whispered in his husband's ear before tightening his grip and burying his face back into the strong corded neck. "I think that we still have a celebration to get started, don't you?"

"Absolutely Harry," Bill spoke up finally. "We defiantly have a party to get started, though do you mind dear heart if I still mourn the fact that you chose the stinky Dragon Keeper over me?"

"Shud up," Harry said finally laughing. "He actually smells quite nice." Harry blushed a violent shade of red.

"You might want to stop doing that Harry," Draco sniggered, "you won't have any blood left for your brain if you keep blushing like that."

Harry blushed harder before peeking his head out enough to stick his tongue out at his blond brother. "Ha, ha."

"Blondie has a point cub," Sirius said grinning.

"Shush, or I'll hide the milk bones when we get home," Remus told his husband.

Harry sniggered, then chuckled, then laughed. He continued laughing until he was gasping for breath. "Milk bones?"

Sirius looked around appalled, "Moony, you said you would never tell anyone about that." The animagus whined.

Everyone sniggered again, before following the tall red headed Curse Breaker.

"Well here we are," Bill said ushering everyone into a beautifully decorated restaurant.

"The Weasley-Potter bonding party?" The garçon asked politely. "Follow me please." And he led them out onto a private patio.

OooooO

Harry was exhausted by the time he and Charlie headed for their room for the night. "Merlin I'm tired," he yawned hugely making his new husband laugh.

"Ok Raven, go change, now that we are official we have a few things to do tomorrow and we need to get an early start."

"Ok Charlie." Harry agreed slipping into the bathroom and quietly closing the door.

Charlie watched his husband close the bathroom door, and when he was sure that Harry didn't need anything he strode from the room.

"So little brother, how's married life." Bill chuckled when Charlie walked in.

Charlie ignored his brother and instead slumped onto the couch grabbing the glass of fire-whiskey Bill handed him. "Do you think we got through to Mum?"

Bill sighed. "I don't know. I think what the twins said hit her hard though."

Charlie nodded as he watched the fire cackle, the warm glow soaking into his skin. "I think that we need to research the bond, make sure that we didn't miss anything. If Albus finds a loophole," Charlie shrugged helplessly, "he'll take Harry. I promised him that I would take care of him, and I will not let some interfering old coot mess that up."

The tall Curse Breaker looked contemplatively at his brother. "We won't let anything happen to Harry you know. There are several people who will stand between him and Albus including most of our family."

Charlie nodded before knocking back the rest of his drink and standing up. "I just want to be sure. I will not let anyone or thing hurt Harry."

Bill smiled softly at his brother. "He needed someone who would stand up for him, someone who could bear his burdens. You have wide shoulders and a giant heart Charlie. I'm proud of you."

The Dragon Keeper hugged his brother then wandered back to his room. When he opened the door he could just make out the messy head of hair peeking out from under the blankets. His husband was fast asleep curled into a little ball, fringe falling over his eyes. He looked small and vulnerable and not for the first time Charlie wondered how Harry Potter was able to do all that he had. Harry not only held his own against the death eaters, but was able to remain calm and follow Lucius' instructions that night at the grave yard. He survived his 'family' for years and Dumbledore's manipulations and still remained kind and thoughtful. His Raven was a truly remarkable young man and Charlie renewed his silent vow to make sure that Harry would be happy, for he deserved it more than most.

OooooO

When Harry woke up the next morning, it was to find himself snuggled securely in a pair of strong arms. He felt safe and content, and just for a moment let himself bask in the feeling. But soon nature called urgently and Harry was forced to extricate himself. Harry walked into the bathroom and after relieving himself turned the shower on stripping and stepping into the warm fall of water. He tilted his head back and thought back to yesterday. Harry was absolutely mortified at the way he had broken down. It seemed like for the last week he had been nothing other than a water factory, every little thing sending him into fits of tears and hysteria. But not all of yesterday was bad. The bonding ceremony had been beautiful, and merlin Charlie had been so handsome.

Harry flushed when he realized that thinking about his sexy husband caused certain parts of his anatomy to react. _Stop that,_ he thought to himself. After all, Charlie had bonded to him to protect him, nothing else; and he probably wouldn't appreciate having an ugly teenage boy fantasizing about him in the shower. The morose thoughts caused him to wilt, leaving a feeling of guilt behind. It truly wasn't fair that Charlie had given up everything for him.

Harry was startled out of his reverie when someone stumbled into the bathroom. Charlie was clearly still half asleep, and went directly to the toilet pulling his member from his boxers and relieving himself. Harry couldn't help but stare, his husband was big, and well big, and Harry felt a blush stain his cheeks. Embarrassed he turned completely around willing his renewed erection away while calling to Charlie.

"Charlie, umm, I'm sorta taking a shower."

"Huh?"

"Umm, Charlie," Harry squeaked again.

"Oh, good morning Raven," Charlie mumbled finishing washing his hands. "Are you almost done, I need a shower to?"

"Umm yes?"

Charlie chuckled finally starting to wake up. His husband was turned to the wall away from him and squeaking in embarrassment. "Well, I'll just grab a cuppa while you finish then."

"Ok Charlie."

Charlie was still laughing to himself when he wandered into the kitchen in search of a cup of tea.

"So how was your night?" Fred asked from his seat at the kitchen table.

"Did you two have fun?" George added.

"You better have not hurt my little brother." Draco glared.

"Where is Harry?" Ron asked.

"Guys, give him time to assimilate." Bill spoke up handing a cup of the much needed tea to his brother.

"Harry's just finishing up in the shower; he should be out in just a moment."

"Is he ok?" Draco asked again.

"Of course he's ok." Charlie snapped. "We didn't do anything, and we won't do anything." Charlie paused sipping his tea, "At least not for a while."

"Ok, ok," Draco held up his hands. "Just wanted to make sure."

"Where is your father and Harry's dad's?"

"Bill sent them to scrounge up breakfast." Fred answered. "They should be back anytime know."

"Speak of the devil," Draco muttered when the door crashed open revealing a bouncing Sirius Black and his husband, and a cool and calm Lucius Malfoy.

"We got breakfast, where's my son, did you hurt him, why aren't you answering?"

Remus smacked Sirius in the back of the head.

"Ouch, what was that for Moony?"

"If you would shut your mouth for half a second someone would get a word in edge wise." Remus admonished.

"Sorry," the hyper animagus didn't look sorry in the least.

Everyone in the kitchen just smiled and helped set out the food that older men had brought.

"Where is Harry?" Remus asked.

"He should have been out of the shower by now I think. I'll go check." Draco got up from the table at Charlie's nod and sauntered out of the kitchen.

OooooO

Harry was finally able to breathe again after Charlie left the bathroom, unfortunately he was still sporting a rather hard problem, and obviously couldn't leave it, so after checking to make sure that he was alone, he drifted his hand down his body and gripped his throbbing erection. "Oh," he breathed aloud. Harry softly stroked up and down, gently tugging on the pulsing flesh. His strokes got faster and soon he was panting, his cock leaking copious amounts of pearly ejaculate. With one last hard stroke Harry came hard softly moaning Charlie's name. Embarrassed he made sure that all the evidence washed down the drain before turning the shower off and retreating into the bedroom to put some clothes on.

He was walking silently towards the kitchen when he heard Draco talking to Charlie.

"Is he ok?" Harry heard his blond brother ask.

"Of course he's ok." He heard Charlie snap. "We didn't do anything, and we won't do anything."

Harry gasped in a breath of air and backed away quickly running back to the bedroom. He was right; he had ruined Charlie's life.


	8. Ch 07 Gringotts Revelations

A/N: Alright, here's the next exciting installment. Let me know what you think. -K

* * *

Chapter Seven:

"Harry," Draco called out hesitantly. "Are you done showering, may I come in?" When the blond boy didn't get an answer he pushed the door open and slipped through. "Harry, are you ok?" The small teen was sitting on the bed looking blankly ahead at the wall.

"Am I ugly Draco?"

Draco blinked at the unexpected question. "Huh?" He asked intelligently.

"Am I ugly, did the Dursley's leave so many scars that I'm now completely hideous?"

"You're not ugly Harry, where would you get an idea like that?"

Harry shook his head not answering. "Do I cry too much? It seems like I haven't been doing anything but crying this past week. Do people think I'm weak?"

"I don't understand all these questions little brother. You had every right to be upset, and personally I think that you've been holding everything in for so long that now you're feeling everything again it overwhelms you a bit, and I don't think anyone thinks you're weak, I mean you defeated Voldemort for Merlin's sake." Draco answered slightly exasperated.

Harry looked down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry."

"I'm not angry Harry, I'm confused."

"I just, I'm, oh Merlin," Harry let his head fall into his hands, "what I wouldn't give to be seventeen, I need a drink!"

Draco laughed at that. "Tell me what's going on in that head of yours, so I can tell you you're wrong then we can move on with life."

"It's just that, I really don't understand why Charlie is willing to throw his life away on me. I'm not attractive, and speaking of which do we even know if he's gay? Then there's the fact that I've turned into a big baby, and his mum, Merlin Mrs. Weasley is so upset!"

"First of all, you're adorable; second of all this is the wizarding world not the muggle one. We don't have any asinine beliefs about being gay or straight, love is love and there are no biological boundaries so who cares, and third like I've already said, you've spent so many years being strong for everyone else, it's time to let someone be strong for you, and lastly, Mrs. Weasley needs to get her head out of Dumbledore's arse. If she chooses to believe one old man who has demonstrated a complete lack of common sense or even common decency in regards to your safety and well being, instead of believing her son's who know you, then like I said, her head inserted in the old coots arse is going to make things difficult to see."

Harry listened carefully to Draco's rant, and when he was finished he looked at him somewhat oddly before bursting out into laughter. "Merlin, Draco, the images in my head are enough to get me to enter an muggle monastery!"

"What's a monastery?"

Harry burst out into a fit of giggles again. "Come on blondie, I think they're probably waiting on us, and thanks, I feel better." Harry led Draco out of the bedroom occasionally breaking into fits of random giggles. "Sorry to keep you waiting," he said when they reached the kitchen.

"That's alright Harry, I'll just nip in and take a quick shower and we can leave, alright?" At Harry's nod Charlie handed him his cup of tea, "Here ya go, you can finish this, I'll be out in ten minutes."

As soon as Charlie left the kitchen, Harry was instantly assaulted with many questions.

"How was the wedding night?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Are you ok?'

"Why aren't you answering?"

"I believe if you would all pause for a breath Harry would answer your questions." Remus interjected.

"We slept, no, yes, and because you wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise." Harry said before sipping his tea.

The occupants of the kitchen blinked.

"So your fine then Bambi?" Sirius asked hesitantly.

"As fine as I can be when your life takes a sudden left turn Dad." Harry said. "No really, I'm fine. Yesterday was hard after the ceremony, and when we came back here it all seemed surreal, but Charlie just let me sleep and I feel much better today."

"Yeah except he was saying something about joining a mon-ass-tray, or something like that," Draco pouted.

"Monastery Draco, and really after the images you put in my head I'm sure the others would be more than happy to join me." Harry giggled again.

"Having religious leanings cub?" Remus asked an eyebrow raised.

"You would too; Draco tell them what you told me!" Harry demanded in between giggles.

"What, that Mrs. Weasley is blind because she has her head shoved too far up Dumbledore's arse?"

The room was silent for about three heartbeats before Sirius, the twins, and Harry all busted up. Ron looked nauseated, Bill rolled his eyes but chuckled, and Remus, Severus, and Lucius all looked like they were trying to hold in their laughter.

"Right, where is that signup sheet to become a monk?" Remus said.

"What's a monk?" Multiple people asked.

Harry and Remus looked at each other before howling with laughter, and ended up leaning against each other for support.

"How come I miss all the good stuff?" A voice asked petulantly from the doorway Charlie was casually leaning up against. "So you ready Raven?"

"Yes Charlie."

"We," Lucius said indicating himself, Severus, and Remus, "will be meeting with the School Governors today regarding the open teaching position."

"Good, if I can't be there, then Harry's not going back. We'll head for Durmstrang instead."

Lucius nodded, and he, Severus, and Remus left for their meeting.

"What are the rest of you going to do?" Harry asked curiously.

Sirius smiled mysteriously, "We're working on a bonding gift for you and Charlie, and it should be finished within the week."

Harry's eyes lit up in delight, "Really, what kind of gift?"

"Can't tell you that!" Ron exclaimed. "It would ruin it."

"Don't worry littlest brother, you'll like it." The twins reassured him.

Draco just smiled, "Nope, not going to get it from me either."

Harry huffed indignantly. "Well fine, see if I ever save you from an insane dark lord again."

Charlie laughed before pulling Harry's arm through his. "Let's go Raven."

OooooO

"Lord Potter," a goblin bowed to Harry, "Consort Potter," he bowed to Charlie, "how is Roughneck to be helping you today?"

"We need to see the Potter estate manager please." Charlie asked.

"Follow me we will summon him from London." Roughneck led them into a meeting room to wait.

Less than fifteen minutes later, an ancient goblin shuffled into the room and bowed low in greeting. "Pleased to finally meet you Lord Potter, and congratulations on your bonding; Greetings as well Consort Potter."

Charlie nodded back in acknowledgment, "Thank you for meeting with us… Ironblood," he said when the goblin supplied his name. "We are here to assess the Potter estate. If you will please give us an overview of its standing, then a more in depth look on any inconsistency's that we should be aware of."

Ironblood nodded, "The first thing you should be aware of is the fact that I was removed from this position on Lord Potter's reintroduction into the wizarding world. I had tried to contact him as per the former Lord Potter's will, his son was to gain his lordship upon his entry into Hogwarts if his father was dead. When Albus Dumbledore found out, he removed me from the account, and I am unhappy to say that a lesser goblin was put in charge. Since your bonding I have regained my position and have spent the night trying to assess the damage."

Charlie nodded in understanding.

"How did Dumbledore manage this?" Harry asked curiously.

"It is my understanding that he had the current Minister of Magic suppress the contents of your parents wills, thus keeping you and your true guardian in the dark."

"Who was supposed to raise me?" Harry asked sadly.

"Lord Sirius Black; and if he was unable, then Remus John Lupin."

Harry gasped as tears gathered once again in his eyes. Charlie gripped his hand, and Harry valiantly suppressed the desire to cry.

"So what did Dumbledore do with my vaults?"

Ironblood nodded at the strong youth in respect. "He didn't touch the money, he did however make off with many Potter family relics, and Merlin family relics, and Gryffindor family relics."

"Merlin family, Gryffindor family?" Charlie asked incredulously.

"Yes Consort Potter. It is a closely guarded secret that the Potters are direct decedents of both the Merlin, and Gryffindor lines. Lord Harry Potter is also the head of the Slytherin line now that Lord Voldemort is gone. Tom Riddle indirectly marked him as his heir when Lord Potter was a baby."

"Oh my," Harry said faintly.

OooooO

Sirius stood outside the ruins of the Potter house in Godrics Hollow. The house wasn't completely torn apart, in fact it seems that only a portion of the second story, likely the nursery, had collapsed, and a corner of the overall structure. He cast a spell to check for structural stability and was pleased to find that overall the house was in good condition. "Ok troops," he said addressing the Weasley siblings and Draco, "Bill your gonna start with property wards, Ron and Draco I want you clean out the furniture and strip the walls, and twins, you and I are gonna get rid of the rubble, and rebuild that corner and the nursery."

Bill had nodded at his assignment and had already left to begin walking the perimeter of the property, Draco inclined his head and headed through the open door way (the door having been blasted away that fateful Halloween night), with Ron right behind him, and the twins followed Sirius around to the back corner of the house to begin vanishing rubble.

About an hour later, Ron and Draco had finished getting rid of the old furniture, had stripped the walls, and gutted the kitchen. Bill had finished his evaluation of the property and set about starting the first of the wards, and Sirius and the twins had vanished all the rubble and were looking at the structure of the room and corner that needed to be rebuilt. Draco was just finishing up with new paint when his father and Remus appeared to lend a hand.

"So how did it go?" Draco asked his father.

"Mr. Weasley-Potter is officially Professor Weasley beginning September first."

"That old coot is going to be very upset isn't he?"

"Nothing he can do about it." Remus said cheerfully helping Draco color the walls. "Anyway we brought lunch from Madame Rosemerta's, so let's get everyone in here."

When everyone was in and settled with a plate, Remus and Lucius took turns telling them about the governors meeting. Apparently more than Lucius had a problem with the headmaster, and getting Charlie instated as the new flying instructor as well as the COMC NEWT levels professor had been easy. All that was left was for the head of the governors, which was Lucius, to let Albus know so that proper chambers could be readied. It had been quite some time since there had been a married couple at Hogwarts. Now if they could just keep Albus too busy to interfere, maybe Harry could have a normal year.

It was dinner time before the construction crew made it back to Bill's place. When they got there it was to find Harry sitting on the couch in a haze.

"Bambi, are you ok," Sirius knelt down in front of the small teen.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine."

Remus looked over at Charlie worriedly. "Is it bad, has Albus been stealing or something?"

Charlie nodded from his position on the couch next to Harry. He had been holding his Raven's clammy hand speaking softly to him since they had gotten back from the bank. "Not money, but family relics. From all of Harry's family lines."

"He's been stealing Potter and Gryffindor family relics?" Sirius yelled causing his son to jump. "Oh, it's ok Harry, I'm sorry." Sirius gathered Harry into his arms Harry's legs wrapping around his waist.

"Not just those lines," Harry whispered. "I'm also directly descended from the line of Merlin."

"He's also the head of the Slytherin line. Voldemort indirectly marked him as his heir the night he attacked him."

The adults had all been stunned about the revelation of Harry being descended from Merlin.

"Harry, do realize what being a descendent of Merlin means?" Lucius asked quietly being the first to get over the new information enough to speak.

"No," Harry said a question in his voice.

Lucius turned to look at Charlie, "What, he seemed a bit overwhelmed; I didn't want to throw anymore at him."

Harry started to panic, "What, what does it mean?"

Sirius tightened his grip, "Nothing if you don't want it to. Though it does go a long way in explaining why exactly Albus was trying so hard to keep you ignorant."

"You mean why Dumblefuck was allowing the muggles to kill him." Draco muttered.

Charlie shot Draco a nasty look, "Draco."

"Sorry."

"Would someone please tell me what you're talking about?" Harry asked getting exasperated. He tightened his grip on his dad preparing for bad news.

"Well kiddo, you're a king." Sirius said happily.

"Ha funny, now what does me being a descendent of Merlin really mean?"

Lucius walked over to where Harry could see his face. "Although he had rather a crude way or telling you, Black is correct. Merlin was, we thought anyway, the last of the royal line. There was a great revolution and he and his family went into hiding, and last that was documented the whole family had been killed off in a raid."

Harry looked confused. "But I thought Arthur was the king?"

"He was, that's correct cub, but what the muggles didn't get right, mostly to do with their skewed views on homosexuality was his consort. Merlin was not only the court wizard, but Arthur's bonded." Remus lectured.

"Ok, but we have lived this long without a royal family to rule, why is it important that I am Merlin's heir?"

"I think we need a new history professor, it's obvious that Binn's is not teaching the curriculum that the governors have lain down." Lucius muttered mostly to himself.

Harry giggled, "Yeah, he likes to talk about the goblin wars and not much else."

Remus smiled at hearing Harry's giggle. "Ok, gather round,"

"Oh Merlin here we go," Sirius drawled, "Remy always loved history."

"Anyway," Remus continued after swatting Sirius upside the head and caressing Harry's silky hair, "Did you ever learn why and how the Ministry of Magic came about?" At the negative head shakes from the teens Remus rolled his eyes, "Well it was after the revolution, after Merlin's line had been lost. The wizarding world descended into chaos without a form of government, just like any society would. The people blamed the revolutionists for starting a fight for what they now deemed no good reason, and we endured ten years of a wizarding dark age. It was during this time that several different families's tried to take control, tried to take the crown. What they hadn't counted on was the fact that Merlin's line had been selected by magic itself to watch over the magical community. It was said that he was an inherently good person, able to balance the dark and light magic's without them tainting his soul. Not many people are powerful enough to do so. What people didn't remember back then was that because magic choose the ruler, it would also close out anyone trying to take that power, claim that crown."

"Now the ministry or ministries were formed in order to end the chaos. Since the ministry wasn't trying to claim the crown, but was instead attempting to restore order, magic didn't fight back. Why that is important is because of the oath the very first minister of magic took. _At such a time as magic chooses a new heir, or the heir family is found, this ministry will relinquish control unto the rightful ruler. Magic has chosen, and as such, it is our duty to uphold the gift unto which has been bestowed us. Thus is said, thus each new minister must speak. We bow to the rightful heir._"

"So what you're saying is that the ministry is ruling strictly as a parliamentary body? What I know big words?" Harry said indignantly as the various expressions that were thrown at him.

"Exactly cub, the same oath the first minister made, each successive minster makes. This is the reason, well it's thought at any rate, why magic allows them to maintain control over the wizarding world. Each generation there are a few families who believe that they can take control. It's said that once the rightful heir is found, and they sit upon the throne in Merlin's castle, that magic will take a deep breath."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked wide eyed.

"Not really sure exactly; I think it's a euphemism meaning that that the royal family is once again in control or something of the sort.

Harry had it seemed nodded off into intense concentration, and wasn't paying attention any longer so Remus decided to end his lecture. "Did you find out anything else of interest today Charlie?"

"Ironblood hinted that Dumbledore could be ejected if the founder's heirs decide to take control of Hogwarts. We now know that Harry is the heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin, which leaves only Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

"Well Ravenclaw is easy enough," Lucius said, "the Malfoy's are in her direct line. It's Hufflepuff we would have a hard time finding."

"Neville."

"What was that Raven?" Charlie asked startled when Harry spoke.

"Neville Longbottom is the direct descendent of Helga Hufflepuff."

"How did you find this out kiddo?" Sirius asked shifting Harry around so he was perched upright on Sirius' lap.

"The castle told me."

Bill and Charlie looked at each other. "What exactly do you mean the castle told you?" Bill asked the emerald eyed teen.

Harry shrugged, "The castle likes me, and Hogwarts tells me a lot of secrets. It's all in the room of requirements."

"He's right," Ron said speaking up for the first time. "The castle does love him, Hogwarts always changes the staircases for him, and the secret passage ways are always super short when he walks them. It's why despite Slytherin interference we are never late for class, and why the Slytherin's always are.

"Papa, I have a question, does Charlie being my dominant affect this whole king thing?" Harry asked completely changing the topic, his thoughts clearly still on the impromptu history lesson.

"No cub, perhaps we didn't explain as well as we thought. What exactly do think Charlie's being your dominant means?"

"I thought it meant that he had control over me, but I don't mind too much because I know he won't hurt me." Harry added quickly at seeing his dad's expressions.

"No cub, that's not what it means at all. Charlie does not control you, you don't need his permission to go out, or have friends or any such thing. It means he's your champion; he protects you, cares for you, and provides for you. If someone insults you, or if someone tries to hurt or take advantage of you, he has the right to, well to protect you. He can challenge them, take action so to speak."

"But doesn't a parent do that?"

"Yes exactly, the difference is this bond is utilized by orphans, or children who are abused by their parents. It keeps them from being under ministry control. Our ministry wouldn't let Sirius and I formally adopt you because Albus convinced them that Siri isn't quite stable after Azkaban; he also blocked any attempt for anyone to adopt you."

"Thus the reason behind the bond, I guess I really didn't understand after all," Harry said. "I just trusted that you were all working in my best interest."

"Raven, while I'm glad that you trusted us enough to allow us to help even though you didn't understand, I want you to promise me that next time you'll ask, and keep on asking until we explain it in a way that you understand."

"Ok Charlie," Harry said peaking at his husband through his eyelashes. Merlin was the man sexy, the shower this morning seemed so far in the past now. "I think I'm going to take a bath. Draco will you help me, I want to ask you something?"

Draco nodded and dutifully followed Harry out of the room.

"What do you think those two are up to?" Remus asked.

"I sure we will find out, likely after it's already too late. They put us to shame with the amount of pranks they pull." Fred said smiling like a proud father.

Lucius just rolled his eyes. He hoped his heir wasn't going to do something too undignified. "Well in light of recent revelations, and I'm speaking of the lack of proper history that is being taught to our youth, perhaps another new teacher is needed. Remus, am I safe in assuming that you would not be opposed to teaching History of Magic?"

"My first passion," Remus smiled happily.

"Black, how would you like to teach DADA?"

"I think that I would love to be back at Hogwarts pulling pranks, especially on the headmaster." Sirius told the man dreamily.

"You mean we could have two original marauders as teachers?" Fred and George demanded eagerly.

"Assuming that the school would still be standing at the end of term, I think that this idea has merit." Lucius told the gathered.

OooooO

"What's up your majesty?" Draco asked playfully once they were in the bedroom.

"Ha funny, if you really meant it you would bow to your king."

"Love you little brother, but not enough to bow even if you do become king." Draco smiled.

"Good. Anyway, remember what we were talking about this morning? I asked you if I was hideous."

Draco groaned, "Not this again Harry, you're not ugly, you're actually quite beautiful; and if I wasn't with Blaise, and you weren't my brother then I would totally seduce you."

"Ok, the thought of you and I together kind of makes me ill, but that's the idea."

"Huh?"

"I want you to help me seduce my husband."

Draco blinked, "Why do think you need help."

"Because I heard you guys this morning. He said he wouldn't sleep with me."

Ah, and it all starts to make sense, and Draco saw his opportunity, "Well first things first, a makeover. After that we'll get to the romantic stuff, soon we'll have your husband worshipping the ground you walk on."

"I don't want him to worship me, well ok maybe I do a little bit; anyway, I want him to love me, I think," and Harry ducked his head down bashfully, "I think that I could easily fall in love with him, Merlin knows I find him dead sexy, but I also want him to be happy."

Draco smiled at his brother. "It's easy for people to love you Harry, but I understand what you mean. I will definitely help you; we'll make sure that Charlie is happy. And Harry," Draco added before stepping out of the room, "Just remember that when you overhear something, usually you misconstrue the meaning not having heard the entire conversation."

"Thanks Dragon," Harry whispered.

Draco nodded and slipped out of the room closing the door behind him. Now that he understood, he was in a better position to help his little brother. Harry would be happy, and Charlie was the way to make sure he got there. He wandered back into the living room where the others were still talking, he caught Charlie's eye and nodded towards the kitchen, the red head got the message and followed him.

"So what's up with my little husband?" Charlie asked eyebrow raised.

"He unfortunately overheard part of our conversation this morning, and it upset him."

"Is he ok, do I need to go talk to him, what did he hear?"

"He's fine now, don't worry, as for what he heard, he really only heard a portion of what you said, so he totally misconstrued the meaning. He heard us talking about your wedding night, and unfortunately only heard you say that you would never sleep with him."

"Oh Merlin," Charlie groaned. "How do I fix this?"

Draco smiled, "After I finally convinced him that he wasn't hideous and that couldn't be the reason that you wouldn't sleep with him, he decided that maybe you could love him and be happy."

Charlie blinked. "He thinks he's ugly?"

"Muggles," Draco answered.

"I really hate those muggles and that damn old coot too!"

"Anyway," the blond said pulling them back on topic, "he has decided that he wants to seduce you."

Charlie blinked again.

"Charlie," Draco said waving his hand in the red head's face, "Charlie you there?"

"My little Raven wants to seduce me?" Charlie blushed.

"Yup, and I told him I would help."

"So this is you helping," Charlie asked amused.

"No, this is me warning you. If you hurt him, I'll kill you and let the Curse Breaker take over the Dominance Bond." The blond gave Charlie the full impact of his icy silver eyes.

"I won't hurt him Draco." Charlie said being completely serious. "We may not love each other _yet_, but I wouldn't have let us bond if I didn't think that we could be happy. As to the other, I am definitely amendable to the idea of my delectable little husband seducing me."


	9. Ch 08 Seduction Step One

Chapter Eight:

Harry had gone to bed hours before, as had Bill when the others left. So Charlie sat alone in the living room sipping a glass of fire whiskey, thinking about his husband. The little minx wanted to seduce him. Not that Charlie wasn't amenable to the suggestion, but he hoped that Harry didn't move faster than he felt comfortable with, though Harry wouldn't have a lot of time to get use to the idea of being intimate with husband, at least for that first time. Remus and Severus and Bill had all stayed up with Charlie for a few extra hours to thoroughly re-research the parameters of the Dominance Bond. The only thing that they found that could cause a problem later on (simply because Charlie was unwilling to force his little husband) was that the bond must be consummated within three months. Of course he hadn't shared with the others his little Raven's desire to seduce him.

So long after the others had left and Bill had retired, Charlie sat looking into the fire. He was still sitting there when Harry came stumbling out of the bedroom, hair rumbled and pants riding low on his hips.

"Charlie?"

"I'm right here little Raven."

"Charlie, I can't sleep, would you please come to bed? I sleep better when you're there." Harry mumbled.

Charlie smiled gently at his husband. "Of course Raven, I'll be right there."

Harry muttered something that Charlie guessed was an agreement, and reeled his way back into the dark room. Charlie tossed back the last of his drink and followed, quietly slipping out of his clothes and pulling on a loose pair of sleeping pants. He slipped under the sheets, and Harry's body immediately moved into the curve of his own. Charlie cuddled him close, wrapping him safely in his arms. Harry sighed, unconsciously nuzzling his face into Charlie's chest and drifted further into dreamland.

_Harry was fairly certain he was dreaming, after all it couldn't really be this easy to seduce his husband. He didn't actually think that the romantic dinner that Draco had helped him set up would be this effective. _

_"So my little Raven," dream Charlie said, "what's the occasion?"_

_"We've been bonded for a month Charlie; I thought we should celebrate before we have to return to Hogwarts."_

_Charlie smiled sexily at the raven haired teen. "That was very thoughtful of you Raven, however should I thank you?"_

_'Seriously,' dream Harry thought to himself, 'Charlie could think up something better than this right?' But he didn't have time to contemplate an answer because his Dragon Keeper was walking towards him, a sexy swagger swinging his hips._

_"Harry, Harry you've drifted away little Raven," dream Charlie said, "come back."_

_"I'm here Charlie," Harry whispered._

_"Good, I hate for you to be somewhere else when I did this," Charlie leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly against Harry's, "and this," and he leaned down nipping at Harry's collar bone._

_"Oh," Harry whispered his eyes fluttering closed. "Charlie?"_

_"Yes Raven?"_

_"Take me to bed Charlie, I want to be yours." Again Harry thought that dream Harry could have thought up something better, but hey who was he to protest against progress._

_Dream Charlie picked Harry up, wrapping the teen's legs around his waist and crushed his lips to the emerald eyed boys. Harry moaned and thrust wildly against Charlie begging for the friction that would relieve him. The strong Dragon Keeper walked them toward the bedroom room trying to keep a hold of his little husband, when they reached the bedroom, Charlie dumped him on the bed._

_"Charlie," dream Harry whined._

_Dream Charlie chuckled, "Here Raven," he said before crushing his lips against Harry's. Charlie gently tongued the seam of his husbands mouth, begging for the boy to open, when Harry's lips parted, Charlie thrust is tongue into the moist cavern, moaning from the taste. He gently massaged his husbands tongue with his own asking him to participate. Harry's tongue hesitantly caressed his causing Charlie to groan in appreciation._

_Charlie moved his hands over Harry's quidditch toned body. Harry may have been small for his age, but he was lithely muscled. He gently caressed Harry's small nipples through his shirt making him writhe beneath the Dragon Keeper._

_"Please Charlie," Harry gasped._

_Charlie eagerly complied, waving his wand spelling their clothes away; he smirked at Harry's quickly indrawn breath. Dream Charlie slowly crawled up his little husband's body, making sure to caress the lithe body with his own. Harry groaned in frustration thrusting up searching for more of that delicious friction._

_"I got you," Dream Charlie whispered hotly in Harry's ear, making him thrash uncontrollably with want. It was then that Charlie began mapping Harry's body, marking him with tongue and teeth, leaving Harry trembling; needing release. _

_When Charlie finally reached the center of Harry's desire, he whimpered. Harry's cock was rock hard weeping and throbbing. Charlie looked up the line of Harry's body catching his emerald eyed gaze._

Harry woke up heart beating wildly, his cock straining against his pajama bottoms. He looked behind him making sure his husband was still asleep; it wouldn't do for the man to wake and think his bonded couldn't control himself. Harry wiggled out of the strong mans arms and ran for the bathroom. He didn't hear Charlie chuckling behind him.

The teen gently closed the door behind him locking it for good measure, wouldn't do to have a repeat of yesterday. Right now he wasn't entirely sure he could keep himself from molesting his husband if he walked in. Harry groaned and started the shower; he sure hoped that Draco's plan would work.

OooooO

Charlie woke up slowly, his little husband gently writhing in his arms moaning softly. Harry had had nightmares before, but this didn't sound like one of them. He chuckled when Harry moaned out Charlie's name under his breath. So this was how it was then. The red haired man pulled Harry back against his body cradling the teen as he gently thrust and moaned. He pretended to be asleep when his husband woke suddenly, and chuckled softly when the teen wiggled out of his arms and rushed to the bathroom. Harry had been so intent on getting to bathroom, that he hadn't noticed Charlie's own stiff cock heavy with need. Charlie groaned and rolled onto his back, when he heard the shower turned on, Charlie groaned aloud and palmed his aching hard on. He imagined his little Raven doing the same in the shower, and was soon thrusting into his hand fingering his weeping slit, all too soon his balls tightened and he was groaning his release. Charlie heard the shower cut off and quickly grabbed his wand spelling the sheets and his hand clean.

Charlie looked up when the bathroom door opened and saw Harry standing there, a towel wrapped about his hips. The delicate boy, no man, was shifting from foot to foot, and Charlie watched fascinated as water droplets rolled down the toned chest, gathering at the towel before finally slipping from view. It took a moment for him to realize that Harry had called his name. "I'm sorry Raven, I was drifting. What was it that you said?"

Harry looked in Charlie's eyes a little concerned. The man had indeed been off somewhere else. "Do we have plans today, because Draco and I have some…things to do?"

"Things to do outside of the house?"

"Yes, we want to go to the Bazaar, do a little shopping. Professor Snape brought by my Hogwarts letter so we are going to get our school supplies."

Charlie frowned. "I'm not sure that that is a good idea Raven. Even though Dumbledore knows that you are bonded to me, he still might try something." Not to mention all the other people who might try to take his gorgeous little husband.

"Please Charlie, what if we get Draco's dad to go with us? Will that be ok?" Harry begged.

"I won't stop you Harry," Charlie said noticing the look on his Raven's face. "Remember what you learned yesterday? As your dominant I am to protect, defend, and provide for you. I don't control you, though I would hope that we could come up with a reasonable agreement that would make both you and me happy."

Harry nodded, "I know that you don't have right to control me, or that you even want to, but I want to make sure that you are comfortable and happy as well. I think that what you said, working together to come up with an arrangement that makes us both comfortable is good. I know you entered the bond to help protect me Charlie, and I appreciate it. But I want to make you happy as well. After all, isn't it the King's duty to make sure that his subjects are happy and healthy?" Harry added cheekily grinning.

Charlie stood up from the bed bowing low exposing his back to his Raven. "Whatever my King desires, it would be my honor to provide as your Champion."

Harry giggled happily. "Rise my Champion and be ready for the day."

Charlie rose to his full height crisply saluting his husband. "As my King bids, so shall it be." Then he walked around his giggling bonded and slapped him on the arse before closing himself in the bathroom.

Harry finally got control of himself and sent a note to Draco via the twins nifty little device. Operation 'Seduce the Dragon Keeper' was a go.

OooooO

Draco and his father left the hotel early enough to collect Harry before the heat of the day, after it wouldn't do for the Malfoy's to be found sweating like common plebeians.

"So what is it exactly that we are doing today little Dragon?" Lucius asked his only son.

"Harry needs a new look, we're going clothes shopping." Draco glowed with happiness while his father groaned theatrically.

"Fine little Dragon, but limit the clothing purchases to Potter, I will not allow the house elves to expand your closet again."

Draco smirked at his father. "Seriously Dad, today is very important. Harry wants help in seducing Charlie, and I told him I would help. Then I told Charlie that if he hurt my little brother than I would kill him and let his older brother have a chance."

"Why would Harry think he needs to seduce his husband, or that he needs help to do so?" Lucius asked curiously.

Draco's jaw tightened. "Damn muggles, fucking old coot!" Draco growled.

"Ah," Lucius understood now. "How bad is it?"

"He asked me if he was hideous, implying that that would be worse than merely being ugly. His relatives constantly belittled him calling him a freak, and to top things off, now that he-who-must-not-be-named is gone, Harry is finally letting his emotions out. Unfortunately until they settle into an even keel, he's being… weepy I guess is how I would describe it. Harry doesn't know yet how to control his feelings and they keep overwhelming him. Personally I'm waiting for the day he truly loses his temper; it will be a sight to behold for sure!" Draco was unfocused, thinking about the possibilities almost dreamily.

Lucius stopped to observe his son, he was weird.

"What?" Draco asked defensively.

"Nothing, nothing at all little Dragon; let us go retrieve your little brother." Lucius chuckled; Potter was not going to know what hit him.

OooooO

Charlie opened the door at the sound of a knock and was almost bowled over by a Malfoy. "Good morning Draco," Charlie called out to blond teen. "Good morning Lucius, would you care for a cup of tea while you wait?"

"No thank you Charlie. Draco and I have already eaten." Lucius inclined his head in thanks.

"Lucius," Charlie started making sure to look the man in the eye. "Harry and I had a serious talk this morning. I wanted him to understand that just because he is my submissive bond mate it doesn't mean that I actually have to right to control him, for example by keeping him from leaving this house or dictating who he can associate with." Charlie paused as Lucius nodded for him to continue. "I did request however, that as bond mates we set down parameters for his safety to not only ensure my sanity, but to make sure that we are as equals in this bond."

"And what is it that you have decided together?" Lucius asked curiously.

"That under no circumstances is Harry allowed to wander off on his own, he is to have either you or Draco with him, preferably both at all times. If anyone approaches him inappropriately he is to tell you immediately, and if for some reason he becomes uncomfortable he is to return home as soon as possible."

Lucius nodded, the arrangement was reasonable. "Potter doesn't have any objections to the restrictions?"

"He's not entirely happy about the hovering, but he understands that he needs to be on guard until we can do something about the headmaster."

"Are there plans for the man as of yet, I do have a few suggestions myself." Lucius smirked amusedly.

"First things first, the goblins are taking the old man up on charges for falsely presenting papers that made it possible to enter vaults that he had no business being in. They will take care of retrieving Harry's heirlooms, mostly books and a few relics for some various rituals. They also offered us compensation for allowing this to happen. Bill explained that it is a blow to the entire goblin nation that this had happened, and the only way for them to regain their honor is to offer compensation. My little husband, being the brilliant minx he is, told them that we would sit down for negotiations after they have finished retrieving his property. This gives us time to figure out something that would be acceptable for both Harry and the goblins."

"Potter, I believe, is much smarter than he lets on."

Charlie grinned. "You should have seen the expression on Severus' face when Remus told him that Harry had been brewing the Wolfsbane potion for him since the beginning of his fourth year."

Lucius frowned, "Where did he brew?"

"Moaning Myrtles bathroom," Charlie snorted trying not to laugh.

Lucius smirked again, "That young man has a very Slytherin streak."

"Probably because if I hadn't convinced the sorting hat to put me in Gryffindor I would have been a Slytherin; I've been kicking myself for that ever since second year." Harry was standing in the doorway watching the older men gape at him.

"I knew it." Draco yelled from behind him. "Why did you do it Harry?"

"You were a complete arse Dragon." Harry smirked at his blond brother. "Now, I believe that we have places to go and things to purchase." Harry glided over to his husband and hugged the man goodbye, "I'll be home in a few hours."

Charlie hugged his little Raven close, "Have fun Raven."

OooooO

"Wow," Harry turned round looking everywhere. "This place is brilliant."

Lucius chuckled. Everyone reacted like that the first time the see the Egyptian Bazaar.

"Anyway," Draco drawled, "Next stop clothes!"

Harry groaned dramatically; Draco was not anything, if not the ultimate clothes horse.

Several hours later Harry was loaded down with not only his school supplies for the coming year, but more clothes than he had ever owned in all of his sixteen years. Draco had not only talked him into tight tee shirts that showed off his quidditch muscles, but tight fitting jeans that cupped his arse, and properly fitted trousers and shirts, dress and every day robes, and dragon hide pants. Harry had tried valiantly to get away from Draco when he had come at him with the leather pants, but the bloody blond had bound him and forced him into the pants. Harry had to admit that they were indeed comfortable, but the way the sales person had looked at him made him distinctly uncomfortable. It was when the ever so helpful man had tried to help him out of his pants in the dressing room that he had lost control of his magic.

"Harry, are you ok?" Draco asked panting from his run from the other side of the store.

"I'm fine, but I'm not sure about him." Harry said indicating the passed out male. "Will you please get your father Draco?"

Draco rushed to comply, keeping an eye on the dressing room the whole time. "Dad, there's been a…incident."

"What?" Lucius asked flatly.

"Just come and see please," Draco said pulling at his father's hand.

Lucius followed his son into the dressing room where Harry was standing nervously shifting from foot to foot. "What is that?" Lucius asked indicating the man on the floor.

"That is the sales person who decided that I needed help dressing, or rather undressing." Harry squeaked.

"I see," Lucius drawled, "and where were you little Dragon?"

"I only turned my back for a minute, I hadn't realized the bloody idiot wouldn't notice or care about the cuffs." Draco explained calmly. "I'm really sorry little brother, I should have been watching, he could have hurt you."

Harry nodded, "It was an accident, and so was this," he indicated the unconscious body. "Now how do we fix it?"

"Like this," Lucius said and drew is wand and quickly muttered and _enervate, _followed by an _obliviate._ "You tripped over your own feet and accidentally fell through the curtain into this dressing room."

"Oh I'm so sorry," the man jumped up from the floor, "please excuse my clumsiness, I really do apologize," and the sales clerk quickly bowed his way out of the cramped space.

"Thank you Lucius." Harry said sincerely. "I guess we'll still have to tell Charlie about this huh?"

"This could work to your advantage you know," Draco told him seriously.

Harry looked confused while Lucius just rolled his eyes at his son, "How's that," the green eyed teen asked.

"Jealousy."

Harry tilted his head to the side and blinked, "I don't get it."

"You're bloody gorgeous Harry." Draco told the oblivious boy exasperatedly.

Harry just raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "I agree I do look better, not hard to accomplish with these few changes, but don't you think your being overly dramatic?"

"He's not," Lucius stepped in, "you are indeed a ravishing creature."

Harry blushed hard. "Oh, umm… thank you?"

"It just a compliment Harry, turn around and look in the mirror. What do you see?" Draco asked his little brother.

Harry did as he was told and looked in the mirror. He saw a short boy with long hair and green eyes and told the Malfoy's so.

"No Harry, what I see is a quidditch toned body, that being rather on the short side, is perfectly proportioned. Long silky hair, large beautiful emerald eyes, pouty lips and a cute little nose, paired with high cheek bones, and nicely arched eyebrows. You are very handsome Harry, or do you think the sales clerk molests all of his customers?"

Harry chuckled and took a step back looking in the mirror once again. He could see all the things that Draco had pointed out, but still didn't think that they were all that special, on the other hand, he definitely didn't look ugly so there must be some truth to Draco's words. "Ok Dragon, I concede, so now what?"

"Now you change into these jeans and that green tee shirt, the one that matches your eyes, and then we trash these awful clothes you started out with; and then we're going to lunch before Dad and I take you home."

Harry did as he was bid, and got no small amount of satisfaction when he watched Lucius incinerate his old hand me downs. "Well," he said linking arm with Draco, "I'm starving let's go!"

OooooO

"And you're sure that that will work?" Harry asked the blond disbelief lacing his voice.

Draco looked at him, "Of course I am Harry. Just follow my directions and Charlie will be falling all over himself."

"Well, if you're sure. Should I start tonight?"

"Absolutely. By the end of the month, you'll have your sexy husband right where you want him.

"Boys as interesting as this conversation is, perhaps it shouldn't be discussed over lunch." Lucius had been trying so hard not to laugh at the expressions on Harry's face when Draco had told him how to go about seducing his husband.

"Sorry Lucius."

"Sorry Dad."

"Quite alright, though Dragon might I suggest if potions do not work out for you, perhaps a literary career?"

"Draco looked over at his father, "Of course Dad, I might just do that."

Both Malfoy's burst out laughing, leaving one raven haired youth looking bemused between them.

OooooO

After lunch the two platinum blonds dropped Harry off at home.

"Charlie," Harry called, "I'm back."

Charlie walked into the foyer carrying a sandwich that he had been munching on in the kitchen, but stopped dead when he caught sight of his little husband. Harry was wearing a pair of dark fitted muggle jeans that clung to his tight little bum, and a tight emerald green tee shirt that did nothing to hide the quidditch six pack he sported. His hair was loose down his back, shorter tendrils curling near his face framing the beautiful features and the teen's large emerald green eyes.

"Are you ok Charlie?"

"Huh," Charlie answered intelligently.

Harry walked closer placing his little hand against Charlie's forehead checking for a fever. "You're looking at me funny, are you ok?"

"Umm… yes, sorry. I, it just that… well not that you weren't adorable before but, um er…you look really good Raven." Charlie's leather pants were becoming rather uncomfortable, and he hoped that Harry wouldn't notice his problem, or maybe he hoped he would?

Harry arched an eyebrow up, "Right, well Draco also made me get enough clothes for a lifetime."

"Those look really nice my little Raven," Charlie smirked finally regaining his equilibrium.

Harry blushed. "He also made me buy a pair of leather trousers." He said coyly looking up at Charlie though his eyelashes just as Draco said he should, and smiling sweetly.

Charlie gulped; seduction indeed. "Umm, yes, well… I've always found them quite comfortable." He stuttered.

Harry looked down as if just noticing his husband's attire. "I see that." he said indicating the pair that Charlie had on. He walked slowly around his husband touching the material here and there as if to test for softness. "These fit you really well." He told his husband making his tone as innocent as possible.

The Dragon Keeper blushed a deep red, "Th-Thank you Harry." Charlie shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Well, umm, your fathers and Bill and everyone else say they have a surprise for us and to let them know as soon as your home, so… so I'll just go send a note then shall I?" Charlie, strong man, Dragon Keeper, dominant, fled down the hall away from his delectable little husband.

Harry chuckled, perhaps Draco was right.

OooooO

"This, this is, was my parents home?" Harry asked tears in his eyes.

"Yeah Bambi, we rebuilt a couple of rooms, and redecorated, and Bill did the warding. Your Mum and Dad would love that you're living here with your husband." Sirius hugged his son.

"Do you like it cub?"

Harry threw himself into Remus' arms, "I love it!" He shouted. "It's so beautiful. Can we stay here Charlie?"

"Of course little raven. I would love for us to build our lives here."

Harry withdrew from Remus and flung himself into his husband's arms, "Thank you Charlie." He whispered in the man's ear. "This means so much to me."

Charlie hugged his husband tightly. "Anything that makes you happy Harry makes me happy. It will be easy to set up a floo connection to the reserve from here."

Harry hung on tighter, he couldn't believe after everything that happened to him, that he could get so lucky.

"Well," Sirius coughed, "We already moved your things, including all the stuff you got today, into the house and Dobby has already got it all put away. So I think we will take our leave and let you two get settled."

Harry and Charlie hugged all the Weasley siblings and Harry's fathers biding them good bye before turning to their new home.

Charlie swooped down and picked up Harry bridal style, eliciting a surprised a squeak out of him. "It's tradition for the groom to carry the bride over the door step."

Harry smacked his husband in the back of the head. "Just don't forget that I am in so such way or shape a member of the female gender."

Charlie smirked down at his little Raven, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

OooooO

Harry and Charlie had explored the house enthusiastically for a few hours before Dobby had popped up to tell them that dinner was ready. After they had eaten, the two spent a couple of hours curled up on a couch in the library.

"Well," Harry said standing up to stretch making sure his husband was watching as he made his shirt ride up. "I think that I'm going to get ready for bed. It's been a very exciting day."

"Check for over enthusiastic sales clerks before you get undressed." Charlie hadn't been happy when Harry had told him about the dressing room incident.

Harry grinned, "You got it Char," he said before sauntering out making sure to swing his hips just a little. He grinned even broader when he heard a muffled groan behind him. It was officially time to start stage one.

OooooO

Charlie watched his husband swing his way out of the room and let out a low groan. Harry was trying to kill him. That little minx had to know what he was doing to him; otherwise the alternative was just as sexy if not even more tantalizing. He knew that Harry was completely innocent, and just the thought of his little Raven's innocent seduction sent all of his blood rushing to his groin.

Charlie looked up when he heard his name called. "Coming," he yelled. He walked into their bedroom and Harry was standing there in a night robe. "What is it Raven?"

"I have a really bad cramp Char, can you help me please?"

"Of course, get on the bed. Where's your cramp?"

Harry dropped his robe and limped dramatically over to the bed in nothing but his skin tight boxer-briefs. "My thigh Char, please it hurts."

Charlie's mouth went dry as he watched Harry crawl up on the bed. His little husbands lithely toned body was clad in nothing but a small pair of tight black boxer briefs. Dear Merlin, how was he going to do this? Charlie closed his eyes and tried to get his breathing under control, "Ok Harry, I have some lotion here and we'll see if we can't ease that cramp, alright?"

Harry nodded and wiggled his bum innocently. "Ok Char."

The Dragon keeper swallowed convulsively and walked over to the bed, "Which thigh Harry?"

"My right one," Harry whispered.

Charlie knelt on the bed on Harry's right side and squirted the lotion in his hands; he rubbed them together and reached down. His husband's skin was soft and silky and Charlie caressed him delicately sliding the lotion over the quivering muscles. He began to apply pressure and gently kneaded the area. Harry groaned appreciatively, the sound going straight to Charlie's groin. Charlie ghosted his little finger just under the material of Harry's boxers caressing the soft cheek causing Harry to jump a little before trying to stifle his moan.

"Umm, thanks Char that feels so much better. You have really nice hands." Harry said as innocently as possible.

Charlie gritted his teeth. Yup the little minx was going to end up killing him, seduction indeed.

A/N: Okay, to all those interested, an extened (explicit) version of the dream sequence (one I didn't want to get me kicked off the site for) can be found at my yahoo group. The link is in my profile under my homepage. Hope you enjoyed step one of 'How to seduce your Dragon Keeper'.


	10. Ch 09 Seduction Step Two

Chapter Nine: Step Two to Seducing your Dragon Keeper…

Harry woke up feeling very pleased with himself. It looked like Draco was right and it wasn't going to take much to seduce his husband, he had spent the last week on step one, and the 'innocent accidental/intentional touching' really Draco should think up a better name for this. Harry decided though that despite how well it seemed to be working, to take it slow and go through all three steps instead of just jumping his husband right now, no matter how much he wanted to. Some might think that his perceived jump in emotions was rather sudden and therefore not truly genuine, but they didn't really know. They had no idea about the crush that Harry had starting with the Quidditch World Cup, how it had strengthened when he watched the man run off into the night to defend innocent people. They had no idea how relieved Harry was to see Charlie at the beginning of the tournament, or how much time they spent together, Charlie helping him, calming his nerves. They had no idea how badly Harry had longed to ask the strong Dragon Keeper to the Yule ball, but balked at the thought of someone, or worse Charlie laughing him. Those people had no idea how it was the strong feelings that Harry had felt for Charlie since the second task that had kept him going in the graveyard and later on at the Dursley's. The red-haired man had saved his life by just being a presence in it, and if said man felt that they could be happy together, than damn it Harry was going to be happy, and it was going to be while in Charlie's arms.

He sighed softly while pressing back unconsciously into the man's strong chest. He felt safe and warm, and content. Harry felt his cock harden at the contact and wished more than anything that a large strong hand would reach over and touch him, but alas it was too early in the plans for that, so he gently wiggled his bum in the man's groin before casually getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom. He'd felt the hard need pressing back, and relished the thought that soon it would be buried deep inside of him, possessing him, loving him.

OooooO

Charlie heard his raven sigh and felt him press back into his arms. His little husband was thinking hard, and he didn't want to disturb him so Charlie just kept his breathing slow and even so as not to scare the teen away. When Harry ground his little bum into Charlie's groin, blood immediately began rushing south, making his length thrum in happiness, and need. Before he could do anything about it though, Harry had wiggled out of his arms and sauntered into the bathroom. As soon as the shower turned on, Charlie performed an instant replay of the last several mornings, stroking himself to completion, wishing all the while that he was buried to the hilt in is small husband. After Charlie cleaned himself up, a thought occurred to him. Just because Harry was intent on seducing him, didn't mean that he couldn't woo his little husband as well, so while Harry was still busy in the shower Charlie softly called for Dobby.

"How is Dobby to be helping his Master Harry's Weezy?"

"Good morning Dobby, I was wondering if you could fix Harry's favorite blueberry pancakes, some oatmeal, tea and toast and bring us breakfast in bed; oh, and some coffee as well please."

Dobby bowed low, "I is being most happy to be feeding Master Harry and Master Harry's Weezy." The house elf popped away practically dancing in glee at being able to serve his Master Harry.

Charlie just grinned at the little elf, before getting up and fixing the bed covers than casually lounging back against the pillows to wait; this is how Harry found his dear husband when he walked out of the bathroom.

"Good morning my little raven, did you have a good shower?" Charlie tried not to be so obvious in ogling his husband.

Harry blinked shyly, today was for the beginning of step two, innocent innuendo, and now would be the perfect time to start. "Yes Charlie, the water felt wonderful against my skin."

Charlie groaned at the soft slightly seductive tone, hopefully step two wouldn't take very long. "I have Dobby bringing us breakfast, if you just want to slip into some clothes right quick I thought breakfast in bed would be a nice treat."

Harry grinned at Charlie, "Breakfast in _bed_ with _you_ sounds great Char. Harry said innocently while he slipped into bed snuggling into Charlie's side."

The two enjoyed a leisurely breakfast ending when Harry decided that they needed to find out who the better seeker was once and for all, so he challenged his dear husband to a seeker's game.

"What do you say Char, think you can beat me?"

"Is that a challenge my little raven?" Charlie asked laughing at the teens antics.

Harry stood and pulled on some trainers. "Of course dear husband, we should see who can _ride_ a broom better." Harry glanced over his shoulder his green eyes sparkling before swinging his hips out the door."

"Oh Merlin,"

OooooO

"So what happened then?" Draco asked eagerly.

"I dropped the robe and I was wearing just those little boxers, you know the black ones, and limped to the bed, I'm a great actor by the way, and Charlie groaned. I don't think he thought I heard him, and he 'massaged' the 'cramp' away. I haven't decided yet if the finger that wandered was intentional or not."

"So he responded favorably then?"

"All week, though I think he thought he was going to have a heart attack when I bent over to pick up something because I stopped right in front of him, and he slammed into me. He had to grab me around the waist to keep me from going face first. I ended up flush against him, and Merlin could I feel every muscle." Harry sighed dreamily.

"You have a little drool," Draco said smirking, "just there."

"Gee you're funny you blond prat."

"So you've started stage two then, and how's that progressing?"

"Honestly Draco, I almost creamed my pants at a couple of the 'innocent' things I've said. Sometimes he gets this pained expression on his face, the poor man. Especially when I suggested we see you can _ride_ a broom better."

Draco couldn't help it. His oh so innocent little brother was turning into the master seducer, honestly, ride a broom. Draco cracked up and had to use Harry to keep himself upright. "Oh Harry, just make sure if you ever tell Charlie about this that he understands that that wasn't my line."

Harry rolled his eyes. "The point is Draco, is that I'm running out of things to say."

"Well, try this…" And Draco whispered out a tentative plan for the end of step two.

OooooO

Harry wasn't sure if he was going to be able to pull this off without blushing to death, but he had to admit that would most certainly get a reaction, so he set the table for dinner and hoped that step two would continue successfully.

He was just beginning to get worried when the floo activated and Charlie stepped into the room. Draco had done just a little too good of a job keeping Charlie delayed. "Oh Charlie," Harry rushed forward and threw himself into the strong arms, "your forty-five minutes late I was so worried."

"I'm sorry little raven, but the twins, well, I should have flooed." Charlie tried to explain while tightening his arms to keep the small lithe body against his.

"I'm just glad you're ok, I was worried that maybe Dumbledore or…" Harry trailed off and buried his face against the now familiar chest. "I was just worried," Harry looked up through his eyelashes and his eyes clashed with Charlie's beautiful blue ones. He slowly tilted his head up and brushed his lips against the Dragon Keepers, once, twice. "Please don't leave me."

Charlie rested his forehead against his husbands. "I won't leave you Harry, I promise," and he kissed those little pink lips again.

Harry breathed in Charlie's scent and leaned up to whisper in Charlie's ear. "Will you eat me?" Merlin he hoped that he could keep the blush under control.

Charlie jerked his head up, "Wh-What? What did you say Harry?" Had he heard him right, did his little raven just ask…?

"Will you eat with me? Are you alright Char?" Harry asked seemingly concerned placing his small hand against Charlie's forehead.

"Oh, oh right. Of course, umm…"

Harry grinned at his now thoroughly flustered husband and grabbed his hand, "Come on, I set the table; I was just waiting for you to get home."

"Right," Charlie said dazedly allowing himself to be pulled into the little dining room. He still had images of 'eating' his husband going through his brain. Merlin, he was just going to have to buy looser pants."

OooooO

"Oh Merlin Draco," Harry collapsed in a fit of giggles, "the expression on his face was priceless. 'Eat me', geez your father is right you would be a great author, writing those trashy romance novels that my Aunt Petunia loves to read."

Draco sniffed indignantly, "Classic romance with a humorous twist."

"But of course, may I have your autograph?"

The blond boy pulled out a sheet of parchment and with great dignity wrote, 'To my number one fan Harry Weasley-Potter, much luck, Hunter Wolfe', and handed the sheet to Harry.

"Hunter Wolfe?"

"You didn't think I was going to use my real name did you? Honestly a Malfoy turned trashy romance author, I think not." Draco turned his nose up in the air.

Harry couldn't help it; he started softly giggling, which turned into chuckling, which turned into howling with laughter. "N-No, not th-the Ma-Malfoy name."

OooooO

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office contemplating the death of an annoying teenager. Things would have worked out much better if the teen had simply died in the graveyard. Instead he had survived, survived to make Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's life miserable. Albus closed his eyes and popped another lemon drop in his mouth, how to fix this?

OooooO

Harry and Charlie invited all their friends over for a bbq in celebration of two weeks of Dumbledore free marriage.

"So we are going to cook food over fire in this little round thing?" Charlie asked bemused. "What are these black squares again?"

Harry grinned "It's called charcoal."

"And what's 'Lighter Fluid'," he read off the can, "for?"

"Squirt it on the charcoal so that the fire will start quicker. Once the fire is nice and…going, we'll but the grill over it and place the food on grill."

"And why aren't we having Dobby cook the food and just eating it out here?"

Harry put his hands on his hips, "Because we are going to have a bbq."

Charlie held his hands up in gesture of surrender. "Ok, ok," he smiled.

Meanwhile Dobby was jumping from foot to foot, "But Master Harry Potter is not to be cooking his own food sir."

"Calm down Dobby, you have to help me," Harry tried to placate the distressed elf.

"But, but fire Master Harry Potter sir?"

"Yup Dobby, fire."

An hour later found Severus and the Malfoy's as well as the acceptable members of the Weasley clan (meaning no Mrs. Weasley and Ginny) gathering in the backyard of Harry and Charlie's home for a bbq. After Harry spent an hour explaining the mechanics of a bbq (again), the party finally got started.

"Do I need to be worried about what I will be ingesting Mr. Potter?" Severus asked.

Harry laughed, "No worries Professor, maybe I'll surprise you this year."

Severus smirked before accepting his plate and wandering over to the table.

Draco waited until Harry was running the bq thingie by himself before walking over. "So how is stage two?"

"Honestly, I think I need Hunter Wolfe right now."

Draco took a moment to compose himself, "And how can I help you today Mr. Potter?"

"Real funny blondie," Harry snorted. "I'm not good at this innuendo thing and when it's combined with step one the way it is, well I'm just very confused and flustered, can we have a different stage two?"

"Harry," Draco laughed, "stage two is almost over, perhaps we can just move up the stage three, Alpha Harry."

Harry choked, "Alpha Harry, what the bloody hell do you mean by that?"

Draco just wiggled his eyebrows before wandering away.

"Are you ok little Raven?" Charlie asked from behind Harry.

Harry whirled around, "How long have you been standing there?"

Charlie smirked, "Not long Harry, why?"

"No-nothing Char," Harry stammered. "Hamburger?"

OooooO

"So I think it went very well. And the bq thing was a big hit." Charlie grinned at his little husband.

"Y-yes, very well," Harry had remained distracted throughout the evening much to Draco's delight.

"Are you really ok Harry, you've been…off this evening?"

"Oh, fine." Harry smiled vaguely waving his hand. "I think I'm going to bed now. Good night Charlie."

The red headed man hugged his husband, "I think I'll have a quick drink, I'll be up in a bit."

"Ok."

Charlie wandered downstairs after he was sure that Harry went to bed. He wasn't sure what had his little husband flustered, but he knew who probably did.

OooooO

"Charlie, what can I do for you?" Draco smirked.

Charlie shook his head, he hated floo calling, but if this was the only way to figure out what was going on… "What did you do to him?" He asked cutting right to the chase.

"Well…"

"Is this about his seduction scheme?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Ok it is, but in my defense he came to me for advice."

"What he going to do to me next?" Charlie asked resigned.

"Alpha Harry."

OooooO

Alpha Harry, assertive Harry, oh Merlin how was he supposed to deal with this? Charlie shook his head and headed up to bed.

_Harry was dreaming again, it had started off innocently enough, but got steadily more sensual. It had been like that awkward first time in the bathroom when Charlie had walked in half asleep, but this time he wasn't. Charlie walked in, swaggered into the bathroom. _

_"Good morning little raven."_

_"Go-good morning Char, umm… did you need something?"_

_"I need to take a shower Harry."_

_"Oh, ok. I'll be done soon."_

_"That's ok little raven, I'll join you." Dream Charlie dropped his tight boxers and climbed into the shower with Harry._

_Harry watched the man tilt back his head and close his eyes letting the water slid down his face. Harry watched fascinated as droplets of water slid down the man's toned chest, along the curve of his hip to, …holy fuck._

_Charlie opened his eyes and watched Harry's gaze travel lower and lower until his emerald gaze widened dramatically. Dream Charlie chuckled snapping Harry's gaze back up to his face. "I know what you've been doing husband."_

_"Wh-What do you mean Charlie?"_

_"You've been trying to seduce me."_

_Dream Harry blushed hard and lowered his gaze … then blushed harder._

_Charlie reached out and tilted Harry's head up. "If you wanted to seduce me, you needn't have tried so hard."_

_Harry's eyes opened wide. "Se-seduce you?"_

_"Seduce me Harry," Dream Charlie whispered against his lips before capturing them with his own. _

_The kiss was slow and sweet and a type of seduction all its own. Harry took a deep breath and slowly trailed his hands up Charlie's ripped stomach, his hard pecs and wrapped his arms tightly around the strong neck. Charlie's strong hands griped Harry's small waist and gently urged him closer, closer until they were flush against each other, erections touching, mouths moaning._

_Harry shuttered with need and pressed closer. "Please Charlie," he whimpered._

_Charlie hoisted Harry up and braced his back against the wall, urging Harry's legs around his waist, grounding against the leaking but of flesh, Harry moaned and threw his head back panting wildly. The blood was surging through his veins and he could feel the heated velvet of Charlie pressing against him, throbbing with need. Charlie leaned forward and started pressing open mouthed kisses along the teen's chest grasping a little pink nipple between his teeth. Harry whimpered when his Dragon Keeper gently tugged at the pebbled peak. Charlie growled low in his throat when he heard Harry whimper and hoisted him higher up on the wall until Harry's legs were forced from their purchase around Charlie's hips; Harry soon found his knees placed over strong broad shoulders and gasped when the red head purred and began nipping at his thighs, "Oh Merlin."_

_"What do you want little Raven," Charlie's deep husky voice asked._

_"Ne-Need Char…please…" Harry panted desperately._

_"Harry, Harry look at me," Dream Charlie demanded. "What do you want?"_

_"Please Char, ne-need your m-mouth…"_

_"My little Raven," Charlie whispered before taking the emerald eyed teens throbbing flesh in his mouth._

_Harry moaned wildly thrusting his hips forward begging for more. He gripped Charlie's hair and threw his head from side to side, desperate, so desperate for release. Charlie hummed up along his length eagerly tasting. Charlie looked up and caught Harry's eye and making sure he was watching relaxed his throat and surged forward. Harry felt his cock hit the back of Charlie's throat and groaned. The wet warmth was too much, and he stiffened and arched forward spilling his come down the willing throat._

_Charlie claimed every last bit of Harry's essence for his own and gently lowered the shaking body until the teens legs were once again wrapped around his waist. Harry was plastered to Charlie's front completely spent. He felt gentle hands running up and down his back clasping his buttocks. Harry picked his head up off Charlie's shoulder and pressed gentle kisses along the strong neck. "I can feel you… what do you want?" Harry whispered his ear before gently biting the enticing lobe._

_"I want to be inside of you…"_

Harry woke up hard. He needed Charlie, he needed him now. Harry rolled over until he was face to face with his sleeping husband and leaned forward to kiss him. The mouth under his responded making Harry's eyes flutter closed in ecstasy. He inched forward and rolled the Dragon Keeper onto his back throwing a leg over him and straddling the lean hips. He continued to kiss the man leaning down supporting himself on the wide chest, Harry rocked his hips. The friction was so desperately needed he rocked forward harder not even noticing Charlie's surprised gasp or the warm hands that clamped over his hips to keep the contact. Harry whimpered and trailed kisses along the stubbled jaw, under the chin and swirled his tongue over the bobbing adam's apple. Harry's thrust's became erratic and he leaned up threw his head back and arched his back letting go with a scream. When he finally came down from his high he collapsed over the man pinned beneath him. When Harry was able to catch his breath he looked up and straight into lust filled azure eyes.

Harry shot up and out of bed, "Oh Merlin, Char…" Harry whimpered. He stumbled back and fled into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. He had, oh he had molested his own husband. Oh Merlin…

* * *

A/N: Once again, the extended Dream Sequence is posted on my Yahoo Group. I know what's posted here is risque, but it's got nothin on the extended version. -K


	11. Ch 10 Breaking Down the Door

A/N: I know it's not as long as usual, but I think you'll appreciate it all the same, or I hope you will... Thanks those who pointed out my oops, I fixed Harry's eyesight twice, well I have it fixed in my original file, and eventually I will fix it here. Thanks again to all you loyal readers and reviews, -K

* * *

Chapter Ten:

Charlie lay in bed just a little stunned. His beautiful little husband had been the most erotic sight, riding him, reaching for his pleasure, his moans and his little body shuddering with desire had turned him on like no other. Harry had reached that summit and took what he needed and Charlie had been unable to look away. When his little raven had collapsed from sensory overload, Charlie had just held him, relishing in the feel of the lithe body covering his. But then Harry had panicked and now he was locked in the bathroom.

When Charlie was finally able to gain his wits (mo more than a minute or two) he instantly launched himself from the bed and knocked on the door. "Harry? Will you please come out Harry?"

Charlie listened hard but didn't hear anything other than erratic breathing and some muttering.

"Harry," the Dragon Keeper said irritation creeping into his voice, "open this door or I'm coming in."

When he still got no response Charlie stood back and kicked the door in.

Harry sat at the edge of the tub frozen in shock.

"Well, I did ask you nicely."

OooooO

Hermione sat under a tree out in the orchard at the burrow. She had been thinking a lot the last few weeks about Harry and about Ron and all the things that they have been through together. She also thought back to that very first time she had met the headmaster of her new school, she had just barely been eleven years old, and a genial old man had showed up at the Granger's home speaking of a whole new world of magic. At that first meeting he had told her of a boy that would be coming to the magical world for the first time like her. He had asked that she keep an eye on him, he was going to need friends and he wanted the boy to have the best. She had listened attentively committing his words to memory. When Hermione had found Harry that first time on the train, she had been charmed by his shyness and nerves. It hadn't quite worked out in the beginning, but the troll had changed things, Harry and Ron had rushed to her rescue and the three had become inseparable. Dumbledore had encouraged her to keep 'bad influences' away, and to subtly keep his learning at the level he wanted. Hermione, now, was ashamed to say that being the top of the class while making learning a chore for Harry hadn't been hard. She wondered how truly smart her 'best friend' was. The hints from Dumbledore about her future, the friendship of the boy who lived, and the money for extra books (she had been told that it came from a scholarship fund specifically for muggles) had kept her from looking too closely.

She sighed and a tear ran down her face. Hermione didn't have many friends, she wasn't very socially able and she had turned against her only two friends for a bit of extra knowledge.

Under this tree crying her heart out is where Fred Weasley found her. He wasn't sure exactly what her part in everything was, but she obviously felt guilty about something. He silently sat next to her and took one clenching fist in his own. "He'll forgive you for whatever it is you think you did you know."

Hermione looked up and sobbed harder and threw herself into Fred's arms. Fred wasn't all that familiar with crying females; Ginny could hold her own against six older brothers, so he awkwardly patted her back and pet her hair.

"I, I spied on him. I discouraged him in his studies, I did what the headmaster asked without thinking about Harry, he's one of my only friends and he's going to hate me, I hate me," the distressed girl sobbed gripping the red heads shirt and crying in his shoulder.

"The reason Harry is Harry and not the headmasters puppet, is because of his amazing capacity to forgive Hermione. Give him a chance. Don't get me wrong, he will be mad, and he has every right to be, but he will forgive you."

Hermione continued to sob while Fred rocked her. A little later Fred led her back into the burrow's kitchen for lunch.

Mrs. Weasley immediately noted the red puffy eyes, "What did you do to the poor girl Fred?"

"He reminded me that Harry is Harry Mrs. Weasley. Harry has never lied to us, he has only ever protected us, and cared for us, and listened. We didn't listen, we didn't care enough, we never protected him, not from his family and not from the headmaster. We owe him our lives, and it's time we return the favor. Harry is Harry because he forgives."

Mrs. Weasley looked confused. "Harry can forgive nearly anybody, even you mum." Fred told the older woman.

Mrs. Weasley looked ashamed and silently served them sandwiches and juice.

Ginny bounced down stairs, "I heard my Harry's name, is he here? Has he come to his senses?"

"That's enough Ginerva, Harry is married to your brother, get over it," Mrs. Weasley snapped at her youngest.

Ginny looked appalled. "He is mine. He saved me in the chamber, we are meant to be together and we will be! Professor Dumbledore told me we would be together and I will not give up until I am Lady Potter!"

Mrs. Weasley slapped her daughter. "You young lady will be lucky if I allow you to return to school in a week. Harry is not yours, he is not going to marry you, and Albus better steer clear of this family if he knows what's good for him!"

Fred motioned his twin and younger brother upstairs. "I think we need to get to Charlie before school starts. He needs to hear about Mum, Ginny, and Hermione."

George and Ron nodded in agreement. "I think that I need to talk with Hermione as well. I've been giving her the cold shoulder." Ron sighed.

"I'll send a message asking if we can visit. I also think we should let Bill and Draco know what's going on." George added.

That evening Ron flooed to Malfoy manor with Hermione.

"What is she doing here," the blond aristocrat sneered.

Hermione looked down ashamed. "I came because you need to know what the headmaster has told me, because Harry is my friend, and because I love him."

Draco pursed his lips and looked intently in her eye, "Does my father need to hear this?"

Hermione nodded.

OooooO

"I told you I would come in if you wouldn't come out." Charlie said again.

Harry still just sat there mouth hanging open, "B-But the door!"

"Can be fixed," Charlie said calmly. "You and I need to talk, no" Charlie cut Harry off, "scratch that, I need to talk and you're going to listen."

Harry silently nodded, but before he could get to his feet, his husband swooped down and threw him over his shoulder.

"Hey," the raven haired wizard protested.

Charlie merely slapped him on the arse and walked back into the bedroom and threw him on the bed. The Dragon Keeper crawled up the mattress and straddled his husbands hips watching the emerald orbs darken with lust.

"You, my little husband, were the most erotic cock hardening sight I have ever seen. Your little pink lips were panting for me, your body was throbbing for mine, your blood was pounding through your cock for me! I want to see it again."

Harry squeaked, "I-I," the teen stuttered.

Charlie swooped down and crushed his lips that little pink mouth, his tongue surged out strongly and pushed against the seam of Harry's lips demandingly. When Harry parted his mouth tentatively, the Dragon keeper thrust his tongue in and dominantly explored the hot moist cavern. When Harry gasped, Charlie eagerly drank it down and demanded more. He trailed strong calloused hands down the small toned chest, rubbing little pink nipples enticingly before tracing lower to cup lithe hips. Harry groaned and pushed his hips up asking for more.

"It's my turn to seduce you," Charlie whispered hotly in the little ear while he trailed kisses along Harry's jaw and to the tender skin behind the ear and was rewarded with a whimper.

Charlie traced fingertips along sharp hipbones and daringly dipped a finger beneath fabric to feather touches against satiny smooth skin. "You've been torturing me all week, and it's my turn to return the favor."

Harry threw his head from side to side and tried to form a coherent thought, but when his husbands hand suddenly ripped his pants and boxers away, Harry completely forgot how to think.

Charlie looked down at the hard weeping erection that was all his. He reverently palmed the heated flesh and was riveted with the small scream that he received. When he fingered the slit at the top Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he gasped for breath, "Nuhg…"

Charlie gripped the pulsing erection a bit harder and Harry's eyes flew open with the sensations, "No," the red headed man snapped, "no closing your eyes, I want to see your eyes."

Harry bucked against the hand and was rewarded when the large hand pumped his cock. Harry hesitantly raised his hands to trail over Charlie's naked shoulders, he felt the powerful muscles clench at his feathered caresses. Harry trailed his hands down over smooth pecs and pebbled nipples causing Charlie to snarl, and when his hands reached the ripped abdomen and dipped lower finding Charlie hard and ready, he sucked in a breath as his wandering hands explored the rigid flesh. "_I'm_ seducing you Harry, remember…" the man whispered before tenderly kissing the teen.

"Charlie?"

"Yes,"

"I, I want to feel you, your skin against mine."

Charlie sat up and grinned, "Your wish…" and he trailed his hands down his sides to catch at the restraining fabric. The pants slid down and when the massive erection sprung free from its confines Harry took in a shuddering breath, and reached for the beautiful cock. He could feel the blood pulsing through thick veins and the flesh throbbing with a need all its own. Harry was snapped back into awareness when Charlie's hand on Harry's own hard cock was suddenly replaced with a hot wet mouth, he screamed.

Charlie watched his little husband shudder and scream for him and he wanted more, he wanted Harry to writhe and beg, he wanted him to completely let go. Charlie hollowed his cheeks and took the teens throbbing cock down to the base.

Harry arched into the heat and screamed out desperately, he whimpered and thrashed against the sheets fisting Charlie's hair, and when the man hummed against him, his world shattered. Harry succumbed to the pleasure, to Charlie's mouth and hands, he let go and trusted that this man, his husband, would catch him when he finally fell.


	12. Ch 11 Plans for Harry

Chapter Eleven:

Harry lay in bed panting, his breaths coming short and sharp, while Charlie sat above him looking like the cat that the canary, or something else. "Oh…" Harry muttered again.

The Dragon Keeper smiled at his little lover, "Take deep breaths love; I'm nowhere near finished with you."

OooooO

"What exactly do mean by plans for Harry," Draco asked the bushy haired girl.

Hermione gulped and looked down at her feet. "I think your father should probably hear this too."

Draco nodded and sent a house elf to get his father. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy strolled into the parlor, perfectly groomed and looking every inch the lord he is.

"Dragon," the blond man nodded to his son.

"Father," Draco nodded back playing on the formality. "Granger has something she thinks we need to hear."

"Miss Granger," Lucius nodded to the young witch.

Hermione shuddered and reached for Ron's hand, "It's ok Mione, just tell them."

The girl looked into the blue eyes of one of her best friends and gathered his strength as her own. "It's about Merlin's legacy, about Harry. You know that Harry is the only descendant of Merlin?" At their nod the bushy haired know it all continued, "He intends for Harry to have an heir, then take him. He wants to raise Harry's child to, and I know this sounds cliché especially after You-Know-Who, but he wants to take over the wizarding world. As Merlin's heir, if acknowledged as such, the ministries would be disbanded and we would all reside under his rule."

"And Miss Weasley?"

"Professor Dumbledore has been telling her for a long time, before she even started school I think, that she would marry Harry and be a queen. I, I think the Chamber of Secrets in her first year just made it worse. She's absolutely convinced that they belong together. I've caught her more than once with love potions."

Lucius took a deep cleansing breath and sat back contemplating everything that Granger had told them. "Do you know what the plan is once you go back for the new term?"

"Professor Dumbledore was going to get Ginny and I to slip compulsion potions in Harry's drinks," the girl whispered. "I would never do that, even if I hadn't come to understand that the Headmaster has been using me, I would never do that."

Draco nodded approvingly at Granger, "I knew you had more sense than that."

Hermione smiled slightly. "The headmaster still thinks I'm on his side, I, I could spy?"

Lucius frowned, "I don't think that's a good idea Miss Granger. You would be in danger."

"Harry wouldn't like that Mione." Ron added.

"I just want to make it up to him, I owe him so much."

"You have made it up to him Granger," Draco stepped in. "By telling us what you know, by realizing that you were being manipulated, you have done what you can. All that's left is to apologize."

Hermione bowed her head, "If he'll listen to me."

"What is it that Fred said," Ron asked, "Harry is Harry for a reason? He, if you ask for forgiveness and are sincere, will forgive you. It will take time yes, but he will."

"I think," Hermione looked up proudly, "I think that Harry was chosen for a reason. He is the only one that I would trust to rule over us like the monarch he is, simply because he never would 'rule' over us. Not like the ministry at any rate."

"You're correct Miss Granger," Lucius nodded at her, "Harry would know and understand that he cannot rule for the sake of ruling; he wouldn't want to. I think that we are going to be hard pressed to convince him to claim his heritage. But I also think that wizarding society will continue to fail if we do not. Just by being the boy-who-lived he has affected change. Werewolves and vampires for instance, never used to be feared. They weren't beaten back suppressed and labeled as dark. Oh there were rogues, but there are rogue wizards as well." Lucius sighed looking into the fire, "Wizards used to be plentiful, but now, now we are dying."

"Blood purity?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Exactly," Lucius told the girl, "Blood purity. Inbreeding leads to squibs being born. Look at the Parkinson's, they are so inbreed that their only child is… well look at her. She doesn't have much magic."

"Neville Longbottom," Draco asked his father curiously.

"Ah, Longbottom, he is not strictly speaking a squib. His magic just works differently. He is an earth elemental if I don't miss my guess. He will work well defensively, and he has always demonstrated a proficiency in Herbology if I'm not mistaken."

Draco nodded.

"Our line," Lucius continued, "Has remained strong simply because we have creature blood. Draco, you and I both have some veela blood, not enough to hold many characteristics, but enough to counteract the inbreeding that has overtaken our society."

The teens nodded in understanding.

"Keeping Harry with the Dursley's was to keep him beaten, wasn't it? It was never about protection."

"Most likely, Charlie mentioned when he retrieved Harry that he didn't feel any wards."

Hermione nodded. "So, we need to convince Harry that he needs to claim his heritage?"

"I believe that that is probably the only thing that will stop our society from dying. We need a fresh perspective. And magic, they don't teach this anymore one guess why, magic is sentient. She works for everyone who holds a magical core, but she works best for those who would not abuse her."

"But what about you-know-who," Ron asked.

"Ah, like I said. Magic will work for any who has a magical core, but better for those who would not abuse her. If you study his rise and fall, you would see that most of the Dark Lords power resided in the number of followers he held. His original thoughts and ideas are what drew people to him, fear kept them there once they figured out his true intentions."

"But, but he wanted to kill all muggleborns," Hermione protested.

"Originally, what he said is that our secret needed to be kept a secret. He said he wanted to regulate interaction between the magical and muggle society. Many muggleborns retreat back to the muggle world after Hogwarts simply because they are treated as second class citizens, this is our fault. Our secret is put in danger every time this happens. When a muggleborns is, well when one is born, often more than not, that child ends up abused, then to top it off, once they make it to wizarding society they are unfortunately not treated much better and leave creating a weak link. The Dark Lord eventually twisted this into a reason to keep all muggleborns out of wizarding society."

"So he wasn't originally against muggleborns and half bloods?"

"Oh no, he was definitely against muggleborns, half bloods he tolerated, especially if they could give him something." Lucius answered Ron's question. "It isn't well known, but the Dark Lord was a half blood himself."

"He was such a hypocrite," Hermione huffed crossing her arms over her chest indignantly. The men in the room all stopped and stared at her. "What?"

Ron cracked a grin, "It's just that, even dead, it's kind of scary to insult him, kind of funny as well."

Draco smirked at the girl, "I agree with Weasel."

"Miss Granger," Lucius asked bringing the teen's attention back to the topic at hand. "Did Albus give any indication of when he wanted this child of Harry's?"

"The plan originally was to wait until Ginny at least graduated; I'm not so sure he wouldn't try something to make it happen sooner now that Harry has slipped his leash."

Lucius nodded rising to his feet. "I thank you Miss Granger for seeing reason and bringing this to our attention. I don't want you going out of your way to spy on the old man, but let's try to keep it to ourselves that you have come to an understanding."

Hermione nodded also rising to her feet. "Will someone please take me to Harry now?" She asked politely.

Draco nodded, "Weasel head home, I'll take Granger and bring her to the Burrow later."

"Right Ferret," Ron acknowledged before flooing home.

"Well come on Granger," Draco said holding out his hand, "I'll floo us over."

OooooO

Harry screamed again, he had never imagined it could be like this. Charlie had been playing his body for hours.

"Harry," the red head groaned, "Do you have any idea what you do to me when you scream like that?" The Dragon Keeper was hard pressed to keep his arousal under control.

"Oh, Merlin," Harry panted. "Char, I, please Charlie."

"Come for me Harry," the strong man whispered in the teen's delicate ear, and Harry came again.

They lay side by side, one red head with a wide grin on his face, one raven haired teen panting for breath.

"Charlie," Harry asked his husband.

"Yes my little love."

"I still don't understand why; why you would kick down a door for me. Why you would want me at all; I'm a kid."

Charlie rolled over on his side to face his little husband. "You are definitely not a child Harry love. You are a beautiful young man. You are strong and passionate, loyal and loveable. The day they, your fathers and Severus, asked me if I could really do this, if we would be happy' I told them I wasn't exactly getting the raw end of the deal. At the time I didn't think it work out this quickly, but I had no doubt that we would be happy together."

Harry nodded before scooting closer to nudge himself into his husband's arms. "How did you find out I was trying to seduce you; and did it work at all?"

"Oh Merlin Harry, you've had me hard since our wedding day." Charlie gripped Harry's small hand and brought it down to his engorged member, letting his husband feel the steel shaft.

Harry's eyes widened comically, "Doesn't that hurt," he whispered?

"Only for you," Charlie grinned at the small teen's bright blush.

Harry gently wrapped his fingers around the throbbing bit of flesh. "This is mine," the emerald eye boy said seriously.

Charlie could do nothing but nod.

The teen sat up and pushed his husband until he was flat on his back, "Only mine," he said again before sliding over to straddle Charlie's naked hips.

Charlie reached up to grip his Raven's hips, "It's yours Harry, and has been since before we married."

Harry rocked forward tentatively reaching down to brace himself using his Dragon Keepers shoulders. "Good," he whispered. "I've been dreaming about us, about you since our wedding night."

Charlie shuddered at the friction his husband was creating, "You have," it wasn't a question.

"You did all sorts of wicked things to me; some of which I'm still not sure is possible."

Charlie groaned, "Raven."

Harry grinned innocently, fluttering his eye lashes as he continued to rock his hips against the red heads, their cocks sliding against in each other. "Yes?"

Merlin Harry," Charlie bit out. "I need you."

Harry shuddered delicately at his husband's husky plea. "Have me."

Charlie growled and slid his hands up to tangle in his husband's hair, tugging the teens head down to capture his soft pink lips in a ruthless kiss. Harry moaned and clutched at Charlie's shoulders, whimpering desperately.

Only when their lungs demanded oxygen did their lips separate. Charlie kept a hold of his little husbands head, tipping it slightly as his lips traveled over a stubborn jaw and into the hollow of said teen's throat. Harry shuddered again and thrust his hips frantically against his husbands, his cock sliding over the ridges of Charlie's abdomen.

Charlie pulled Harry down further too completely wrap him in his arms and kissed his lips again, Harry responding ever so sweetly. When the Dragon Keeper gently rolled them, Harry moaned at the added friction the movement caused, and bucked his hips wildly. Charlie slid his hands down Harry's torso, reverently ghosting over pale pink nipples and along his hips. He gripped his young husband's thighs, urging the teen's legs to wrap around his waist then slid his large calloused hands back to the taunt abdomen of his raven. Harry clutched Charlie around his neck, hanging on for dear life, knowing that when he fell, this man, his husband would be there to catch him.

"Charlie," Harry whimpered.

The red head looked up, blue eyes locking with viridian orbs, "Harry," the man asked.

"Yes, please Charlie yes…"

And Harry watched as one large hand gripped his hard cock, and just like in his dream, the man coated his fingers in Harry's essence, before dipping them between his cheeks to tease at his delicate entrance.

OooooO

Draco and Hermione flooed into the Weasley-Potters living room, Draco calling out for the men who lived here.

"I don't think their home," Hermione said looking around. She glanced out the window and gasped. "This is, this is where…"

"Yes," Draco nodded, "This is Godrics Hollow. We rebuilt the house for Harry and Charlie."

"It's beautiful," Hermione murmured. She spotted a statue in the garden. "Is that…"

Draco followed her gaze, "Sirius and Remus had it made from a picture. It's Harry and is mum and dad when Harry was born."

Hermione teared up, "Oh," she said. "It's really beautiful."

Draco looked over to the bushy haired girl. Maybe, just maybe she was ok after all. "I guess we should just call for Dobby, see if he knows where they went."

Hermione nodded, but before they could call, Hermione heard a whimpering sound from up above. "Oh my, it sounds like one of them is hurt," she said rushing over to the stairs.

"Wait, Granger," Draco tried to stop her, he grimaced when she ignored him and flew up the steps. Oh well, he had tried to tell her. Draco settled down to wait for the girl.

Hermione raced up the stairs, it sounded like someone was hurt so she ignored Draco when he called for her to wait. Just as she hit the landing she heard the whimpering again followed by a short scream. Hermione raced down the hall and pushed open the door the sounds where coming from and froze.

Charlie was kneeling on the bed his husband wrapped around him, with every thrust of his hips Harry let out a small scream and a whimper, muttering Charlie's name over and over.

Hermione froze and blushed, her eyes opening widely, her lips parted in surprise. She gaped for a moment stunned by the erotic sight, the men were beautiful together. Her best friends head was thrown back his lips parted has he whimpered and begged for more, Charlie's muscles rippling as he complied with his husbands wishes, he panted out Harry's name as a mantra. Hermione could feel her heart racing as she backed out of the room, closing the door behind her, then men on the bed oblivious to her presence.

She walked down the stairs unsteadily, her face flaming, her breath coming in small pants.

"I tried to stop you," Draco smirked when he saw her slowly descend the stairs. He grinned widely at the girl's countenance. Bet she never read a book that covered _that_.

"I, I thi-think I need t-to go back to th-the Burrow," the flustered girls stuttered.

Draco grinned, "Right," he said gesturing her towards the fireplace.

Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace directly into Fred's arms. She raised her head, and when she met deep blue eyes, she flushed even harder.

"How did it go," Fred asked.

Draco had stepped out of the fire right behind and delicately brushed the soot from his clothes. "I think she may have gotten more than she bargained for," the blonde was grinning manically.

Fred raised an eyebrow and guided the obviously flustered brunette to a chair. He crouched down in front of her somewhat concerned. "Are you ok Hermione," the twin asked.

George walked into the living room, "Is she ok," he also asked seeing the glazed expression in the girl's eyes.

Draco just laughed, "I tried to stop her," was all he said.

Ron was watching from the kitchen door way, he was very concerned. "What happened Ferret," he asked when it was obvious that Hermione was unable to answer.

"Well," the blond drawled as he lounged against the fireplace, "I think she may have gotten an up close and personal look at some man love," he giggled very un-Malfoyishly.

Ron's eyes widened dramatically, "She… saw them," he gasped.

"I think so," Draco continued to giggle. "We heard some whimpering-"

"Ugh," Ron shouted covering his ears, "don't tell me," he shouted.

Draco just grinned, "We heard _whimpering_, and I tried to stop her, but she didn't listen.

Fred was still kneeling in front of the brown eyed girl, looking at her amusedly, while his twin brother rolled on the floor cackling. "Hermione," he tried to gain her attention.

"Th-They," she stuttered, "Oh Merlin, they were beautiful," she breathed.

"Her-Mi-O-Ne," Ron shouted, "No, no." The poor red head was shaking his head frantically.

"No," the room heard a shriek from the stairs. A brilliant red-headed girl came flying down the steps, "No, he's mine," Ginny shrieked again before collapsing to the floor in tears. "They can't be together; they're not beautiful together he's supposed to be mine."

Hermione had snapped out of it at the first insane sounding shriek. She slowly got to feet using Fred's shoulders to steady herself before stepping around him. Hermione walked over to the crying girl and knelt down in front of her. "Ginny," she said grabbing the red heads chin and forcing her to look in her eyes. "Charlie and Harry are married. They are together. What I saw was a most intimate moment between them and it was beautiful. Charlie and Harry belong together." Hermione released the younger girls chin hoping she had gotten though to her.

Ginny shakily got to her feet, sniffling, "No," she whispered once more before fleeing up the stairs.

Molly Weasley had been silently watching from the kitchen since her youngest had rushed downstairs shrieking. "They look happy together, really?" She asked.

Hermione turned to the older woman. "They are meant to be Mrs. Weasley. I have never seen love like that before." Hermione shook her head, "Charlie and Harry are truly meant to be."

Molly Weasley nodded, that was all she needed to know.

* * *

A/N: As you probably have already guessed, there is an extended version of this chapter in my yahoo group. A little (lot) more of the Charlie/Harry action. Hope you enjoyed this chapter with it's eye opening revelations. Let me know what you think. -K


	13. Ch 12 A BBQ

Chapter Twelve:

After that first time together, Charlie and Harry had spent the rest of the day and all through the night making love, like true newlyweds. Plenty of Harry's dreams had come true, and even some fantasies that his innocent mind had never even thought possible. Charlie had spent so much time loving every inch of his body, lips ghosting over angry scars leaching the lingering imaginary pain from them; and Harry though shy, had explored his Dragon Keeper's body as well. He discovered that his husband had almost no hair on his chest, but the hair that was there were fine strands of delicate red. He found out that Charlie's naval was ticklish, and that if Harry dipped his tongue in the intriguing indentation, his husbands cock would harden even further. Harry found a small tattoo of a Hungarian Horntail on Charlie's lower hip, close to his groin, when he asked about it, Charlie had told him he got after the first task in the Tri-Wizard tournament.

"Why," Harry asked tracing the small dragon with his finger.

Charlie smiled, "Because a certain raven haired teen managed to out fly a creature that was meant to be in the skies. I wanted it to remember, and I thought it would be weird to get a tattoo of your face."

Harry giggled, "Yeah that would have been awkward."

Another week passed before Charlie finally managed to talk Harry into to going to the Burrow.

"If anyone tries anything, we'll leave right away." Charlie promised his little husband. "We can even invite Draco with us."

"Alright," Harry reluctantly agreed.

"You read the note from Ron; Mum and Hermione have come around and would like to see us."

"I just… I'm afraid." Harry said thrusting his chin out stubbornly.

"Me too Raven," Charlie told his surprised husband. "I love my Mum very much, just as you do; and her refusal to listen to us, to me, hurt."

Harry instantly crawled into his husbands lap and hugged him, petting his red hair. "Your Mum will get over it, she loves her kids, and she loves us. I know she'll listen… eventually."

Charlie grinned at his small green eyed husband, "I think I could get use to this comfort thing."

Harry just smiled and pressed a small kiss to the end of Charlie's nose. "What time are we expected?"

OooooO

"Charlie, Harry," Arthur greeted hugging the newlyweds.

"Dad," Charlie said.

"Mr. Weasley," Harry greeted.

"Dear me no," Arthur laughed, "Arthur or Dad if you please, unless you want me to call you Lord Potter."

Harry laughed, "Fine, Arthur than."

"Harry," Hermione greeted timidly.

Harry looked at his former best friend guardedly, "'Mione."

"Oh Harry," the bushy headed brunette yelled running into Harry chest. She was hanging on for dear life crying her heart out.

Harry automatically gathered her into his arms and gently rocked the distraught girl murmuring soft words. "I know Hermione, it's ok. You thought you were looking out for me, it's ok."

"No it's not Harry James Weasley-Potter, what I did was, was deplorable."

Harry chuckled and soothed down her bushy hair, "I know 'Mione, I know that you thought you were doing what was best. If you didn't, you wouldn't have. Not the girl that thought getting expelled was worse than possibly getting eaten by Fluffy."

Hermione giggled a little as Harry wiped her tears away and kissed her cheek.

"Oi," Fred called out, "Lips off my know-it-all."

Harry laughed again. "Whatever Gred, she was my know-it-all first… but if you promise to treat her right I might give you permission to date her."

"Harry," Hermione said indignantly.

Harry held up his hands in a placating fashion, "You're my sister, isn't that what a brother is supposed to do?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and hugged her best friend once more before retreating to Fred's side.

Molly had been watching her family's interaction with the new Weasley-Potter's, well except for Ginny who refused to come out of her room. Harry looked happy, and so did Charlie. "Charlie, Harry."

Harry met Molly's eyes before looking up at Charlie. Charlie hugged him briefly before nodding towards his mother and letting go. "Mrs. Weasley," Harry answered in a low voice.

Harry's obvious timidity wrenched at Molly's heart, she took one step forward, then a second before finally hurrying the last few feet and pulling the boy into her arms. "My sons, be it a biological son, son in law, or son of my heart don't call me Mrs. Weasley," she said rocking the crying teen in her arms, "as you are not only a son of my heart, but now a true Weasley like we always wanted you to be, its Mum or Molly."

"Ok Mum," Harry agreed burying his face in her neck.

"We love you Harry, and I couldn't be happier that you and Charlie so obviously love each other."

Harry pulled back to look his husband in the eye over her shoulder, "Yeah," he agreed softly.

Sunday dinner at the Burrow went very well after that, Draco finally being greeted after the two heartfelt reunions; he had also brought pictures of Charlie and Harry's bonding and Hermione and Molly had spent almost an hour cooing over them.

"So can you explain the cuffs to me," Hermione asked Charlie while Harry sat and talked with Molly and Arthur.

"The cuffs represent the type of bond we share, which until Harry turns twenty one will be a dominance bond. I wear the one cuff on my left wrist to show I am the dominant, and Harry wears the matching, albeit smaller cuffs, on each wrist to show he is the submissive."

"And by dominant you mean?"

Charlie grinned, "I care for us not only financially, but emotionally, and physically, it gives me the right to protect Harry however I feel is necessary, up to and including killing anyone who tries to hurt him."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, "But its not like you own him or anything, right?"

"It could be interrupted that way, but no. He owns me just as much as I own him."

"You really love him don't you," Hermione asked shrewdly watching the strong red haired man beside her.

Charlie smiled softly and sought out Harry's slight form with his eyes, "My little raven is my life."

"Well this has just turned into a sap fest now hasn't it," Draco's drawling voice came from behind them.

Charlie turned and shrugged, "I find it hard not to get sappy when talking about my husband."

"So Hermione, have you told Charlie why it is you're suddenly all for their marriage?"

Hermione blushed and jumped to her feet, "Um, er, I, well… oh that's Fred calling me, gotta go bye."

Charlie raised an auburn eyebrow, "That was…?"

Draco grinned, "We came to your place last Saturday, Hermione wanted to talk to Harry."

"Ok," Charlie said obviously confused.

"It was around one 'o-clock' in the afternoon…"

Charlie blinked a few times thinking about Draco's hints.

The blond rolled his eyes, "Hermione heard some… noises."

"Oh," Charlie said realization dawning on his face. "Oh…"

"I tried to stop her from going upstairs, but she thought someone was hurt," Draco told the embarrassed man gleefully. "Yup," Draco grinned rather manically, "She got an eyeful."

"Don't you dare tell Harry," Charlie narrowed his eyes at the aristocratic young man sitting next to him.

"She says it was the most beautifully intimate act of love she has ever seen."

"Yeah, well," Charlie murmured thing back to his and Harry's first time, "Harry is beautiful."

Draco smiled all teasing aside, "Hermione had it right when she told Molly that you two belong together, belong to one another."

"Now who's being sappy," Charlie teased.

"Yeah well, even Hunter Wolfe can rejoice in his sound advice working out."

OooooO

"See love, that wasn't so bad," Charlie smirked at his husband.

"Yeah yeah," Harry answered back throwing a pillow at Charlie. "Charlie?"

"Yeah love?"

"What are we going to do when school starts? I mean, Dumbledore is probably going to make me stay in Gryffindor tower."

"Unfortunately for him, he can't make you stay anywhere where I'm not. I am your dominant, you will reside with me or we will leave Hogwarts."

"Oh, okay. That's good."

Charlie looked at his small husband who was curled up next to the pillows deep in thought. "What's wrong Harry?"

The emerald eyed teen sighed, "I overheard something…" Harry trailed off.

Charlie arched an eyebrow, "Something that has upset you obviously; tell me please so that I can help."

"Hermione was talking to Draco, she asked if Mr. Malfoy and Severus had come up with anything to keep me from becoming pregnant."

"Love, it's not entirely what you think, Hermione wants you to have children I promise. But, you remember what we found out about your heritage?"

"Yeah, Merlin's Legacy, I remember, but that's not the part to worries me Char, I know that Hermione wants me to be happy and to eventually have a family and I know we are taking measures to make sure that doesn't happen yet; I am after all only fifteen years old. It was what she said after that that really upset me." Harry looked up at his husband huge luminous emerald eyes sparkling with a sheen of tears, "They think that he is going to try and slip me something that will guarantee that I get pregnant _now_, then Dumbledore will try to take my baby, our baby."

"Oh Harry," Charlie moved quickly to gather Harry into his arms, "When we are blessed with children I promise to protect them and you with everything I am. Dumbledore will _never_ get a hold of our children, I swear it Harry."

"But is there something that we can do to protect ourselves from Dumbledore now? Maybe we shouldn't return to Hogwarts Charlie."

"If you don't want to return to Hogwarts Harry, I will take you somewhere else, wherever you want."

Harry sighed once more, "That's also the crux of the problem; if we leave Dumbledore will just go ahead with his plans likely unchecked. After all, with the current climate, people are still looking to him to lead."

Charlie grinned at him, "You're a lot more perceptive than people think you are, aren't you?"

"I explained about school already," Harry laughingly slapped at Charlie's chest, "I can be a good student, and I will be. But I think we need help, I think we really need not only Mr. Malfoy, but Kingsley Shackelbolt, and Minister Bones, and a few others. It's time to right the wizarding world, don't you think?"

Charlie narrowed his eyes in thought, "As you pointed out Harry, you're only fifteen years old; perhaps reforming the world can wait a few years?"

"But it's the perfect time right now; now while we are still picking up the pieces, why bother putting them back together wrong when we can finally make things right?"

"Where has this all come from Harry?"

"I was paying attention when Mr. Malfoy explained Merlin's Legacy; he said that magic is sentient. I, I think she has been speaking to me, like Hogwarts does."

"Wait, what do mean Hogwarts speaks to you?" Charlie was thoroughly confused and not a little intimidated by this suddenly shrewd politician sitting in bed with him.

Harry sighed and struggled to form the words that would explain adequately what he was talking about, "Hogwarts, ever since the first time I stepped in her halls when I was eleven, felt alive. She pulsates with magic. The stairs they always seem to answer my wish to go where I need, when Draco and I were still playing enemies and threw hexes and jinxes at each other in the hall, his spells were always miraculously absorbed into the wall. Just as Severus spent all that time protecting me, so did Hogwarts."

Charlie nodded in understanding, and Harry reached out to take one of his large hands in his own small ones. He played with the strong fingers and gathered his thoughts.

"Ever since you rescued me, things have been different, and no not the obvious things. I'm more emotional than I ever have been, it seems like I cry at the drop of a hat and then some."

"Harry, its okay to cry, you know that right?"

"I know that now, I know that it's okay to cry with you. But you also make me strong Charlie. I have someone to hold me up now instead of struggling on my own. True I had the twins and Ron and Draco before, but this with you, it's entirely different. I was still protecting them, but you, you are here to protect me; like Severus, Dad and Papa, it's just different. But still you step apart from them because I can lean on you like I can't them. Do you understand?"

"No, not really love," Charlie responded honestly. "All I know is that whatever you need, however strong you need me to be is what I'll do."

Harry grinned and crawled into his husbands lap, "That's it exactly. You have all this strength that you are more than willing to let me have. You're why I defeated Voldemort. Mr. Malfoy may have told me what to do, but you gave me the strength to do it, even back then before this." Harry leaned up and kissed his husband tenderly. "You are the reason I think that I can change the world. I can't do it without you."

"Like I said my love, I may not understand, but you will always have my strength and my love to support you."

"Good," Harry giggled. "Now, how about we use your strength and love for something else," the little emerald eyed vixen wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at his husband.

Charlie growled low in his throat and flipped them so he was pressing the smaller body into the mattress, he gripped lithely muscled thighs and wrapped them around his waist, "Yes, why don't we."


	14. Ch 13 Back to School

Chapter Thirteen:

"Do I have to ride the train?" Harry whined the morning of September 1st.

"I won't make you Harry, you know that. But I really think it would be a good time for you to talk to a few people."

"Yeah," Harry sighed, "you're probably right; got to get this political movement rolling."

"Training the future,"

"Getting to know my subjects,"

"Ha ha Raven," Charlie rolled his eyes.

Harry grinned, "Future advisors?"

"So shopping around for your retinue then?"

"Have to start somewhere."

"Let's go husband mine," Charlie grinned.

Charlie shrunk their trunks and put them in his pockets along with Hedwig's cage, he then apparated them directly on to platform 9 ¾.

"So I guess I'll see you in a few hours?" Harry asked softly.

Charlie pulled his little husband into his arms, ignoring the stares from the people surrounding them. "It won't be long before I see you, I promise."

Harry snuggled into his husband's arms, "I know, but it will be the first time we have been separated since we got married."

Charlie gently gathered up Harry's small hands in his own and brought them up kissing each bonding cuff in turn. "Just remember that I will feel if you need me, and Draco and Ron and twins will be with you as well."

"Yeah," Harry sighed still not letting go of his husband.

"Just do me a favor and watch out for Ginny, Mum's worried about her." Charlie told his husband.

Harry squeezed his husband in reply before standing on tiptoe to kiss his lips. "Alright," he agreed.

"Looks like your fathers are here to see you off." Charlie said indicating two anxious canines waiting on the platform.

Harry grinned and launched himself at the two men. "Dad, Papa." He greeted cheerily.

"Hey cub," Remus hugged him when Sirius finally let their son go. "We know you're a married man, but we still wanted see our son off to school."

Harry grinned, "And just like my husband, I'll see you both there in a few hours, but thank you for coming to see me."

Sirius smiled hugely, "Of course my little Harrykins." He said mussing Harry's long hair. "This mop of yours is getting long."

Harry shrugged, "I got Charlie to charm a television and DVD player and we watched the 'Lord of the Rings', I liked the long hair on the elves."

Sirius grinned. "How does Charlie like the longer hair?"

Harry blushed madly, "Umm, well yeah…" he mumbled.

Remus and Sirius sniggered.

"Ha ha," Harry grumbled at his fathers. "Anyway," he said giving the men a big hug, "thanks for coming to see me off on the train." Harry looked over to where his husband was standing with the rest of the Weasley clan. "I'm anxious about being away from Charlie, but I think it will be ok."

Sirius gripped his son's shoulder. "You have your blond and red-headed brothers, and Charlie can feel you through the bond you share. It'll be fine. Not to mention the fact that you single handedly killed an evil wizard last year, so I think that most people would think twice about trying something on you."

"Too right," Remus agreed. The werewolf leaned over and kissed Harry's forehead, "We'll see you tonight cub."

"Bye," Harry said giving the two men one last hug before they apparated away.

Harry made his way over to the large Weasley clan. "Harry," Molly said pulling him for a hug, "You stay close to your brothers while on the train, and Charlie," she said turning to her second eldest son, "You owl us as soon as the train gets to Hogwarts."

"Yes Mum," the married man said somewhat meekly.

Harry laughed and stood on tiptoe to kiss his husband on the cheek, "We'll see you later," Harry said.

The Weasley children, minus Ginny who had stomped away in a huff when they first got here, waved goodbye and boarded the train. The group found an empty compartment and settled in for the ride.

About an hour later a few Gryffindor's wandered in.

"So there's a rumor going around saying you got married," Seamus said plopping unceremoniously in the seat next to Harry.

"Yeah," was Harry's only response.

"So we," Seamus said indicating himself and Dean, "want to know if it's true."

"Harry is now known as Harry Weasley-Potter, Lord Potter," Draco answered for the embarrassed teen.

"Oh my god it's true," Dean exclaimed, "You married Ginny?"

"Wait what?" Harry asked confused.

"She's wearing a diamond ring and is going up and down the train telling anyone who will listen that you two got married this summer."

"You have got to be kidding me," Ron said. "And no, Harry didn't marry Ginny."

"So… did you two, yeah know?" Seamus asked pointing between Harry and Ron.

Harry scrunched up his nose, "Ugh, no."

"Hey," Ron exclaimed.

"No offense Ron."

Ron rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically, "I think I may be heartbroken…"

The group laughed.

"So if it isn't Ginny or Ron, did you marry one of the twins?" Dean guessed.

"Alas no," George laughed, "I was beaten to the punch."

"And I," Fred said getting to his feet and bowing in high fashion, "Have my sights set elsewhere." He knelt in front of Hermione and in true gentlemanly fashion kissed the back of her hand making her blush furiously.

"You're kidding," Seamus laughed, "the know-it-all and the prankster?"

Hermione blushed again and buried her face in Fred's chest once he regained his seat next to her.

"My know it all," Fred acknowledged.

"Alright alright," Dean said. "So who is it?"

"He married my brother," Ron said.

"Yeah; but is it the curse breaker, or the dragon handler?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Harry smirked.

Before the two Gryffindor boys had time to harangue Harry for more information Neville Longbottom walked in holding hands with Luna Lovegood.

"Hey Harry," Neville greeted smiling around at every at everyone, "My gram told me your good news and I just wanted to say congratulations."

"Thanks Nev, I appreciate it."

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah," Harry said sighing dreamily. "I love him very much."

"So Nev," Seamus said slyly, "Do you know which brother he married?"

Neville looked over at Harry who winked at him, "Yes…"

Seamus raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"You'll see later tonight," Neville said. "We'll be going now; we just wanted to give our congratulations."

Luna bent over to hug Harry, "Be careful of Ginny."

"Thanks I will," Harry whispered back hugging her, "Oh, and congratulations to you two as well."

Neville and Luna smiled then left once again holding hands.

"Well if you're not going to tell us, I guess we'll be on our way." Dean said pulling Seamus to his feet.

"See you guy's later," the Irish teen waved following his best friend out of the compartment.

"So what are we going to do about Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Where on earth would she get a ring?" Ron wondered.

"I should probably take a look at it," Harry murmured. "Or get Charlie too, the goblins said that a lot of things were taken from my vaults, and I want to make sure if it is mine that I get it back."

Hermione gasped, "Do you know how much was taken?"

Harry shrugged, "The goblins are compiling a list of objects and money withdrawals."

"Dumbledore gave me money," Hermione whispered. "He told me it was part of a muggle born scholarship fund, I would be able to purchase more books and learn about wizarding culture; get into university."

Harry looked at the pale girl carefully, "Hermione, I know you would not have taken anything if you had known it came from me without my knowledge. You've saved it all up for university yes?"

Hermione slowly nodded, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Then consider it the first scholarship from the 'Potter Scholarship Foundation'. I think it's a great idea, we'll do up the paperwork and make everything legal."

"Oh but Harry," Hermione stammered.

"No really," Harry said grinning at his 'sister', I think it's a great idea. There are probably a ton of witches and wizards that would have done brilliantly in university but never got the chance. I'd say that one of my future advisors, you still want to be a lawyer don't you, should have the best education out there."

Hermione smiled. Her 'little brother', her best friend was one of the kindest most honest people she had ever met. "I'll be the best damn lawyer ever Harry!"

"Wow," Harry said grinning back at the bushy haired girl, "you said damn."

OooooO

The rest of the train ride had gone smoothly, at one point Draco had slipped out to ascertain the nature of the rumors Ginny was spreading and came back laughing about an hour later. She had apparently been telling people that she and Harry would be having a child soon and would then rule over all witches and wizards.

"She's gone barmy," Draco said. "No offense." He apologized to her brothers.

The small group had just gotten in a carriage and were on their up to the school.

"I'll talk to Charlie tonight," Harry said. "Molly needs to know."

"Was it this bad when you were at home?" Draco asked Ron and the twins.

"Honestly she didn't come out of her room often, only when she heard one of us mention Harry's name and only to yell that she was his." Ron said.

"She needs help," Harry said looking out the window. "We'll make sure she gets help. This is Dumbledore's fault."

Ron sighed, "Thanks Harry. I know you have every right to be upset and angry with her, but, well thanks…"

"Ginny is like my little sister, even before Charlie and I got bonded. She's family and we'll make sure she gets the help she needs… between Dumbledore and Chamber of Secrets."

The carriage pulled up to the front steps and the group got out. "Well, let's go."

Once Harry walked into the Great Hall, silence abounded. Everyone that hadn't gotten a chance to see him on the train turned to stare, most looking at his left hand where they thought to catch a glimpse of a wedding band. The sleeves of his school robe covered his wrists keeping the bonding cuffs from sight. People looked between Harry and Ginny wondering when he didn't sit next to her.

Harry, as soon as he was seated, looked to the head table immediately searching for his husband and waving when he found him. Charlie waved back as did Remus and Sirius who was with him.

Just like every beginning school term, McGonagall lead the new students into the room and the sorting hat gave its message. This year it surprised many. They had thought with the end of the war that the sorting hat would revert to its normal sorting song about the four houses; instead they were given a message of a new era, of new hope, and of the redemption of magic.

Harry had sat through the sorting quietly, ate his meal in relative silence ignoring the questions thrown at him from every corner. He instead chose to listen to Ginny, and even now she was showing off a ring on her finger and telling those around her that she and Harry were married. At one point Harry had looked up and caught his husband's eye and indicated Ginny with his gaze hoping that Charlie would understand. The Dragon Handler had nodded so Harry sincerely hoped that the message had been understood.

When the feast was over, Harry stood up and waited for husband to join him. Charlie had been caught up briefly speaking with Professor McGonagall and unfortunately that gave the headmaster just enough time to get to Harry.

"Ah Harry I'm glad I caught you, if you would please accompany me to my office we have things to discuss."

"No I don't think I will," Harry said casually. "I'm waiting for my husband."

Several students who had been hanging around trying overhear something gasped in surprise. They had heard the rumors that Ginny Weasley had started and were startled at the revelation that Harry had a husband not a wife.

"It wasn't a request Mr. Potter," Albus said forgetting himself momentarily.

"No,"

"Harry," Albus snapped grabbing the young man's arm roughly, "I let you throw your temper tantrum this summer but no more. You will accompany me to my office."

"Get your hand off my husband," An angry voice snarled from behind the headmaster.

Albus didn't loosen his grip, "As the headmaster of this school I am calling a student to my office."

"There is nothing in any school by-laws that give you the right to man-handle students," Charlie said gently detaching the clawed hand from his husbands arm. Charlie pulled the sleeve up to take a look at his little husbands arm and in doing so revealed the cuff.

Another gasp of surprise had made the rounds when the new COMC Professor had referred to Harry Potter as his husband, and shocked eyes took in the sight of the cuff.

"Harry does it hurt?"

"I think it might bruise Char," Harry answered trying to remain calm.

"I'll get some bruise balm from Sev before we go to our rooms."

"Now see here," Albus spoke up, "Mr. Potter is a student and as such he will reside in the dormitories with the other students."

"No," Charlie said turning to the old man, "Lord Potter is my bonded husband and will reside with me."

"I cannot allow that," Albus said shaking his head. Damn if he was going to let the red headed oaf steal the boy away from him in his own school.

"Than we will leave," Charlie replied easily gesturing for Harry to precede him out of the hall.

"Mr. Weasley," Albus called, "I cannot allow you to interrupt the boy's education. I will go to the ministry if I must." Albus smiled smugly thinking he had them cornered.

"Its Weasley-Potter and Harry has a spot at Durmstrang available to him at any time headmaster. Not to mention the fact that as Harry's Dominant I can do whatever I need or want to protect him."

Albus clenched his teeth, "Fine," he ground out. "Have a good evening gentlemen," and with a swirl of riotously colored robes he left the great hall.

Charlie let a small smirk grace his lips as he watched the headmaster storm from the room. His musings were interrupted when a pair of sinfully delicious lips claimed his own, Charlie forgetting where they were momentarily easily dominated the kiss and gripped his small husbands hips to ground him against his aching need. A shrill wolf whistle broke the married couple apart, Harry flushed from embarrassment… or passion?

Charlie looked around before grapping his husbands hand and walking swiftly from the hall, when he reached their quarters he whispered the password and drug his raven into the room. When the door had whispered shut behind them Harry was instantly in the strong mans arms, kissing him passionately.

Charlie once more gripped slim hips before sliding his hands down sensuously along lithe thighs and picking his small husband up to wrap his legs around his waist. Harry's feet locked behind his back and soon the little minx was gyrating against him moaning in appreciation at the friction.

"Oh Merlin Charlie," Harry breathed frotting against his husband. "You were; you were…wow."

Charlie didn't stop is exploration of the creamy white skin of Harry's neck. He licked a trail from the hollow of his husband's throat to the delicate skin behind an ear causing the teen to shudder with need in his arms. "What do you want husband?" Charlie breathed into one small delicate ear.

Harry groaned, "You."

The strong red headed man moaned in appreciation leaning back a little to take in the sight of his husband who was bucking up against him with half lidded eyes darkened with desire. "I love you Harry."

Harry stilled his movements and looked up into clear blue eyes before leaning forward to kiss his husband sweetly on the lips. He laid his head on a strong shoulder before tightening both arms and legs around the man holding him. "I love you too Charlie."

Charlie grinned stupidly for a moment before striding purposely towards the bedroom. He tossed the raven haired teen onto the bed before slowly crawling up to straddle slim hips; Charlie trailed his large hands across his abdomen before slowly working his shirt up and off. Harry's breathing hitched at the erotic sight. The Dragon Handler grinned once more before swopping down to claim Harry's little pink mouth with his own. The men groaned together when Harry hitched one leg around his husband's hip to bring him closer. The smaller man then heaved with all his might flipping them over so he was straddling a pair of strong thighs.

"Merlin Charlie," Harry groaned rubbing himself unashamedly against his husband, "What did you do to me?"

Charlie chuckled darkly, "Nothing you haven't done to me as well Raven," he said before snaking on hand behind Harry's head to yank the smaller body down flush with his own. He trailed his fingers through long black hair letting the silky strands caress his fingers. "You're wearing too many clothes love," Charlie whispered before grabbing his wand and spelling the clothes from their bodies.

The skin on skin contact was too much for Harry's already overloaded senses and he threw his head back as he came hard over their stomachs.

"Oh love," Charlie whispered heatedly again rolling them so he was in control. Harry lay there stunned, splayed open to his husband breathing hard. Charlie grinned wickedly before he began to sensuously lick his way down the long column of his husband's neck, across milky white shoulders before paying homage to little pink nipples. Harry gasped and speared his fingers through his husbands red hair and with renewed vigor thrust himself up against his loves straining erection.

Charlie paid close attention to Harry's nipples, making sure they were thoroughly laved with attention before moving down to dip his tongue in the teens navel making Harry keen in desire. Charlie looked up the line of his husband's body to catch his eyes, when he was sure that Harry was paying attention he deliberately and erotically licked the come from his stomach. Harry blushed hard as even more blood rushed south pooling liquid hot desire low in his abdomen.

"Oh…" was all the teen was able to breathe out before his husband once again captured his lips in a dominating kiss; he tasted himself on Charlie's tongue and groaned again, this one deliciously sensual act was enough to cause his body to burn with a desire so fierce and encompassing that he exploded in a millennia old act of completion, his body free falling through a myriad of fireworks only to be caught in the strong loving arms of his husband.

Charlie rolled onto his side ignoring his own burning need to hold the shuddering body of his bonded close to his own, feeling the wildly beating heart against his chest. This was enough.

OooooO

Out in the hall a person lurked in the shadows having followed the two men, "You are _mine_ Harry Potter."


	15. Ch 14 Attack

A/N: If there is a speech that seems awfully similar, that's because it is; it's taken almost word for word form cannon and no I didn't think it up the first time either...sigh.

Also... towards then end of the chapter, there is a description of a sexual attack. You can skip past it and head for the next chapter easily enough with out missing anything. -Lovefremione

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:

It was amazing how the first month of school just seemed to fly by with no interruptions; in fact Harry could almost believe he lived a normal life. But then that old goat just had to ruin it.

"Good morning students," Albus Dumbledore called from his position at the head table, "I want to take a moment this morning to introduce you to Dolores Umbridge," Albus waved his hand at a toad like woman dressed in pink. "Ms. Umbridge is from the ministry of magic and is here to do an in school evaluation. The ministry has decided that an overhaul of the educational system would be beneficial so Ms. Umbridge will be here with us for the remainder of the year." Albus clapped loudly after his introduction; the only one that did so.

"Hem hem," the toad cleared her throat for attention, Dumbledore had finally given up on clapping, "Thank you Headmaster, "Ms. Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome." Her voice was high-pitched, breathy, and little-girlish, "Hem hem, Well it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth, "And to see such happy little faces smiling back at me!"

Harry glanced around, none of the faces he could see looked happy; on the contrary, they all looked appalled at being addressed as if still in Hedgewitch School.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure that we will all be very good friends."

Harry stifled a snigger and raised his eyes to meet Draco's across the way; the blond smirked back and raised a finger to circle his ear. Harry agreed, the pink toad was nuts.

"Hem hem, The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge," (at this Severus Snape let out a loud snort, Umbridge pretended not to hear him and continued), "amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Ms. Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to the staff members, none of whom bowed back except the Headmaster. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawk like, and Harry distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Remus as Umbridge gave another little, "Hem hem," and went on with her speech.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be; for without progress there will be stagnation and decay."

At this point not one of the students appeared to be paying any attention, and in retaliation Umbridge's voice had been getting steadily louder.

"Then again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged-"

At this Harry heard Hermione inhale sharply.

"- for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance then, between old and new, between permanence and change between tradition and innovation because some changes will be for the better, while others will come in the fullness of time to be recognized as errors of judgment."

The toad like woman paused and it seemed to Harry that her eyes connected with his rather deliberately.

"Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so; whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

The pink _thing_ finally sat back down, and again no one but the Headmaster clapped. "Thank you Ms. Umbridge," the old goat smiled beatifically at her, "thank you all for being so polite," he said addressing the students, "enjoy your breakfast." The Headmaster then a hand waved and breakfast finally appeared.

Harry lowered his eyes and looked pensively at the array of foods that had spread across the table. Ron had already enthusiastically dug in and Hermione had reached forward to pour a glass of pumpkin juice.

"So that was some speech," Ron said, or at least that's what Harry assumed he had said. "I don't really understand what she was talking about though."

"The ministry is trying to take control of the school," Harry murmured.

"What," the red head asked intelligently.

"Dumbledore is letting the ministry in to take control of the school," Hermione explained.

"Why," Seamus Finnegan, who had been listening in, asked.

Harry and Hermione looked up and locked eyes.

OooooO

"Get into groups of two," Severus snapped when he walked into his classroom. The students hastily complied; Draco and Harry pairing up with Ron and Hermione taking the station directly behind them. "Open your books to page 365 and get started… well what are you all waiting for, get started," the potions master roared watching amusedly as all but four students stood in a panic trying to get to the store cupboard.

"I'll get the ingredients," Harry stood, Ron behind them as their partners got their stations set up.

"I don't understand how Umbridge is going to try and take over the school," Ron said.

Harry shrugged, "Not sure."

Ron grunted and walked into the store room next, when he returned with his arm full of ingredients Harry gestured for him to return to his desk.

Harry walked in next and began going down the shelves searching for what he and Draco would need. He had just grabbed the second to last ingredient when he heard someone enter the cupboard, "Just a moment," he yelled hoping the person would back out; there was really only room for one person at a time no matter how small Harry was compared to the other guys.

"Harry," a deep voice said startling Harry.

"Excuse me," Harry said turning not seeing anyone, "but could you back out until I'm finished, there isn't enough room."

The deep voice chuckled, "I don't think I will," then the room was plunged into darkness.

"This isn't very funny," the emerald eyed teen said trying to keep his voice steady.

Harry could hear someone moving closer then the deep voice murmured in his ear, "it isn't meant to be."

Harry's heart hammered against his chest, and then exploded into panic when he felt lips attach to his neck. "Stop it," he yelled dropping his bottles and pushing frantically at the hard chest that was crowding him.

The lips just parted and Harry felt a tongue lap at the bite. He full out panicked when suddenly hands where grabbing his wrists and pinning them against a wall and a hard body pushed against him, trapping him. Harry let out a scream, tears streaming down his face.

"Shush little one," the voice said soothingly. Then Harry felt a hand run down his shirt and pull it out of his pants. Fingertips caressed his stomach and then drifted higher rubbing small circles around his nipples.

Harry was crying and struggling, the hand felt wrong, so wrong. He screamed again, ears perking up when he heard someone banging away at the cupboard door. "Stop, please stop," Harry whimpered.

The hands and lips didn't though. The stranger's lips crushed against the struggling teens, his tongue invading Harry mouth; the man's hand then suddenly plunged down and into Harry trousers, fingers wrapping around his flaccid cock. The hand pinning Harry's wrists grounding them into the wall, while the other stoked his member. When Harry felt the hand pump down his length and fingers drift searching for his entrance, he blacked out.

Harry didn't hear the door crash open, didn't feel it when he was dropped. He didn't hear Severus, Draco, and Ron shouting into the small cramped room wands raised. He didn't see when the stranger stepped into the shadows and disappeared. He wasn't awake when his husband came crashing into the room, or when the burly red head gently picked up his small form and cradled him. Harry didn't hear the whispered apologies from his dragon keeper for not being there in time. He wasn't awake when Madame Pomfrey heeled the bites on his neck and the bruises on his wrists. He wasn't aware of his husband slipping into bed with him and gently pulling his small form into strong arms. Harry was far away; he was someplace where his Uncle couldn't hurt him, where Dumbledore couldn't control him. Harry was deep in the mountains, his mind settling him into a small cabin where he laughed and joked and made love with his husband. He was safe there and he didn't want to leave.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long. I had intended for this to be longer, and up awhile ago; all I can say is that trying to write while on heavy duty painkillers is def not easy. For those of you who didn't know, I had a small mishap last weekened which ended with me having an unexpected back surgery on tues. I've been in the hospital since last sunday. I will be starting physical therapy the end of next week so I beg of you to bear with me while I literally get back on my feet. I might post the first attempt at finishing this chapter for just a laugh. It's hilarious, but in my defense I was high at the time. See you next on Brothers (I think), and bye for now.


	16. Ch 15 Waking Up

**This note wasn't up when I put the chapter up several hours ago**- In response to Timber (who didn't even bother to sign in, and whose review** I WILL BE DELETING BECAUSE IT'S A LOAD OF CRAP!**): If you don't like my plot then hit the friggin backspace and leave me the hell alone. I'm truly sorry that you suffered a rape, guess what; I was sexually abused until the age of 15 by my foster brother. I know it's not something to sensationalize, believe you me. Writing helps me deal with issues that I otherwise would keep internalized. It helps a lot of people. If you haven't read 'Loves Desperate Measures' I urge you to at the very least check out the A/N I left at the top of chapter 3 and the corresponding review that I, much to my intense displeasure, cannot delete. This is the last time I will go through this. I take **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM** very well. I do not tolerate someone **RUDELY** spouting off what they like and do not like about my plots just becasue they cannot read a). the summary to the story and/or b). the warning at the head of a chapter. It's time for you readers (and I count myself in that as I have about 50 stories on alert) to take a step back and remember that we all have **MANNERS**. If you don't like something that's fine, that's what the backspace button is for. The Review button is for those who either want to let you know they like the story, or to leave some constructive feedback, or suggestions and ideas. In fact I appreciate all those who let me know about the 'vision' mistake I oops'ed on. I truly do understand why people don't like to read about rape, but honestly, if it bothered you that much you should have heeded the warning at the head of the chapter, I put it up for a reason! To everyone else who reviews, thank you so much. It just makes my day when I see my inbox full with your thoughts, ideas, suggestions, and the one's letting me know I fixed Harry's eyesight twice! I appreciate each and every one, Thank You. :)

Lovefremione

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:

"Why hasn't he woken up," Charlie was near breaking a week later. "He's all healed up physically."

"He's hiding," Poppy tried to explain to the distraught man, "he's buried himself somewhere safe and he doesn't want to come out. Just talk to him, he can hear you… on some level."

Charlie looked down at his husband; he seemed even smaller now than ever before. The hospital bed had been enlarged so that Charlie could sleep there, he refused to sleep anywhere other than with his husband. He sat heavily in the armchair that he had conjured and reached out to take one of Harry's hands. Charlie lovingly stroked his palm and traced his fingers, he very carefully kissed each knuckle, and when he was finished he cradled the small hand against his stubbled cheek. "Please Harry, please come home. I need you Raven." One tear drop fell from his eye tracing down his cheek and dripping off his chin. They had been married for less than three months, and Charlie was already deeply in love with the spunky emerald eyed teen. "I love you Harry."

_"Harry," a voice called from the trail._

_Harry half turned from his position by the lake and grinned widely when he spotted the tell tale flame that was walking towards him. His husband and a glorious head of auburn hair that turned to fire while in the setting sun. "Charlie," he reached up his hand to pull the man down next to him._

_"How are you feeling little one?"_

_Harry blinked. "Fine Charlie, why?"_

_"I think it's time for you to go back Harry."_

_"No!"_

_Charlie pulled Harry into his lap and wrapped his arms around the small body. "Do you remember what I told you?"_

_Harry shook his head. He didn't want to go back. It hurt there. He wanted to stay; he wanted to watch the sunset with his husband by the lake. He wanted to walk hand in hand to their little cabin and make love._

_"I told you that I would protect you no matter what Harry. I've done what I can here. But you cannot stay any longer."_

_"Why? Why can't I stay Charlie? Please," he cried brokenly._

_"Oh Harry," Charlie hugged his husband tightly. "I need you to trust me Harry. Do you trust me?"_

_"Yes." Came the whispered response._

_"Then trust that I will be there when you go back. Trust that you will be in my arms. I will protect you always; even against yourself. I love you Harry."_

_Harry swallowed and buried his head in the strong chest. "Will you help me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I'm ready to go home Charlie."_

The road to consciousness was slow. Harry could hear someone talking to him, someone familiar. _"I love you Harry." _The words floated in his mind. Charlie. Charlie sounded broken. His Charlie was not allowed to sound like that…ever!

OooooO

"Pomfrey said there was evidence of physical assault. I clearly saw bruising, but when we got through the door, there was no one there." Draco was pacing around Severus' study; his dad had come from the manor as soon as he had heard about the attack.

"There were some heavy wards up against the door," Severus added. "The castle felt it like it was struggling."

Lucius sat back thoughtfully. "How did Charlie know to come?"

Severus and Draco exchanged glances; neither had thought to ask the man how he knew that Harry needed him.

"I think that we need to speak with Mr. Weasley-Potter."

Draco was sent alone to the hospital wing hoping that it wouldn't raise too much suspicion. Lucius and Severus both felt that whatever had happened, the headmaster surely had to have had a hand in it.

Draco peeked through the doors, if the big man was sleeping, he could wait until later. But what he saw was a heartbroken man. Charlie was clutching one of Harry's hands to his cheek and talking to the unconscious teen, tears streaming down his face. _I love you Harry._

"Charlie," Draco tentatively stepped into the room.

Charlie glanced up and quickly wiped the tears from his face, never letting go of Harry's hand.

"I don't mean to intrude…"

"Come in Draco," Charlie's voice was hoarse. "He's your best friend. Come talk to him."

Draco walked forward until he was standing next to Harry's open side. "Hey Harry," the teen whispered, "Just wanted to check up on you. Quidditch is starting soon; the school would like to see its best seeker on a broom soon, even if it is for the opposing team." Draco sat and grabbed Harry's free hand. "Geez Harry, how do you even keep a hold of the broom, your hands are tiny." The blond sat silently for a moment and studied the raven's face. He looked like he was just peacefully sleeping. "Listen Harry, we need you to wake up now. No more skipping class. And your husband, Merlin, you need to wake up and tell the man to take a shower, he smells." Charlie let a somewhat hysterical giggle. "See Harry, the man is going nutters."

Charlie sniffed and clutched Harry's hand tighter. "Your friend is an arse Harry, when you're not around to keep him in line."

Draco stuck his nose up in the air and in his best pureblooded aristocratic voice said, "I'll have you know that no Malfoy has ever been touched in the head."

The two purebloods stared at each other for moment, the silence broken by a small huff.

"Harry," Charlie was instantly sitting on the side of the bed, "can you hear me love?"

"Mnnn…"

Draco glanced between the husbands before concentrating fully on his friend. His heart leaped when he saw long lashes flutter against too pale cheeks.

Charlie gently stroked one white cheek and calmly waited for his husband to finish coming around. One of the monitoring charms must have gone off, because suddenly Madame Pomfrey was shooing Draco out of the way while she waved her wand over the teens prone form.

"He's out of the coma," she said unnecessarily, "and coming around. Charlie keep talking to him, give him something to follow." The medi-witch ordered.

"Remember what I told you Harry," he whispered, "I told you that I would protect you no matter what Harry. Come home to me. I love you. I need you to trust me Harry." Charlie paused and moved scooping up his husband to lay him in his lap, he cuddled him close and continued, "I'm here Harry, and I've got you in my arms. I'll protect you always."

Long lashes fluttered before blinking open, deep emerald eyes met worried sapphire orbs. "You told me to trust you Charlie; you told me when I woke up that you would be holding me. Don't be sad Charlie, I'm here. I love you."

Tears dropped from blue eyes, and a fiery head ducked to bury itself in his husbands pale neck. Harry tremblingly moved one hand to caress the soft auburn hair as he whispered soft words to his aching husband. "Don't worry Charlie, I got you."


	17. Ch 16 Interrupted Plans

Chapter Sixteen:

Poppy made Harry remain in the hospital wing for another three days after he woke; because despite the nourishment potions that she had fed him while, unconscious, he'd lost too much weight again. So she wanted to monitor him until he'd gained back a few pounds. For three days he'd eaten three high calorie meals a day supplemented with Snape's best nourishment potions.

During this time Charlie had of course wanted to remain with his husband until he was released from the hospital wing, but the headmaster had ordered him back to work now that his husband was out of the woods. The Dragon Handler had been ready to quit right then, then again he had been ready to take Harry and run straight after the attack, but Harry had convinced him to not give Dumbledore any more reasons to butt into their business. So instead, Charlie had arranged with Sirius for him to be in the hospital wing whenever Charlie, Remus, Severus, and Harry's brothers were stuck in class. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the head of the Auror Division, had had no objections seeing as how the auror's were still unable to figure what had attacked Harry, let alone how whatever it was had gotten in and then out again.

Meanwhile Severus and Lucius, with his many contacts, had been investigating just what could have happened in the potions cupboard. As far as they knew, the castle usually responded to Harry in ways that only the current Headmaster was able to access; but somehow, whatever this thing was that had attacked Harry, it had managed to circumvent the schools defenses. They had no doubt that the headmaster was involved, but they couldn't prove anything until they caught whoever had attacked the teen.

~oOo~

Harry fluttered his long eyelashes over striking green orbs. "Please Madame Pomfrey? I promise to do exactly what you order; and come back if I don't feel well, please?" He was starting to get really good at this begging thing.

Sirius snorted and rolled his eyes. Sometimes Harry was so like he and James it was scary. "You know his husband will be the first one dragging him make here if he doesn't follow orders."

Poppy glared at the two men staring up at her with big puppy dog eyes. "Fine," she threw her hands up in the air. "But you're back here at the first sign of trouble young man." She shook her finger at the teen who grinned impishly at her.

Harry performed a sitting bow and grabbed her finger to pull the matronly woman closer; he grinned up at her bemused face and gallantly kissed the back of her hand. "But only because you're the most gorgeous woman I've ever met."

"Merlin help me," Poppy rolled her eyes and giggled. "You spend entirely too much time with that one there." She jabbed her finger in Sirius' direction, the older man pulled the same trick Harry had and kissed the back of the medi-witches hand.

Poppy just smiled shaking her head and waved the two out, "Before I change my mind."

Harry and Sirius exchanged glances and quickly moved to vacate the infirmary, they weren't fools.

Harry heaved a sigh of relief when he was finally able to flop down on the couch in his and Charlie's chambers. "I can't believe she actually put that plaque up declaring that 'The Harry Potter Bed'", he rolled his eyes grumpily.

Sirius chuckled. "Let's floo you Papa and let him know you're home."

Harry waved a hand at the fireplace. "Go for it. I think I'll write a note for Draco, Ron, and Hermione telling them I've finally broken out."

Sirius conjured up a few pieces of parchment and a self inking quill and handed them over. Harry penned his note and summoned Dobby, "Hey Dobby."

"Mr. Harry Potter Sir," Dobby squeaked excitedly. He threw himself into Harry's lap and hugged the bemused teen around the middle. "Dobby has been waiting anxiously sir, to hear that yous is all better. Dobby is thinking Mr. Harry Potter Sir and his Weezy should be coming home sir."

Harry laughed and hugged the excited elf. "I can't right now Dobby, but I promise to be more careful. Could you do me a favor and deliver these discretely?"

"I's is being happy to Mr. Harry Potter Sir." Dobby took the penned letters and popped out of the room.

"You have a crazy elf."

"Dobby isn't my elf, he's my friend." Harry defended.

Sirius just chuckled and moved to the fireplace, flooing back in a moment later with a note in his hand. "He'll come up from Hogsmeade in about an hour; he left on his break to get some reference books. So… have the twins told you what we've been up to?"

"Umm…no," Harry raised a wary eyebrow.

"Well, the four of us: Gred, Forge, Moony and I, have decided to open a joke shop. We were actually wondering if you would like to help."

Harry squealed excitedly. "That's fantastic Dad. Are you going to give up being an Auror?"

"Not exactly, but I have decided to take the open position as Head of the Auror Academy."

Harry sighed a gusty breath of relief. He knew that his dad could more than take care of himself, but what child wanted to watch their dad go off everyday into danger. "I'm glad. Papa and I worry about you every time you go off to work."

"Well, it was partially for you and your Papa, and partially because of the other news we have for you. We'll wait for tonight though, Remy and I want to talk with you and Charlie together."

Harry squinted in his dad's direction. Sirius wasn't really as smooth as he thought he was; Harry could already pretty much guess what this 'news' was. He hoped it would be a sister; but he'd love a brother just as much. "Will you walk me outside Dad; I would like to see my husband."

Sirius got up from the couch and offered his arm to Harry, "Certainly Sir."

Harry slipped a small hand into the crook of his dads arm and rolled his eyes. "Lead on Mac Duff."

Sirius looked confused, but shrugged it off and led the way out of the portrait hole and onto the grounds. "I have no idea what that means, but ok."

Harry giggled and walked beside the tall marauder. "There he is," Harry happily waved at his husband who had just released his last class of the day.

Charlie grinned widely and waved back. He settled the nifflers back into their crates and strode over to his husband pulling the small body into his arms and kissing him passionately.

"Oi," Sirius cried, "Father of the husband standing right here!"

"Hmm," Harry waved his dad off before responding to the kiss with tongue and teeth. It had been too long since he had been well enough to do this.

Sirius just rolled his eyes and wandered towards the gates to meet his own husband, perhaps Remus wouldn't mind being molested for a bit before dinner.

~oOo~

"Charlie," Harry whimpered as the burly redhead traced his lips sensuously over Harry's jaw and down his throat. He let out a low groan when the man lightly suckled his adams apple before placing one last chaste kiss over the throbbing bit of pale skin that covered his pulse point.

"I've missed you my Raven."

"Me too," Harry hugged him tightly. They may have spent every night together in the hospital wing, but Madam Pomfrey hadn't allowed them any 'alone' time.

While Harry was still rightly nervous about wandering hands, he loved and trusted his husband implicitly; and Charlie always knew when to stop if Harry became uncomfortable.

"I see you talked Poppy into letting you go."

"I had to promise that you would drag me back at the first sign something was wrong."

"Too right I will," Charlie nodded emphatically. "You scared ten years out of me Harry."

The teen sighed and rested his cheek against Charlie's broad chest listening to the steady thump thump of his heart. "I came back; I'll always come back to you."

The redhead tightened his hold ducking his head down to breath in Harry's scent. "I'll come and get you if you can't."

Harry pulled back to smile up at the Dragon Handler that had managed to steal his heart, body, and soul in just a few short months. "My dad's would like to have dinner with us, is that ok with you?"

"Sure," Charlie nodded. "Let's get back inside now though; I could use a shower before dinner."

"Do you need someone to wash your back?" Harry smiled up as innocently as possible causing the other man to let out a low groan.

"Imp," Charlie accused, "I think you _are_ trying to kill me."

Harry just smiled enigmatically and calmly led his husband back into the castle by the hand.

~oOo~

One very dirty shower later left both men bonelessly flopped on their bed waiting for a knock on their portrait doors. "Merlin Harry, I'm too young to have a heart attack!"

His young husband let out a tired giggle.

Charlie groaned again turning on his side to face his husband. "We have to get up Raven, and get dressed. Your fathers should be here any minute."

With tired moans, they struggled up from the soft mattress to retrieve clean clothing and quickly dressed. Harry had just called up a house elf and asked for dinner when his dads finally showed up.

Harry turned to kiss Remus, raising an eyebrow at his flushed and slightly disheveled state, to which Remus just groaned and blushed harder. Harry turned sparkling emerald eyes to his other dad and smirked.

"What," Sirius said defensively, "You're allowed to molest your husband and I'm not? That's just unfair Bambi."

Remus reached out and smacked the back of Sirius' head before steering him to his seat.

"So…" Harry started after his husband seated him. "Dad said you have a little news you wanted to share."

Remus and Sirius exchanged soft smiles and nodded.

"I don't suppose it has anything to with the colors pink or blue?" Harry leaned forward excitedly.

Sirius blushed, "Umm yeah, actually. We found out I'm almost 7 weeks along."

Harry launched himself across the table (luckily their dinner hadn't arrived yet) and first into Remus' arms and then in Sirius'. "I can't wait; I'm going to be a big brother!"

"I'm so glad you're excited about this cub," Remus sounded relieved. "We wanted you to know that no matter how many brothers and sisters we may give you, you'll always be our first, our son."

Tears pooled in the corners of luminescent green eyes before trickling down wide beaming cheeks. "I know," he said softly. Harry hugged them again before returning to his own seat and smiling brilliantly up at his own husband. He could see them with a baby in three of four years. He wanted lots of babies.

Charlie stroked his hand down one impossibly soft cheek and nodded. Yeah, in a few years they would start on a family of their own. His Raven would be a wonderful daddy.

~oOo~

He paced back and forth in his office. The brat was never alone, how was he to get what he wanted if he was never alone. In the three weeks since Harry had been released from the infirmary, not once had he been alone! The impossible child was quickly trying his patience. Soon enough he would learn that it wasn't a good idea to do so.

He watched the shadows waiting for his associate to show up. They had to try again. It didn't matter that Charlie Weasley had threatened to bring the ministry in to investigate. They already had several auror's go through the school, and the bumbling idiots hadn't found anything; did the redhead really think a few more ministry officials were going to scare the Great Albus Dumbledore?

Albus snorted angrily. Weasley was going to have to go sooner rather than later; and his sister as well. Four times, four times the house elves had circumvented her attempts to slip Harry a potion. Two lust potions, one Imperio potion, and one attempt to actually poison the boy. His ace in the hole had become useless when Harry had bonded; but she just didn't get it. He sighed; he supposed he would just have to arrange an accident for her.

Everything now hinged on his associate. Dammit, he wished he was younger, he wouldn't need help if he was younger; he would just do it himself. In fact he would prefer to do it himself; but even potions weren't strong enough to counteract the fact that he was well over 150 years old. Why did the brat have to go and get bonded to a Weasley he couldn't control! Everything would have worked out fine of the damned brat had just done what he was supposed to do.

He was supposed to after killing Voldemort: finish school, become an auror, marry the Weasley bint, have a child, then quietly die; preferably both parents. At which time Albus Dumbledore would graciously step forward and raise the child as his own grandchild, making him his heir. Albus picked up one of the many swirling silver instruments that littered his office and chucked it at the wall. He needed that child! He needed the Heir to Magic!


	18. Ch 17 Umbridge

A/N: Here is the part where I start shoveling in the dirt to fill the rather large plot hole I managed to dig myself into; big thank you to reviewer 2693, who pointed what I had managed to conveniently overlook. Thank you!

Ah yes, and to Laura who choose not to comment until the what is the the 18th update (?), if I could just direct you back to the very first chapter, the Prologue, you will see where it says specifically that this was indeed modeled after 'I Will Possess Your Heart', (which by the way I highly recommend, you'll have to join Bittersweet Alias' Yahoo Group to access the the file). The author has decided at this time to not finish that story, and in turn gave permission for others to use the plot and ideas; said author has in fact read my story (what there is as of yet anyway), and has no problem with it. Add in that in her story Voldemort is very much alive and kicking, and in mine, not only is he very very dead, but we are talking entirely new directions what with sentient magic and what not... I would just like to point out that our stories very much diverge! Another point... if you didn't like my writing style, (which has admitedly gotten much better the more I practice) may I ask why it is you bothered to read 18 chapters? Oh, and one last point, next time you would like to leave a very nasty and unfounded review (flame), I suggest signing in so that I may respond and others will not end up reading my words after I've lost my temper. I then direct to to a very famous book written in 1922 by Emily Post titled "Etiquette'; perhaps if you thumb through that you might learn that being polite will not only get you further in life, but in general is the proper way to behave and maybe you'll manage to snag a few friends (a very loose maybe), at the very least it will teach you how to insult someone properly.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:

Lucius was sitting in Severus' quarters sipping a glass of brandy as had been his habit of late. Hogwarts had truly become his home away from home. He had thought that with the defeat of the Dark Lord that he would finally be free of manipulative power hungry old men; but alas that was not the case. Now he had to try and figure out how to keep Harry from falling back into the clutches of Albus Dumbledore, while at the same time keeping himself and his son alive. Lucius had no doubt that as soon as he became a visible roadblock between the headmaster and what the man wanted, that he and Draco would have an accident. It wouldn't be too hard to play it off as death eater strike; after all, Lucius had been a part of the downfall of their master.

"So Poppy finally released Harry from the hospital wing, of course it wasn't until after she had put up a plaque declaring his bed 'The Harry Potter Bed'. Severus commented.

Lucius snorted into his drink inelegantly. "According to Draco, the bed has earned the name."

"Potter does have the habit of ending up there."

Lucius nodded vaguely and returned to contemplating his drink.

"And what pray tell has you thinking so hard today? I have not heard of any disaster in the last three weeks."

"I was just wondering," Lucius said slowly, "why it is that Dumbledore is so interested in a child of Harry's." Lucius paused to swallow the last of his drink then sat forward in his chair, elbows braced on his knees. "Why wouldn't he have just taken Harry as a child and be done with it?"

Severus sat silently rolling that over in his mind. "It is indeed a question to which I do not have an answer. Obviously there is something that Albus knows that we do not."

"Hmm," Lucius murmured. "It wouldn't be the first time he has kept things to himself; the full prophecy between the Dark Lord and Potter for one. The reason for the Cerberus in the boy's first year, keeping Harry's heritage from him in their second year when he pulled Gryffindor's Sword from the sorting hat, that kind of thing. The headmaster is very good about keeping secrets. I'm not even sure if in his delusional state he truly understands that what he did to Harry and what he's been attempting to do since the Dark Lords downfall is wrong."

"You do not think he understands the morality behind his decisions?"

"Something like that, yes."

Severus nodded thoughtfully. "I am not sure about that Luc; this has the feel of something that he has been planning for far longer than we have realized. The whole thing, despite the fact that we have managed to counter his plans thus far, is too well organized to have been a hastily put together plan just since the Dark Lords demise."

"Yes it does, doesn't it," Lucius agreed with a tilt to his head. "I worry about my son though."

"Because of his involvement with Potter? Will you request he maintain a distance?"

Lucius shook his head. "I wouldn't do that even if I could guarantee that he would heed my words. Draco considers Harry his little brother and I will not risk their relationship. It is too important to my son, and as we do not have much in the way of family…"

"I understand my friend," Severus half smiled. "Of course we probably should have anticipated something like this as soon as Potter fulfilled the original prophecy; with his track record."

Lucius snorted, "Yes I imagine we should have."

~oOo~

Harry was happily humming away as he contemplated the ball of yarn in his lap; his fingers attempting to manipulate the fibrous threads like Molly had showed him.

Charlie was sitting on the couch on the other side of the room watching him with a bemused expression on his face when he heard a knock on their portrait.

"What's he doing?" Draco whispered watching from the doorway.

"He's trying to knit a baby jumper."

"WHAT?" Draco screamed. "YOU PROMISED THAT YOU TWO WERE TAKING PRECAUTIONS, HE'S ONLY 15 YEARS OLD!"

"Draco, what on earth are you yelling about?" Harry's puzzled voice floated from inside the sitting room.

Draco stormed past a gaping Charlie and rushed to kneel in front of Harry. "Are you ok? How are you feeling? Does the headmaster know? Have you seen a Healer yet? You can't play on the game on Saturday! We should go see Uncle Sev you need to start a potions regime!"

Harry blinked confusedly and turned bemused eyes on his husband. "What's wrong with him?"

"I think he is under the impression that I've knocked you up."

Harry blushed furiously and turned a shocked expression on Draco. "Yo-you think I'm pregnant?"

"He said you were trying to knit a baby jumper!" Draco defended.

"For my little brother or sister Draco! Dad and Papa are pregnant." Harry started to laugh hysterically. "You thought I was pregnant," he giggled furiously.

Draco sat back on his heels and blushed. "Your husband was being deliberately misleading!"

"You thought Charlie got me pregnant," Harry couldn't stop laughing. "Oh Merlin Dragon, what were you going to do if he had?"

"Castrate him," Draco grumbled. "I swear," he said getting back on his feet and turning to a shaking Charlie Weasley, "If you get MY little brother pregnant before he's 18 years old at the VERY least, I WILL castrate you with a dull spoon!"

Charlie stopped laughing and gulped audibly. He had no doubts what so ever that the little blond would be able to go through with his promise. "While Harry and I do want children," he raised his hands in a placating fashion, "we are taking precautions to make sure that we do not get pregnant until Harry is at least 18; and preferably after we have dealt with the headmaster."

Draco narrowed his eyes," Good."

"So Draco," Harry said bridging the silence, "what brings you around on this delightful afternoon?"

"…"

"You don't remember do you?"

"Of course I do!" Draco snarled. "I, uh…" Draco blinked. "Yeah, yes! I have a question for you and Charlie. I meant to ask you when you first got out of the infirmary."

Harry waited a few minutes. "Ok…"

"Right," Draco said abruptly, "We-"

"We who?" Charlie interrupted.

"Sev, dad and I," Draco rolled his eyes. "We were wondering how it is that you Charlie knew that Harry was in trouble?"

Harry frowned and turned his head away. He didn't like thinking about what had happened.

Charlie saw Harry's face turn and walked over to pull the teen into his arms. "The cuffs link us," the redhead answered. "I can feel when he needs me. It was to my great regret that I was so far away when it happened. I came as soon as I could… but I was too late. That thing hurt him!"

"Charlie," Harry reached up with both hands to cup his husbands face, "you came, that's all that mattered. "

"It's not all that mattered," Charlie whispered furiously, "by our bond, I am supposed to protect you; less than a month back here at Hogwarts, and I've already failed once. I am constantly afraid that next time I will be too late." Charlie shook his head. "It's even worse now with that Umbridge woman under foot."

Harry gently caressed Charlie's cheeks, and stood up on tiptoe to kiss his chin. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize that you were that worried about being here at Hogwarts. I've taken advantage of the fact that you make me feel safe."

"Harry,"

"No Charlie," Harry said. "I did. You didn't want to come here originally, I did. Just because the bond says that you are the one to protect me, doesn't mean much if I decide to put us right in the line of fire, does it?"

"Are you two finished yet?" Draco drawled casually.

Harry and Charlie turned startled eyes on the blond lounging on their couch. "I forgot he was there," Harry whispered.

Charlie let out a bark of laughter and smiled, "Me too."

"Anyway…" Draco waved his hands to silence his friends. "Uncle Sev said if it was something of the sort, then there's the possibility that the magic in the cuffs may be modified to bypass the wards around Hogwarts."

"Wait, what?" Charlie asked.

"I'm actually not entirely sure what he meant, but…"

"He means that the magic in the cuffs may be modified or added to, so that if… no when," Harry nodded decisively, "when I am in danger that Charlie may be able to use the magic in the cuffs to possibly apparate or something similar, directly to me."

"That's possible?" Charlie scratched his chin.

Harry looked at his toes and nodded thoughtfully. "Theoretically, as it is a Potter who will be modifying the cuff, then yes it is possible. The magics that are infused into ancestral artifacts are done in such a way so that blood descendants can modify and/or add certain magics as needed."

Draco and Charlie looked at him curiously.

"What," Harry shrugged. "Dumbledore didn't get all the books from my family vaults, and I've a bit of time to read lately what with the whole laid up in bed thing."

Draco just raised an eyebrow at the emerald eyed teen. "I know from last year Harry, that you've chosen to keep most of your intelligence hidden. But understanding the theory behind infused magics is…"

"What, you think that-"

"That is not what I meant Potter, and you know that," Draco snarled.

The two teens glared at each other, Harry finally lowering his gaze. "I apologize, I…"

"Still have issues stemming from your time with those bastard muggles, yes." Harry looked away and Draco sighed heavily getting to his feet. "Harry, it was my fault for implying that you may not know what you've so obviously studied."

"Harry," Charlie said.

"He's right," Harry sighed heavily. "I'm just being overly sensitive." The teen rubbed his temples.

Draco walked over and hauled his 'brother' into his arms. "I think we've had enough today. Let's say we get our other brothers and friends together for a pickup game of quidditch?"

Harry smiled. "Charlie?"

"I think that would be alright," Charlie grinned, relieved that Harry had worked himself out of his funk. "I'll come along as referee, and we'll just make sure that you are not alone in change rooms."

"Great," the blond rubbed his hands together gleefully. "I'll head down to Slytherin and put together a team, you two head for Gryffindor tower."

~oOo~

Fifteen minutes before dinner that evening, fourteen students and one teacher laughingly made their way into the Great Hall.

"Ah," a sickly sweet voice simpered. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley; might I have a word with you?"

Charlie turned to eye the blimped pink confection on legs that was speaking to them. "Actually Ma'am, its Mr. Weasley-Potter."

Dolores Umbridge blinked wide eyed and giggled shrilly. "I am sure that that is a problem that can indeed be fixed, Mr. Weasley," she giggled again and ran her eyes up and down Charlie's body.

Charlie was barely able to stop his gag reflex and keep from retching all over the woman… toad?

Harry on the other hand was pissed, who the hell did that bitch think she was, coming on to _his_ husband. He stepped forward, and opened his mouth when another voice cut in before him.

"I am sure Madame," Severus' distinct sneer cut through the crowd, "That you did not just make a pass at a student's husband; right in front of said husband?"

"I am not sure of what you speak Professor Snape," Umbridge returned the sneer.

Severus raised a sardonic eyebrow, "I am sure you don't." he smirked

Umbridge narrowed her eyes at the assembled students and teachers. "Messrs Weasley-Potter, if you would please follow me?"

"Why?" Harry snarled.

The pink bow flopped around her head like a dead fish when she turned abruptly and tilter her head. She sneered and opened her blubbery lips, "That is none of your concern; you are merely to follow me as I directed."

"Are you a professor?" Harry stepped forward.

"No, but that-"

"And do you hold the rights of a professor?"

"That is no-"

"Then I am politely declining your offer."

Umbridge stuttered and stepped forward hand raised.

Charlie intercepted the hand just as she brought it down with force and squeezed her wrist. "Dolores Umbridge, by right of Dominance in the protection of Lord Harry James Weasley-Potter, I give you fifteen minutes to leave this school before I formally challenge you to a duel."

Umbridge spluttered, "You can't do that, Minister Fudge and Headmaster Dumbledore have put me here to oversee the reevaluation of Hogwarts; you and your husband," she sneered, "are required to do as I say."

"Twelve minutes."

"I will call the Auror's!"

"I would suggest that you take your leave Madame Umbridge," Severus smirked, "before he kills you."

"He can't do that!"

"Are really that stupid you bint?" Draco snapped.

"Why you little brat," she spat angrily. She had forgotten that there were students there.

"He's invoked the right of Dominant. He will kill you."

"Seven minutes." Charlie growled, turning to pull his husband into his arms.

Umbridge took a step back, "You will regret this when the Auror's come for you," she snarled before turning on her heel and heading for the entrance hall.

"But your things Madame Umbridge," Draco called after the woman.

The students in the hall all laughed at her retreating back when she refused to turn and acknowledge them.

Charlie just snorted in contempt and tilted his head to look down at the teen in his arms. "Are you ok?"

"She makes me really really angry." Harry huffed, his face flushed in contempt.

Draco laughed, "She makes everybody angry, and nauseous."

"I'm sweaty and hungry," Harry sighed tiredly. "Charlie, do you think we could just eat in our rooms tonight?"

Charlie looked concernedly at his little husband. "You ok?"

"Just a little… tired," Harry caught Charlie's eyes significantly.

"Right," Charlie blinked. He and Harry waved the students and Severus off and headed for their rooms.

Harry had preceded Charlie through the portrait, and once Charlie was through and had set their wards, Harry pounced on him, sending the larger man to the floor.

"Harry?"

"You are MINE!"

Charlie blinked and grinned.

"Charlie," Harry growled, "she is not allowed to look at you like that; no one is but me, you are mine." Harry gripped the front of Charlie's robes and crushed his lips to the redheads.

They moaned into each other, need over taking their body's and passion sparking in their minds. Harry sat up straddling Charlie's hips and grounding down into him, causing the man to groan in need and grip his husband's hips. Harry caught his breath, "That bitch had no right; she had no right Charlie!"

Charlie sat up and moved his hands to cups Harry's face. "It doesn't matter anymore Raven, I'm yours remember?"

"Mine," Harry growled once more. He slipped backwards off of Charlie's lap and stood, holding his hand imperiously for Charlie to get to his feet, "Bedroom."

Charlie smirked, and sauntered to the bedroom, Harry on his heels.

As soon as Charlie was near enough to the bed, Harry once again launched himself at his husband, sending the man sprawling into the bed. Harry licked the shell of Charlie's ear and growled low in his throat. "Turn over."

Charlie's groin twitched and a feral noise worked its way from his mouth. He rolled just enough to pin Harry's legs and flipped them over so he was now pinning Harry to their large bed.

Harry bucked up and let out his own feral growl when their groins lined up and sparks shivered through his spine. Harry threw his head back and moaned loudly. Too long, it had been too long.

Charlie smirked; he loved how one simple touch could undo his husband's inhibitions, and how he was the only one who would ever see him this way. Charlie slowly shifted his hips up and then rocked them back, the heat from Harry's body slowly eroding his control. He leaned down and latched his lips on the teens wildly beating pulse, gently caressing the soft skin.

Harry feeling Charlie's lips on his neck made him shudder in pleasure, and he sighed turning his head to the side giving him more room.

Charlie chastely kissed the pounding pulse and pulled back. "Harry love?"

"Hmm…"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"What?" Harry's mind was fogged with pleasure, and he couldn't understand why Charlie had stopped.

Charlie gently traced a hand down his husband's lithely muscled chest coming to rest on the button to his quidditch breeches, the robe long ago lost. When Harry's hips arched up, Charlie smiled and moved his other hand down to grip Harry's thigh, pulling the teens leg up to wrap around his waist. Heat and pleasure flooded their bodies, the men moving together in an unconscious dance. Charlie retained just enough to control to slow them down. Harry had yet to allow things to go this far since the attack; and Charlie wouldn't allow things to continue if even got a hint of fear from his husband.

Harry could feel Charlie holding back and opened his eyes, the haze of lust fading somewhat from his mind. "Charlie?"

"I don't want to scare you Raven."

A soft smile bloomed across Harry's face, pink flooding his cheeks, and his luminescent eyes glowing with love. He reached up tracing Charlie's features with gentle fingertips, following the fine arches of his eyebrows, down a strong nose, and across high cheeks. He carded his fingers through soft flame colored hair and cupped the back of Charlie's neck, urging the man down to meet his seeking lips. They exchanged a soft kiss, lips moving against each other, tongues meeting, caressing. Harry gently explored Charlie's mouth, reacquainting himself with Charlie's taste and texture. "I love you Charlie," Harry breathed.


	19. Ch 18 The Marked Raven

Someone To Protect Him; Chapter Eighteen:

They kissed languidly for a moment, breathing each other in. Charlie closed his eyes, and softly stroked up Harry's slim thigh and back down, gripping behind his knee.

Harry broke the kiss and lay back, just watching his husband work over him. He smiled gently and arched his hips, receiving a low growl in response. His eyes closed briefly, and he saw again how that pink toad had looked at his husband; HIS husband. Possessiveness coursed through his veins, and low snarl erupted from his mouth.

Charlie's eyes shot open, and he looked down meeting wild lust filled emeralds. "Harry?"

Harry dropped his leg from Charlie's hip, and brought his foot up behind the man's knee; placing a hand on the opposite shoulder, he pushed and pulled at the same time, flipping the larger man easily. Once Charlie was flat on his back, Harry leaned down, crushing his lips to his husbands.

Charlie responded immediately, his hands coming up to grip Harry's hips.

Harry reached down and pried those hands off him, and leaned forward pinning them above Charlie's head. He ground his hips against the redhead tearing a gasp and a wanton moan from the dragon handler. Whispering a spell into Charlie's mouth, he growled in satisfaction when their clothing disappeared. Harry ripped his mouth away from his husbands, his neck arching back and let out a low gasp as flesh slid against flesh.

Charlie leant up nipping at the skin of Harry's throat.

"No," Harry growled.

And the man lay his head back puzzled.

"You are MINE!" Harry said yet again. "Leave them," he ordered releasing Charlie's hands. He then sat back on his husbands thighs, and whispered another spell.

They made love, their pace becoming frenzied, Harry grunting and moaning deep in his throat, Charlie's answering cries spurring him on. When one large hand left his hip, moving over to stroke his cock, Harry lost what little reason he had retained and let go with a shout, his husband following immediately, unable to hold back against the clenching walls.

Harry collapsed over Charlie's chest, moving his head enough to kiss one dusky nipple before mumbling, 'I love you', and falling asleep, exhausted and satiated.

Charlie's heart beat erratically, and he breathed deeply in attempt to calm his body once more. He gently moved his sleeping husband off his chest and to the side so he could grab his wand and clean them up. Once done, he shoved the slim piece of wood under his pillow, and turned on his side to pull Harry back into his arms.

The teen moved greedily into his heat, curling into Charlie's body fitting like a puzzle piece. Charlie nuzzled the soft head of hair tucked in under his chin, and between one breath and the next, followed his husband into slumber.

~oOo~

Harry woke up slowly, enjoying the feel of large calloused hands running up and down his back and occasionally moving lower to cup his bum. The next time those wonderful hands wandered low, he pushed into them, receiving a gentle a squeeze in response.

"You awake Raven?"

"Mmm…"

Charlie squeezed the silky soft cheeks in his hands again, eliciting a giggle from his husband. He dipped a finger into hidden flesh, and grinned when Harry's giggle turned into a soft moan.

"No fair…"

"What's not fair my love?"

"No teasing this early in the morning." Harry snorted into Charlie's chest in emphasis.

Charlie rubbed his finger back and forth, "Who said anything about teasing," he whispered in one small ear.

Harry pushed back into Charlie's hands once more before slowly sitting up. He looked down at his grinning husband and shook his head, leaning in for a kiss. "Ew… morning breath."

"You don't taste that great either."

"Whatever," Harry grunted. He settled another kiss on his husbands pouting lips before climbing out of bed and stretching. "I'm for a shower."

Charlie sat up, and stretched his arms up, arching his back and listened to the cracks resounding up and down his spine. He sighed in contented bliss, and turned to the open bathroom door. "I'll have breakfast brought to the sitting room love."

"Ok," Harry shouted over the rushing of water.

About ten minutes later completely refreshed after a nice hot shower, Harry got dressed and wandered into their sitting room hoping his husband had requested blueberry pancakes for breakfast. He was pleasantly surprised to see not only his pancakes, but also his dad's and Severus and Lucius. "Isn't it too early for a meeting of the minds?"

Severus rolled his eyes and lifted his cup of tea for a sip. "Someone has to exercise that muscle you have called a brain," he muttered after swallowing.

Harry stuck his tongue out at the acerbic man, before grinning and turning to flop himself in Sirius' lap. He was unable to stop his little moan of pain, and tried to cover it with a giggle.

Charlie wasn't fooled, and raised an eyebrow grinning at his husband. "Feeling ok Harry?"

Harry turned an icy emerald glare at the redhead. "Just fine Charlie."

"Is something the matter pup," Sirius turned Harry this way and that in his lap checking for obvious signs of injury. When Harry's face flamed, he lifted a hand up touching he forehead. "You don't feel warm."

Charlie guffawed behind his hand and quickly changed the subject, he had no desire to sleep on the couch. "They're here about that thing Draco mentioned yesterday."

Harry blinked; yesterday had been so long ago. "Oh," he said finally understanding, "About changing the magic in the cuffs."

"Indeed," Severus murmured.

Lucius nodded. "I have several items in the Malfoy vaults that are capable of having their blood magics changed and I figured that this would be much the same, so I came along to help."

"Thank you Lucius." Harry smiled.

"Remy and I just came to watch," Sirius smiled, "And to spend time with our favorite pup."

"I just came to keep you all out of trouble and hopefully in one piece," Severus grumbled.

Harry laughed delightedly, and accepted the plate of food Charlie handed him. "Breakfast first, cool magic tricks later."

Several hours later, through lunch, and much muttering and cursing, they finally succeeded; and it had been much easier than they had thought it would be. Harry using his blood traced two extra runes on each cuff. Covering the bloody sketch with his hand on Charlie's cuff first, he willed the cuff to accept the change, quickly moving on to his own cuffs once he felt the extra magic sink in and weld to the original; a moment and a dramatic flash of light later, the cuffs showed a startling change. Harry looked at his in wonder, tracing the raised runes in his cuffs with delicate finger tips. The love and protection _knots_ were still there, but they were now etched into the background as protection and love_ runes_ rose above them. A quick glance at Charlie's cuff showed the same thing.

"I have never seen something like that in my life," Lucius sat back looking at the cuffs with wide eyes. "Those aren't even the runes you sketched in. Are we sure it worked?"

"Wait here," Harry jumped up from his place next to Charlie and rushed into the bedroom. A moment later, Charlie felt his cuff heat up, and he instantly disappeared from view.

Sirius was just getting worried when Charlie came striding back into the room with a laughing Harry thrown over one shoulder. "It works," Harry grinned at them.

Remus smiled at his son. "I think I have an idea on why the cuffs changed."

"Really," Severus sat forward.

Remus nodded. "My cub and Charlie fell in love. They've bonded at a very deep level, so when Harry was pushing the new magic into the cuffs, the inherent magic took it a step further, completing a heart binding."

"Love and protection runes," Severus agreed. "Those are generally the runes created during a heart and mind bonding when someone has found their soul mate."

Harry just raised an eyebrow looking confused, and Charlie grinned softly. Not the raw end of the deal indeed.

Severus seeing Harry's confused expression elaborated. "Had your bonding not been forced to happen this early, you two would have been inevitably drawn to each other once you had reached your majority. Charlie is your soul mate, your other half."

Harry turned to meet Charlie's blue eyes, his own softly shinning. "Wow."

Charlie snorted in laughter and brought his husband into his chest, holding him tightly. "Yes, wow."

~oOo~

"So you and Charlie are actually soul mates," Draco asked wide eyed.

"Yep," Harry happily nodded as he added mashed potatoes to his plate. "I guess that's why everything has gone so smoothly with Charlie and I. We had a few awkward moments, but not nearly as many as people would think."

"Mate, as much as I love you and my brother, I really don't want to hear about those awkward moments." Ron grumbled around a mouth full to bursting with food.

The twins who were sitting on either side of him laughed heartily and slapped him on the back. "Oh come on Ronnikins, don't you want to know?"

Ron flushed, "No," he said emphatically, shaking his head.

Hermione who was sitting next to Fred rolled her eyes and poked her boyfriend in the side. "Leave Ron alone."

"Yes love," Fred leaned over and kissed her temple.

Draco leaned closer to Harry ignoring the redheads, "So… how _was_ last night?" he waggled blond eyebrows.

Harry choked on his potatoes, and started coughing.

"Draco," Hermione screeched. She leapt over the table and started pounding on Harry's back.

Eventually the small teen waved her away. "S'ok." He said just as Charlie appeared by his side.

"Harry," he picked up his husband off the bench and started checking him over. "What happened love?"

Harry pointed at Draco, "The evil blond tried to kill me."

Draco pushed up from his seat and slowly started backing away much to the table's amusement. "I did no such thing, I simply asked a question."

Charlie tucked Harry into his side and turned a glare on Draco. "What kind of question?"

Draco crossed his hands in front of him, "Nothing," he squeaked before turning on his heel and running.

Charlie watched with pursed lips before looking down at his husband. "I guess we don't have to try that last experiment."

"Nope," Harry agreed. "I didn't have to consciously call you; in fact you were pretty much the last thing on my mind. Breathing was my main concern."

~oOo~

Dumbledore watched from the head table with narrowed eyes as Harry laughed and chatted with his friends.

_Let me out…_

"No."

_We can still make this work, I will do as you bid._

"The shadows do as no one bids," Albus hissed under his breath.

_But the second prophecy…_

"It can be done with his husband."

_It would be better if it were us…_

"It cannot be so long as he remains bound. We will wait."

_But he is ours… he is beautiful…_

"Beautiful," Albus agreed watching green eyes light up and a wide smile spread across the teens face. He continued to watch as Harry started to choke, then gasped in surprise when Charlie appeared by his side. "No, I cannot so long as he remains bound, but that doesn't mean I can't get what I want in the end."

_He is ours…_

~oOo~

Severus watched the headmaster from the corner of his eye. The old man was talking to himself, and watching Harry a little to intensely for the ex spies comfort. He hadn't trusted that the man wasn't up to something before, but watching the old man seemingly talk to himself was a little more than disturbing. Straining to hear, he caught bits and pieces of a one sided conversations, almost choking when he heard _'Beautiful…'_.

Severus quickly glanced between the old man and Harry, watching as the old man's eyes lit up with lust. He swallowed the last bit of his dinner down, and abruptly stood to leave. Striding through the professors entrance, he walked down to his chambers, steps quick and precise. A muttered password and he let himself into his rooms, relieved to see the stately blonde still ensconced in his leather armchair, a tumbler of firewhiskey in his hand.

"I believe we may have more clues to this puzzle," Severus said with little preamble. He stalked over to Lucius and grabbed the glass of liqueur, quickly downing it before relating what he had heard.

Lucius crinkled his nose, "No wonder you needed a drink. He's what, 150?"

"Or something," Severus nodded. "I think we should inform Charlie… without informing Harry. After everything else, I'm not sure he could handle this; or what we think this is."

"Yes," Lucius nodded deep in thought. "We need to speak to all of Harry's brothers as well; I'll have my son bring them all here before breakfast tomorrow; we can speak with Charlie and the canines tonight."

Severus sighed, and turned to slump into his couch. "How did I get sucked into this; into thinking of the Potter brat, as dare I say it, almost like a son? Where did I go wrong?"

Lucius snorted into his retrieved and refilled tumbler. "It's the eyes."

"He got you too, didn't he?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"It was Draco's fault."

"Indeed."

~oOo~

"That is…"

"Disgusting!" Fred finished for his twin.

"Gah," Draco cringed. "Can he even… I mean, yeah?"

Ron paled further, "Did you have to?" he asked the blond sitting next to him.

"I do not know," Severus sneered. "Nor do I care to know. What is important now, is to keep Harry as far away from the headmaster as possible."

"I-I think…"

"What is it Miss Granger?" Lucius turned mercury eyes on the bushy haired witch.

"We need to get into the headmasters pensieve. I didn't think of it at the time… but I heard the tail end of something once."

"Of what?" Severus sat forward.

"A prophecy?" Hermione tilted her head to the side a question in her voice. "It was a memory that he had sort of," and she waved her hands palms facing up, "pushed up. It was a rotating figure, and I heard something that at the time I dismissed because I-"

"Was still completely deluded." Draco patted her arm, making the poor witch blush.

Fred pulled her against his side and glared at the blond.

"What is the portion that you heard?" Lucius asked curiously.

Hermione settled into Fred's warm side and absent mindedly stroked a slim hand across his knee as she thought. "_… with magic true and fair, by magic's heir, through magic's heir._" She repeated.

"That doesn't make any sense," Ron snorted.

"Like I said Ronald," Hermione turned a glare on her best friend, "I believe it was just the last part. I couldn't make what was said prior to that, I wasn't close enough."

Severus rolled his eyes, and settled back in his chair to think, …_by magic's heir, through magic's heir._ "You know for certain that Harry was supposed to have married the littlest Weasley and have spawn right away?" He turned burning eyes on Hermione.

"Merlin," Remus breathed. He and Sirius had been silent up to now, having heard about Albus the night before. "Albus already knows that Harry is magic's heir, but _'by magics heir __**through**__ magic's heir´_ indicates that whatever this is about pertains to Harry's child."

"I believe so yes," Severus nodded.

"Ugh," Ron shouted leaping to his feet. "And Dumbledore wants to fuck him to get him pregnant on top of… whatever it was-"

"Lusting after him," Draco inserted.

Ron glared at the Slytherin before continuing, "Whatever it was Professor Snape believes he saw? That's just wrong!"

"We need to-"

"get into that office-"

"and get that memory."

"I can easily attain entrance as a school Governor." Lucius said thoughtfully. "I'll just call a meeting. I'll make it this evening as I am already here."

"But how will you manage the prophecy, and what are the odds that he'll even have the pensieve in view?" Sirius asked.

"He's always got it out, or he did before. Every time I went to his office, it's set up in an open decorative cabinet." Hermione told them.

Lucius turned expectant eyes on Severus who nodded. "Assuming he has the pensieve accessible as Miss Granger suggested, we will be able to view the memory without the old man even knowing."

The teens, and Remus and Sirius turned to look curiously at Severus who was smirking. "You are not the only unregistered animagus." He nodded at Sirius. "And the headmaster does not know of my form. As Mr. Weasley's fear of spiders," he smirked at Ron, "is well known, I will not change, just know that I can."

"You're a spider?" Ron paled.

"Indeed."

Ron gulped and bolted towards the other side of the room causing Severus to roll his eyes.

~oOo~

Classes dragged on that day, Harry completely oblivious to the extra guard around him. It wasn't until dinner that night when Ginny reared her head that Harry finally remember that things we not so peachy. She had sidled up sit next to Harry before the twins could sit on either side of the raven, plastering herself to his side.

"Harry," Ginny purred, pressing herself into his arm.

Harry pulled back as far as he could trying to gently extract his arm, "What is it Ginny?"

He jumped when a small hand landed on his thigh, it felt so wrong. "I just wanted to sit with you Harry; you never sit with me anymore."

Harry scooted down abruptly, Ginny falling across the bench when she was unable to catch herself. "I've told you before Gin, I am happily married, and I love my husband very much."

Ginny narrowed her eyes and followed the emerald eyed teen down the bench. "If you would just give me a chance Harry, I could show you-"

"That you're what, a tramp?" Draco's drawl echoed from behind them. "Budge up," he gestured at Harry.

With a relieved sigh Harry forced the person next to him further over and Draco swung onto the bench between him and Ginny. "People are going to begin thinking you've switched houses with how much you eat with us Lions."

"We were talking Malfoy," Ginny sneered getting to her feet, interrupting the boy's conversation.

"No, you were attempting to rape the poor boy at the dinner table, there's a difference.

"You bastard," Ginny screamed drawing her wand.

Harry leapt to his feet. "Enough," he bit out. He reached forward and grabbed the wand from Ginny's limp hand. "I didn't want to do this Ginny, but I will be filing an injunction against you. I've had quite enough."

"But Harry," Ginny reached out, an imploring look on her face.

"No," Harry shook his head. He turned and handed the witches wand to Fred. "Will you please inform your mother and father for me? She needs help, and this is the only way I can see that she may get some."

Fred nodded, face grim. He reached out to grasp his sister's arm. "You're right Harry. This is what she needs; maybe Mum will finally face the music."

Harry nodded before turning on his heel and leaving the Great Hall, Draco and Ron scrambling behind him to catch up, he wasn't hungry anymore

~oOo~

Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy confidently strolled into the headmaster's office at precisely 6 o'clock in the evening. Nonchalantly looking around, he moved to casually stroll around the room, pausing here and there to inspect odd little things that seemingly caught his eye.

"You wanted a meeting Lucius?" Albus raised an eyebrow.

The blond lord ignored the man for a moment before stopping before the open cabinet that Granger had told him about. He leaned a hip against the cabinet and turned to face the headmaster. "You have some very interesting things here Headmaster Dumbledore." At the spoken signal, a small black widow crawled out of Lucius robes, immediately spying the pensieve.

Lucius waited what he hoped was long enough before moving to settle in the chair before Dumbledore's desk, leaning back and crossing his legs. "The Governors have a few questions regarding Delores Umbridge."

Albus nodded. "What would you like to know?"

Lucius smirked, the game was afoot.

Severus watched from his position as Lucius grabbed the headmaster's full attention, and once he was sure that the old man wouldn't notice, he crawled up the side of the bowl, and plunged into the depths, searching for the memory he wanted.

_Albus settled into the chair Sybil indicated and graciously accepted the heavily flavored tea the 'Seer' handed him as he tried to breathe through the perfumed air._

"_I saw you coming to visit me today Headmaster, so I made sure to have your favorite tea." _

_Albus rolled his eyes internally before turning a bright smile on the woman. "Thank you my dear."He hated floral tea._

_Sybil returned the smile. "You have a question." Her voice turned misty._

_Rolling his eyes again Albus did his best to school his voice. "I was wondering how you were feeling. Do you feel you are fitting in?"_

"_Of course Headmaster," Sybil inclined her head, her large glasses sliding down her nose. "There are of course children who do not have the inner eye and who scorn what I teach, but…" she trailed off._

"_That's a shame," Albus nodded agreeing._

_The 'seer' turned her head to look out the window, her voice taking a deep cadence, "It will be snowing heavily tomorrow. Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology will be cancelled."_

_The headmaster glanced out the window noting the deeply colored clouds, anyone who lived in Scotland could tell when they were going to get heavy snow; the clouds were a dead giveaway. "Hmm, I will see about our professors coming up with an inside lesson shall I?"_

_Sybil nodded importantly. _

"_Sybil," Albus started, "I wanted to also ask if you have 'seen' anything recently; anything pertaining to the war?"_

"_I have 'seen' much Headmaster. Death, families torn apart; it will be a very long time until we win. Our dear Potion's Master will perish within the fortnight I am sorry to say."_

"_Oh dear," Albus murmured. _

_Sybil smiled mysteriously, "A savior, I see a savior."_

_Albus frowned behind his teacup, he wasn't going to get lucky today. Standing abruptly he apologized, "I believe I should go speak with Severus in light of what you have revealed to me my dear."_

_Sybil nodded knowingly, before turning back to gaze out the window, "Good day Headmaster."_

_Albus turned and headed for the trap door, stopping in his tracks when a cold smooth voice filtered through the room, looking up quickly, he listened._

**_From Arthur's court in Merlin's care, magic wielded firm and fair… magic hides its one true heir, till the marked raven joins with the flame will magic's kingdom rise again… to rule with magic true and fair, by magic's heir through magic's heir._**

_Turning back to the trap door, Albus quickly stole down the stairs; this is what he had been waiting for._

Severus crawled from the churning memories, careful to keep an eye on Dumbledore. It looked like he was just in time, Lucius was on his feet, casually looking around at various objects again, turning once more to the cabinet with the pensieve.

"This is a very beautiful piece Headmaster," Lucius sauntered over the cabinet, absent mindedly running his fingers slowly across the surface as he turned to Dumbledore.

Albus smiled, "Yes isn't it? Unfortunately I cannot recall now where I got it."

Lucius pulled his hand back once he felt Severus crawl into his palm. He turned placing his hand in his pocket and walked to the door. "Well, I appreciate you meeting with me this evening, but I must be going."

Albus leaned back in his chair, "Have a wonderful night Lucius."

* * *

A/N: As you probably guessed, the first scene is indeed longer, the unedited version is posted in my Yahoo Group. You can find the link on my profile page. I am slowly getting the full version posted on AFF, but so far only the first four chapters, so... yeah. Lovefremione :)


End file.
